


Asmodeus 猫奴监狱抹布

by AsakaMiya



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 20th c., 제5공화국 | 5th Republic (TV)
Genre: M/M, 抹布猫奴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: Asmodeus 淫欲对应的恶魔（本文指猫奴）平行世界设定:五共时期军事法院判了金大中死刑，在美国人插手前小将把dj执行了，叛国通北当然是绞刑。理论上来说杀了dj估计又要来几个光州，但这个文就是为了抹布猫奴，所以不要想那么多了。故事发生在ys上台后，一审判小将猫猫都是死刑，二人上诉。设定大统领们的奇怪癖好:看人执行绞刑欢迎来加神秘企鹅群:598492524一起来搞四共五共六共的黄色吧！South Korea Fever!!
Relationships: 全斗焕/卢泰愚, 全斗焕/张世东, 朴哲彦/卢泰愚, 许三守/许和平, 金泳三/卢泰愚, 金钟泌/卢泰愚
Kudos: 14





	1. YS的承诺

**Author's Note:**

> 被告人上诉不加刑，但控方抗诉不受该原则限制。即如果检方抗诉，无期也可能变成死刑。  
> 若数被告人中有人被判处死刑并提出上诉，则上一级法院应对全案被告人一并审查。即只要小将上诉，其他被告人即使未上诉，其判决仍不生效（继续待在看守所而不是进监狱）
> 
> 以及不要在黄文里找逻辑
> 
> 这次猫猫的身心都会被fuck，希望大家食用愉快

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一审被判死刑的猫猫，见到前来「探视」的ys，会怎样做呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是黑化的ys

其实踏进法庭的那一刻两个人就知道这次是彻底完蛋了，但在裁判长没有宣读判决之前，都怀揣着一丝渺茫的侥幸与希望。

说不定裁判长没有按照控方的求刑期判决呢；即便被判处极刑，三审终审，还有两次机会。

而事实上，双手沾满国民鲜血的二人都清楚，上述两种情况发生的可能性微乎其微。

在全斗焕下令立即执行金大中死刑的那一刻，他们的结局就已经定了，至少全斗焕的结局是不可能改变的。

无论是现在的当权者金泳三，还是大韩民国全体国民，都要至他于死地。

「全斗焕，死刑。」预料之中。

「卢泰愚，死刑。」预料之外。

卢泰愚以为他听错了。不该这样的。金大中的死是全斗焕一手促成的，他几乎没有插手这件事。那个时候朴哲彦一次又一次提醒他，即便惹阁下不开心，也绝对不要掺和到这件事里去。

不该这样的。这不公平。

金大中的死亡，他唯一参与的部分，就是被全斗焕拉着，看了金大中被绞死的全程。他不想去看的，但如果连这都拒绝阁下，那实在太糟糕了。

「我当然知道你和北边人没关系。很遗憾，你输了。」那个时候金大中已经被带了头罩，他听见全斗焕的话，什么都没有回答。

「我想阁下应会满意的。」全斗焕又补充了一句。

卢泰愚一直跟在全斗焕身后，什么也没说，他甚至没抬头看，他们的老政敌是怎么被吊死的。

他大概挣扎了很久，又或许早就死了，只是全斗焕想继续看着。他们大概在那里待了十五分钟。

如今那个被蒙上头罩的人，很快就是自己了。

二审？把希望寄托在这种东西身上是有多好笑。这是政治审判，就像他们当年控制着法院检察院一样，现在金泳三操纵着一切，他想要什么结果，就会出现什么样的裁判。

是闪光灯和照相机拍照的声音。

全斗焕痛苦地闭上眼睛，却仍是站立的样子。比起卢泰愚，他多少能接受这个结果。

「死刑，死刑！全斗焕和卢泰愚都是死刑！」后排坐着的记者一边吼一边冲出大门。死刑，是死刑。

「张世东……」裁判长还在宣布判决，张世东，许和平，许三守……十年八年。

被绞死一定会很难受的。

记者们拍到了可以永远留在韩国历史上的照片。前总统卢泰愚双腿发软，双手撑着地板跪在地上，浑身发抖。

那时候的整整十五分钟，他头都没抬。人被勒着脖子吊起来，会挣扎那么久吗？脖子不应该一下子就断掉吗？

他是被法警拖出法庭的。

看守所里他是一个人一间，吃的也不错。不过事到如今哪有闲情逸致好好吃饭。

若是现在突然有个人像当年金载圭一样，直接掏出一把手枪，对着自己的太阳穴来一发就好了。

就不用受这种折磨了。

当时搞三清教育队的时候，是许三守他们在负责。记得他说有人居然偷偷吃了刀片，喉咙直接被割破死了。

现在如果有刀片……天哪疼死了。

彻夜未眠，闭上眼睛满脑子就是刑场、绞刑架。如果一下子脖子就断了也好，世界上有无数种绞刑的方法，他也没了解过韩国是哪种。况且……他怎么死现在全是金泳三决定的。

怎么痛苦怎么来吧，就像全斗焕对金载圭、金大中一样。

「卢泰愚，总统要见你。」刚刚起床，因为一夜没睡肚子饿了，早饭吃了一半却被看守带着去了会见室。

金泳三是来看自己笑话的吧。从头到尾就是个笑话，继任总统把两个前总统一起判了死刑，外人眼里这就是场黑暗的政治斗争，赢家以司法之名杀了输家，这种事情历史上多了去了。

反正这个死刑判决，也必然是他指使法院的。总统的权力是很大的，即便现在民主化，这话也没错。

会见室里只有他和金泳三两个人，看守解开他的手铐，门一关站在了外面。

卢泰愚喊了一声总统，然后低着头看着大腿。金泳三也什么都没说，两个人沉默了许久。

在卢泰愚的任期，他们之间发生过难以启齿的亲密接触，这件事连全斗焕都不知道。议会选举执政党没能占到多数席位，唯一的选择就是合党让步。

利益冲突的协调岂是那么简单的？况且面对的是他们打压数十年的金泳三。况且，全斗焕还判了金大中死刑。

「如果这样的条件还不行的话，那……」

实话实话，那个时候金泳三没把持住自己。卢泰愚是什么人，在全斗焕政权等了七年成功稳定大韩民国总统的一肚子坏水的军人、政客。他把自己献出来，他就想都没想接受了？万一这是什么阴谋呢——

当然，如果让外人评判，金泳三直接要了把自己献出来的卢大总统，是很不理智甚至愚蠢的。

但在那样的情形下，能控制住自己的已经根本不是人类了。

「您……判我死刑啊。」卢泰愚打破沉默，试探性地说道，同时微微抬头扫了一眼金泳三的脸，此时他才从方才的回忆中出来。

「法院判的，又不是我判的。」金泳三不痛不痒地回了句，「我们和你们可不一样。」

有什么不一样的，换了层皮罢了。都是不干净的政客，分什么三六九等呢。卢泰愚觉得挺可笑，但没有表露出来。

「那……您来找我……干什么呢？」

重温旧梦啊。

为了最高的权力，人们不稀舍弃良知，甘愿堵上自己的人生乃至性命，因为享受权力的感觉实在太诱人了。

比如坐上大总统之位的金泳三，可以决定曾经政敌的生死，可以随意玩弄被扔在看守所的前总统。

和五共时代的区别，不过是要走一些更加复杂的程度，搞个审级利益，让你们上诉两次。

其实金泳三也理解全斗焕要杀了金大中的心情。妨碍他的权力扩张，随时可能造成第二个光州来撼动他的位置，能让你一直活着吗？

理解归理解，惩罚还是惩罚。

卢泰愚来找他的时候，还在金泳三自己的办公室呢。

那次做的是有点过了。也正因如此，金泳三实在不好意思再拒绝卢泰愚的提案，很快就合党了。

时任总统一丝不挂蜷在自己办公室地板上，后面还往外流自己的精液，射到浑身抽搐几乎昏厥，哭得满脸泪水。

做完过了五分钟，金泳三才意识到他到底干了什么。

现在想想，自己那时的负罪感……不过是正中下怀而已。

后来他们再没做过，不久之后两个人就手拉手在媒体面前开开心心地宣布合党了。

会见室的门锁好了，外面人看不见里面，门的隔音也很好。

这哪是什么会见室……

当宽松的囚服被对方拉扯的时候，卢泰愚终于意识到金泳三此行的目的。因为昨天的判决，现在连脑子都不好使了吗……明明早该意识到的。

如果可以和那时一样，如果ys还不是丧尽天良的混蛋，如果能让他再爽到，会不会也有转机呢？

卢泰愚主动跪在了金泳三面前，金泳三嘴角上扬冷笑，又坐回自己的位置。

「不想死吧，前总统阁下？」在卢泰愚任期的时候，他亲自废除了「阁下」的尊称。好久没有听到这样的称呼，卢泰愚短暂地愣了一下。

「不……不想。」卢泰愚睁着可怜兮兮的眼睛摇摇头，拉开对方裤链的手也停住了。

金泳三揉了揉卢泰愚的头发，和那个时候的手感一样，软软的。他没有给任何承诺，摸了摸卢泰愚的后颈，示意他继续。

卢泰愚也立刻会意，很快就把半勃的肉棒含入口中，开始有节奏的舔弄和吮吸。

得知他也被判了死刑，舆论是什么风向呢？国民都觉得他该被判死刑吗？卢泰愚觉得有点委屈，他觉得自己应该没那么令人讨厌的。

这样的想法也表现在他脸上。

「别分心。」金泳三看得出他在想什么，事实上多数人只是希望全斗焕死。不过金泳三并不准备现在就把这个答案告诉卢泰愚。

真恶劣。

被警告的卢泰愚不敢再乱想，用曾经服侍全斗焕的方法满足现总统。从囊袋舔到伞顶，顺着阴茎的纹路打湿整根柱身，然后再含入吮吸。

同时把自己的两根手指舔湿，塞进松紧带的裤子，给自己扩张。

「我过几天再去看看全总统。」在卢泰愚一边给他口交一边玩弄自己后穴的时候，金泳三冷不丁说道。他的声调已经和平日里不一样了，被卢泰愚舔得血脉喷张、面颊泛红，很快就要出来了。

卢泰愚一边吞吐着阴茎，一边发出嗯的声音。

「我会骗他，如果让我舒服到，就给他减到无期——当然，是骗他。」

斗焕一定会死的。您可真是恶劣，金泳三大总统。不过，这也是他的，或者我和他应该受到的惩罚吧，在你眼里。

可我们又做错什么了呢。

在灵巧的舌尖划过顶端的一刻，精液射进卢泰愚的嘴里，溢出的部分就顺着嘴角流出来。阴茎抽出来的时候，还拉出一根银丝。

卢泰愚张开嘴伸出舌头，白浊就淌在粉色的舌头上。金泳三伸出手指在他嘴里沾了些许精液，抹在右侧泛红的脸蛋上。白色的灯光下泛出淫靡的光线。

「那句话怎么说的，讽刺政客就像妓女，只要给了好处他们就能让你爽——用在你身上真合适。」金泳三在电视镜头面前的和善微笑如今也崩坏了，卢泰愚身上天生的吸引力，Asmodeus，色欲化身的恶魔，人类难以抵抗的欲望。

甘愿让兽性征服理性。

连安企部长张世东都上过我呢。

金泳三把卢泰愚拎起来按在桌子上，拔掉宽松的囚服裤子，露出白白的屁股和微敞的小洞。

「据说人被绞死的时候也会勃起甚至高潮。」金泳三说着，就扶住阴茎往穴口塞。两根手指的扩张显然是不够的，再被这话吓到，后穴不自觉收紧了许多。

「唔嗯……」痛觉占了一大半，指甲仿佛要把桌面扣出划痕，眼角也挤出生理性泪水。

背后的现任总统完全没有要怜香惜玉的意思，手肘压着卢泰愚的背开始猛烈快速的抽插。

「唔唔……啊……」卢泰愚尽力压制住呻吟声，被外面听到就太糟了……不过话说回来，金泳三喜欢自己叫出来吗？

「这里隔音很好。」现在有了答案。

算起来，不喜欢自己叫的好像就张世东一个人。过了那么久再想想张部长那张又愤怒又欲罢不能的脸，还是很好笑。

「啊……好舒服……」逐渐适应了猛烈的抽送，跟着节奏收紧后穴，让里面的阴茎更爽。

鄙视婊子却喜欢操婊子，人类真是虚伪。卢泰愚一边浪叫着，一边回忆起那天诱惑张世东的情形。

「前辈……我很……讨厌你……」那时候张世东把他按在黑皮沙发上操的，掐着他的大腿，报复一样想方设法弄疼他。

可卢泰愚喜欢粗暴的。

性爱是种很神奇的东西，大多数建立在爱情之上，但也有小部分是例外。卢泰愚，青瓦台来来往往进进出出的这些人，都属于这小部分。

目的有很多，为了权力，为了交互什么东西，为了钱，或者纯粹为了爽。

无论目的是什么，做的时候，至少有一方是爽的。做都做了，享受一下得了。

再加一条，因为生理上爽到，做的时候更容易说真话。张世东就是最好的例证。或者说，他也认为这是说真话的最好时机，不显得尴尬，也不冒犯。

现在金泳三把他弄到桌子上，让他面对自己敞开大腿了。

粗暴的抽插还在进行中，卢泰愚在现实与回忆中沉溺着，半张着嘴翻起白眼，呼出的热气就撞在总统的脖子上。

觉得自己也要到了，卢泰愚双腿缠上金泳三的腰，一边哼哼唧唧，双手穿过对方腋下换抱住总统的腰，更加主动地配合。

那个时候自己被欲望冲昏大脑，又紧张又兴奋，以至于事后后悔没有好好品味卢泰愚大总统的身体。

现在终于有了机会。

「唔……要到了……」金泳三看了看卢泰愚一直没被照顾到的阴茎，安慰似的轻轻撸了两下，白浊就射在他的手上，有的沾在桌上，还有些射在了他的西服上。

那个时候也是自己衣着完好，卢泰愚浑身赤裸呢。

无论上现任大总统还是被判极刑的阶下囚，你都是个欠操的骚货。

伴随着一下比一下重的撞击，白色的精液最终淌进温热的肠道。卢泰愚觉得小腹暖暖的，泄过之后整个人一下子软了下来，餍足地叹了口气。

金泳三清理了自己的衣角，没有留下任何承诺就走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章预告:被判死刑的小将艹猫猫


	2. 临终关怀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫猫对小将的临终关怀  
> 会客室.avi  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是缺德的ys

二审的时候两个人仍然是肩并肩站在一起。宣读判决的时候，全斗焕闭着眼睛，卢泰愚咬着嘴里的软肉。性命被人掌控的感觉真不好。

「……被告人全斗焕，维持原判。被告人卢泰愚，改判无期徒刑。」

卢泰愚在那个时候根本没注意全斗焕是什么表情，或什么表现，这个时候也根本不想关心。听到改判结果的时候他觉得如临梦中。

可以……不用死了？发颤的双腿，朦胧的视线，卢泰愚向审判长深深鞠了一躬。

这时候他才反应过来，刚刚全斗焕好像维持原判了。情理之中，但全斗焕似乎不愿意接受。

是啊，谁愿意接受呢。

有多少人在听到死刑判决的时候，精神崩溃被法警拖走，或嘶吼着悔罪，或大骂法律不公——在他们执政的时候，特别是斗焕当权那时，被他们迫害的人，大概也是怀着相似的心情吧。

金大中也是吧。虽然比自己的表现好多了，至少没有当场跪在地上，但内心也相当痛苦绝望。

斗焕看上去……像要哭了一样。

也不知道是谁的决定，二审宣判之后，卢泰愚在看守所的会见室见了全斗焕。大概还是金泳三的缺德安排。想看看恩恩怨怨大半辈子的两个人，在这个情景下会说什么做什么。

「恭喜你啊。」全斗焕率先开口，对卢泰愚冷笑了一下。本来一起被判死刑的时候还有种难兄难弟的错觉，现在嫉妒与不甘又占了大半。

卢泰愚皱了皱眉头。明明一审宣判的时候，他还主动拉了全斗焕的手，全斗焕也握着他的手。

他们总是这样。

虽然卢泰愚想说，你还有三审呢。不过谁都知道不会再有什么改变，他自己也不打算上诉。

「斗焕……最后一次见面，还要不欢而散吗？」自从他当上了总统，似乎就没有那次见面或通话不是以不开心结束的。

全斗焕沉默了一会儿。我们在陆士的时候，也绝对不可能料到我们可以当上大总统，更不会料到将因此入狱被判极刑吧。

当然，作为朋友，同样不愿意看到两个人如今走到这一步。为了得到权力，为了维持已经得到的权力，破镜再难重圆。

不过死到临头了，曾经的恩怨……不也就那回事儿吗。

卢泰愚是带着点临终关怀的想法，起身过去吻了全斗焕。就像他们在陆士，在军队，最后在青瓦台一样。卢泰愚环着全斗焕的肩膀，灵巧的舌头撬开牙齿扫过口腔，是久违的感觉。

卢泰愚坐上青瓦台总统椅之后，他们就再也没做过。关系越来越差的二人，对于卢泰愚而言，也已经没有必要用身体来取悦全斗焕。

真狠心，你这个人。

在百潭寺的时候，身边只有世东陪着。和世东做的时候，总会想起你。我可以明确告诉你，我更信赖张世东，我也愿意让他舒服，我甚至想让他接班。以前如此，现在也一样。

只不过……说来也可笑，我还是忘不掉你，包括你的身体。有次我还喊了你的名字。

全斗焕反应过来之后，主动回应了对方的吻，然后顺手脱掉卢泰愚的裤子。他很怀念干卢泰愚的感觉，那种体验是难以形容的。打个不恰当的比方，就像吸毒一样。体验了第一次，就像要第二次，然后彻底沉溺其中不能自拔。

或者说比毒品更可怕，永远找不到替代品，独一无二的极致享受。

梦魔一样。

全斗焕狠狠掐了一下卢泰愚的屁股，然后伸手揽住对方的腰，把整个人搂到自己身上。卢泰愚被掐的时候嗯了一声，然后顺从地靠了上去。

其实他也挺怀念的。

当上总统后其实也被很多人操过。为了合党，和金泳三还有那些想要拉拢的政客，包括一些财阀。有明确目的的性爱——做多了也就无趣了。

全斗焕至少做完了会抱抱他，温存一会儿，有时甚至搂着过夜。

还是不太一样的。

「还是那么紧……你不会还装清纯吧？和那些议员啊财阀做的时候。」扩张也很粗暴，两根手指碾过前列腺，贴着内壁转动。

卢泰愚趴在全斗焕身上，不时传来的刺激让他难以说出完整的话。

「不然怎么贪得了那么多钱，呵。」全斗焕直接拿三根手指在卢泰愚后穴里抽插起来，他仍然觉得自己进监狱是被卢泰愚连累的，各种复杂的情绪交织在一起，于是更加折腾身上的卢泰愚。

「斗……斗焕……啊……」支离破碎的呜咽，是以前的感觉呢。

「你是不是给ys操了才减的刑？」全斗焕一边说着，一边抽出手指示意卢泰愚坐上来。他多少能猜到，像金泳三这样的人，终于得势会怎么报复他们二人。

卢泰愚和以前一样听话地坐在挺立的勃起上，肉棒捅进身体的时候，被填满的快感让每一寸肌肤都发麻。

「斗焕你……不甘心吗……」

答非所问，不过全斗焕知道，没有否认就是肯定，尤其在这种事情之上。那些五共时期不情愿交献金的铁公鸡大财阀，六共时候一个个青瓦台跑得可勤了，送钱连账都不怎么记了。

这算什么，青瓦台花魁之首吗？

「他妈的当然不甘心了。」全斗焕觉得莫名不爽，不仅是卢泰愚改判这事，还有……曾经天天被自己按在床上的人，被一群「别人」给肏了。原因仅仅是自己不再是大韩民国总统了。

他掐住卢泰愚的腰顶到最深，直捅花心。卢泰愚不出所料地叫了出来，声音大到无所顾虑。

是啊，反正两个人都身败名裂，就算再闹出什么丑闻，也根本无所谓了。

「别……嗯……别生气嘛……」卢泰愚一边跟着全斗焕的动作上下骑乘，一边用舌头舔对方的侧脸和脖颈。是他喜欢的粗暴性爱，带着扭曲的情感，两个人都能沉沦其中。

最后一次了吧。

卢泰愚再次亲吻了全斗焕，只不过这次蜻蜓点水，只是贴了嘴唇。全斗焕看着卢泰愚的眼神，那是……同情吗？

「你是在可怜我吗？」他突然停下了动作，声音也变冷了三分，盯着卢泰愚的眼睛问他。

卢泰愚一愣，然后重新搂住全斗焕的肩膀，摇了摇头。

「唔……不是……斗焕你……从来不需要任何人可怜。」他还在主动上下，声音因为情欲变了些调。

全斗焕觉得鼻子酸酸的，重新搂过卢泰愚，狠狠再刺了进去。

「唔嗯……斗焕你……还是那么……粗暴……」

「你不就喜欢这样吗？」

卢泰愚笑了一下，是啊，从陆士的时候就这样了。明明疼得要死，却还是沉溺其中，越来越喜欢这种感觉。

其实一路走来，也还是你陪我的时间最久。正因为最了解对方，才知道对方心底的欲望，才会这样越走越远的。

事到如今，一无所有的两个人也都开诚布公说了实话。纠葛、恩怨，也越来越没有意义。

全斗焕想起来他们第一次做的时候，卢泰愚也是哭得不成样子，却还要自己继续。

眼眶已经兜不住泪水，这次是全斗焕哭了。

卢泰愚乖巧地低头舔掉他的眼泪，同时夹紧屁股里的肉棒。

「以前……一直都是……你在哭呢。」

「因为……很舒服啊……」

卢泰愚喘息着，跟着节奏收紧和放松，「一起吧……斗焕……」

就和一起一样。

射出来的那几秒，大脑一片空白，除了觉得爽没有别的什么感觉。

肠道里面暖暖的，又热又湿。

卢泰愚瘫软在全斗焕身上，把下巴枕在对方的肩窝，两个人互相搂着对方的腰，像就别的恋人一样依依不舍。

全斗焕抽了抽鼻子，卢泰愚轻轻抚摸他的背，呼出来的气就撞在全斗焕脖子上。以前都是全斗焕安抚射完哭唧唧的卢泰愚。

是我造的孽，判了金大中死刑。

因果律罢了。

泰愚你本来也不该判死刑。

不过……还是不甘心。

在卢泰愚稍微平静下来的时候，全斗焕把嘴凑到卢泰愚的左侧肩窝上方，狠狠咬了一口。力度大得像有什么深仇大恨似的，有的牙齿甚至刺进皮肤，血顺着留下来。

「呜斗焕你干什么……好疼……」卢泰愚想推开全斗焕，却因为刚刚射完没什么力气，只能继续忍受疼痛。

咬完之后，全斗焕看着卢泰愚身上留下的血牙印，用手指又摸了摸。

「这样你就永远记得我了。」

放下卢泰愚之后，两个人一声不吭地把衣服穿好了。

监控室

在全斗焕卢泰愚两个人都进了会见室后，金泳三就遣走了监控室里的工作人员，一个人坐在屏幕前看他们做。

其实卢泰愚在被全斗焕操的时候，注意到了墙顶角那个微小的摄像头，还看了镜头两秒钟。

不过他也无所谓了。

原来……你们俩也不全是假的。那就更应该让你去观刑了，卢泰愚大总统阁下。

还有点期待你们二人那时的表现。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章是令人激动的观刑情节w  
> 还有可怜兮兮的纯爱战士（单箭头战士）酱系酱剧情


	3. 绞刑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如期而至的小将绞刑  
> 以及mindfuck五共主要成员

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章极其缺德

张世东在凌晨三点被噩梦惊醒。梦里有人掐着他的脖子，无论他怎么挣扎，那个人都不松手。

醒来的时候一身冷汗，抱着膝盖缩到床角，喘着粗气，脚趾抠着床单。

噩梦与回忆交织在一起。掐他的人不是别人，是阁下。

那时在百潭寺，他们做到一半，全斗焕突然骑在他身上，掐住他的脖子死死不松手。

张世东从来没有这样的经历，更没这种趣味，没有准备的窒息让他恐惧极了。虽然相信阁下不会毫无缘由地掐死他，但在那样紧张的情景下张世东根本无法思考。

他挣扎得很厉害，全斗焕掐到一半也吓了一跳，于是很快就松手了。在全斗焕印象里，和卢泰愚玩这个的时候，泰愚完全不害怕。因为窒息射精之后，还会把软绵绵的腿缠到他腰上，扭扭捏捏地要自己再进来。

那个时候真的太害怕了，阁下松手之后还浑身发抖，做是根本不可能做下去了。阁下还抱着自己安慰了好久，甚至道歉了——张世东后来回想起来，阁下一定很失望吧。

果然和我做的感受完全比不上和卢前辈做……是啊，又不是没碰过卢前辈，虽然很讨厌他，但上他的时候却真的很舒服很享受。

卢前辈卢前辈，一直都是你。

陪着阁下在百潭寺度过两个春秋，到头来还是取代不了你在阁下心中的地位。明明阁下沦落至此就是卢前辈你一手造成的。

张世东深吸一口气，让呼吸和心跳都平静下来，重新盖上被子躺好。

阁下维持死刑，卢泰愚减到无期。虽然情理之中，但……真令人不爽。

全斗焕上诉的时候，卢泰愚又被金泳三拉走做了一次。不过这次总统还带了两个人一起，卢泰愚觉得挺面熟，但叫不出名字。

被拉出来要干什么卢泰愚非常清楚，其中一个人干他的时候，金泳三站在旁边看。

「绞死全斗焕的时候，你也要来观刑。」肩窝上方的牙印还十分明显，金泳三上前摸了摸结疤处。

沉浸在性快感中的卢泰愚听到这话突然清醒了许多，虽然身体被死死卡住操干，还是使劲摇头。

他想起来全斗焕带他去看金大中的绞刑，虽然一直低着头，但光是听那个声音——而且这次要被吊死的是斗焕。

「改判无期就突然变脸不听话了是吧？」金泳三抓着卢泰愚的头发往上扯，头皮和内壁的疼痛让他不由自主叫了出来。还没等卢泰愚解释，金泳三就又补充了一句，「啧，你应该知道检察院可以抗诉的吧？」

卢泰愚当然清楚，况且这个时候忤逆最高权力者毫无意义——虽然真的不想看斗焕被绞死。

「呜呜……我……会去看的……」

脑子倒还挺清醒。

离终审判决下来没几天了，到时候可有好戏看了。金泳三笑了一声，掐了掐卢泰愚的脸，随后加入了轮前总统的行列。

因为共犯上诉，所以卢泰愚还留在看守所。看守所里的日子虽然过得慢，但却没个数。知道今天是几月几号，却逐渐没了时间的概念。

食堂有一台电视，吃晚饭的时候，他看到了全斗焕终审维持死刑的新闻。

「依照刑事诉讼法，前总统全斗焕将在七日内执行死刑。」

囚犯们开始议论起来，耳边的声音越来越嘈杂。卢泰愚放下筷子，愣了愣，然后又看了一遍新闻底下的那行字。维持原判，死刑。

新闻上又出现了全斗焕的镜头，面如死灰，眼眶红了一圈，话筒在面前却一句话说不出来。

卢泰愚突然想，如果当时阻止全斗焕下令立刻执行金大中，现在会不会是不同的结局呢……得了吧。为了下一任总统的位置，为了一个金大中忤逆全斗焕，这怎么可能是他卢泰愚会干的事情。

说起来给全斗焕出这主意，还帮他暗中扫清执行程序障碍的，是许和平呢。他最后只被判了八年，全斗焕没把他咬出来，在这件事上。

虽然两个人之间发生了那么多不愉快，但看到这条新闻的时候，眼前浮现的竟然是两人在陆士的生活。在图书馆复习，休息日一起出去玩，还有最疯狂的——好奇心旺盛的年轻人在外面偷偷开房，欢愉交姌、彻夜不眠。

果然，那就是最后一次了。卢泰愚摸了摸肩窝那边的咬痕，鼻子酸了一下。

那个时候站在法庭上，自己很害怕，所以抓着斗焕的手。其实……斗焕应该更害怕吧。

现在……斗焕……对不起，不能陪着你。

终审判决下来之后，金泳三并没有先找卢泰愚，而是去见了同样上诉的许和平。

其实对于审判的一大中心问题，判决并迅速执行金大中，幕后到底是谁在推动，到最后都没能调查清楚。知道所有内幕的除了全斗焕，就是幕后推手本人了。虽然全斗焕一直左右言他说自己也不清楚，但金泳三猜得出来背后肯定就是许和平为首的那几人。倒还知道保护后辈，真不像你这种人做出来的事。

「其实从发动一二一二政变，到推动金大中的死刑，你都是最关键的人物吧。」

许和平对着面前送他们进监狱的总统苦笑了一下，现在说这个有什么意义呢，终审判决书都下来了。

「我知道，无从查证，现在你也安全了。」

曾经帮助阁下一起建立的第五共和国，如今被人人唾弃，他和他的同僚们被送进监狱，阁下甚至即将被送上绞刑架。本想有生之年建立一番事业，却是这个下场。

「我是想来告诉你，其实如果全斗焕没有判金大中死刑，或者没有执行死刑——他可以不用死。」

「说真的我不喜欢金大中，更不想在自己的任期上像报复一样判前总统死刑，跟野蛮国家搞政治清算似的。不过……我无论如何都要给国民一个交代，国民希望他死。全斗焕被判死刑，全国万岁三唱，青瓦台甚至还接到民众来信，说要各大媒体直播绞刑过程。」

许和平心绪复杂，抓了抓裤子又松手。那时对于司令官而言，对于他们即将到手的权力而言，金大中只要还活在这个世界上一天，对他们的威胁就会一直存在。

「如果朴总统遇刺之后——」

「总统，没有这些如果的。所有的事情，从维新到一二一二，再到dj的死刑，都是必然。」

是啊，没有如果的，更没什么后悔的。只是看着五共崩塌，一心会土崩瓦解，再到他们全员入狱，就像在艺术家面前亲手烧毁他的作品一样。

必然啊。说的也对。

执行日如期而至，并没有邀请任何媒体。刑场上除了全斗焕就是执行绞刑的法警，连牧师都没有。

大多数侥幸犯都是被拖上刑场的，全斗焕也一样。那个时候金大中好像没自己那么害怕，甚至说是坦然赴死，至少看起来如此。

后悔吗？有什么好后悔的。让他再选择一次还是会杀了金大中，做他的大总统。

可还是有点害怕。

其实对dj是绞刑还是很人道的，包括对金载圭也是一样。长坠落，犯人在坠下去的一瞬间，脖子就会被绞断，痛苦不过五秒。

只是那个时候他想看着吊死的dj，来庆祝自己的胜利。毕竟人刚刚死掉身上还会有一些别的反应，甚至有点动静。而且，怎么说都要把卢泰愚拉进来不是吗，怎么能让他一个人干净呢？想得倒是挺美。他也料定卢泰愚不会拒绝观刑，只是看看而已，怎么拒绝。

不过，金泳三并不清楚金大中被吊死的细节，如今公布出来的事实就是——全斗焕和卢泰愚二位前总统，在吊死金大中的刑场整整待了十五分钟。整整十五分钟。

如果说这是金泳三对全斗焕的复仇，也很荒谬。他和金大中的关系最多就是偶尔利益相投的政治同盟，只是让全斗焕痛苦得死去是全体国民的愿望。

那么既然是众意，被国民推选上来的总统，当然让给大家一个满意的交代。只不过让媒体现场直播的话……实在野蛮过头了。

全斗焕站在一个活动板上，指甲下意识抠起手心。

「全斗焕前总统，真可惜啊。」金泳三带着卢泰愚来了，法警向总统低头行礼，金泳三走到全斗焕面前，摇了摇头，「亏你还相信我说的话。」

站在金泳三后面的卢泰愚看了一眼全斗焕，金泳三真的去跟斗焕说了——如果做的话，就可以减刑这种事吗？

全斗焕咬着牙瞪金泳三，却连骂他的话都说不出来一句。面对死亡的时候，什么救命稻草都会抓的，这是人的本性。

「你带卢泰愚过来干什么？」金泳三没想到全斗焕会问这个，惊讶了一下。

「那你当时带他又为什么呢？」

虽然全斗焕肯定，泰愚猜的出来自己的阴暗目的——但自己死到临头了，再要他说出来，让隔阂变得更深吗？

「怎么，一起革命的同志，看看敌人被绞死的样子，不行吗？」

死到临头还要骗我。卢泰愚咬咬嘴唇，重新低下头。

金泳三也懒得再问了，就这样去死吧，全斗焕前总统阁下。

这个绞刑装置与正常不同，简而言之就是普通的上吊绳，套头的环还较松。

法警给全斗焕戴上黑色头套的时候，他看见卢泰愚摸了摸肩窝上的伤痕。

「那就让他也挣扎十五分钟好了。」在来的路上，金泳三对卢泰愚说道，「你就没好好看看dj是怎么挣扎的吗？」

卢泰愚使劲摇头，「我……我没看……」他讲了真话，毕竟全斗焕带他去刑场的目的已经达到了，至于到底有没有好好看，根本不重要。

而现在，他到场的目的就是要好好看他曾经的挚友是怎么被绞死的。

机关触发的那一刻，全斗焕脚下的木板向两边打开，他发出奇怪的声音，是那种被噎住的声音。

金泳三现在就站在他身边，卢泰愚也不敢低头，眼睁睁看着全斗焕被吊在绳子上，嗓子里不断发出奇怪的声音。

如果没有被蒙住头，那种眼球外凸舌头伸到最长的样子，卢泰愚觉得自己可能会直接晕过去。

呼吸越来越困难，脖子要被绞断却还是将断不断。生不如死，这四个字形容再适合不过。

原来人死前眼前真的会有走马灯。

因为最后一幕看见的是卢泰愚的脸，所以走马灯的内容也全是他了么……从陆士的邂逅，到陪着阁下发动516，再到后来的1212。而回忆还没到二人发生不快的时候，全斗焕的意识就模糊起来。

也许是因为大脑供血不足，痛苦减少了许多。只能听见了哭声，很惨烈的哭声，是卢泰愚吧。

你在床上也很喜欢哭呢，泰愚。

「慢……慢点……全将军……」人在窒息的时候会勃起、高潮，况且脑内又浮现出卢泰愚穿着短袖夏季军装被自己按在沙发上干的情形，在彻底丧失意识之前，全斗焕射了出来。

曾经手拉手的挚友在绞刑架上挣扎着，还没到半分钟，卢泰愚就精神崩溃，浑身颤抖着哭起来。

斗焕的双手被绑在背后，他一定想抓着什么……如此的痛苦、绝望、无助。一审自己站在被告席上，还能和斗焕拉着手。现在面临死亡，斗焕却什么也抓不住。

「对不起……斗焕……对不起……」金泳三看着几年前才亲手把国家权力交给他的前任总统跌坐在地上哭得上气不接下气，有种说不出来的快感。五共时期被软禁在家，被强行带进秘密审讯室，被逼迫禁止参与一切政治活动，还被威胁怎么怎么就和金大中一个下场。

啊没错，现在复仇了，不是为了dj，是为了自己。

明明知道斗焕是怀着什么目的带自己去金大中的刑场，明明两个人在他当上总统的那一刻就彻底决裂了，明明清楚斗焕如今最后悔的事情就是推选了自己当总统——但看到他痛苦挣扎的样子，还是好难受。

怨恨从来不可能被一笔勾销，但情分也是一样。在通往至高权力的路上，是你一直陪着我的。

没有你就没有今天的我——当上总统的我，被判无期的我。

肩膀上的伤隐隐作痛。

终审判决生效，所有人都要被移送监狱。在离开看守所的前一天，张世东在吃饭的时候看到电视里的新闻。

「虽然法院方面拒绝了我们进入刑场的要求，但在执行结束之后，相关负责人员接受了采访。恶贯满盈的前总统全斗焕，在绞刑架上挣扎了整整十二分钟——」筷子掉在地上，视线模糊起来，天旋地转像要晕过去一样。连阁下的最后一面都见不到。

金泳三和卢泰愚去观刑，这件事虽然向媒体保密，但张世东在入狱后一周被金泳三亲自告知了。

「至于卢泰愚前总统……他啊，从头到尾站在那里，一滴眼泪都没流。」金泳三知道全斗焕最信任张世东，张世东也是真心倾慕全斗焕。

——因为世东是保护我生命的警卫室长。他们甚至交换宣读了任命誓词。

「全斗焕临死前还想拉卢泰愚的手呢，不过卢泰愚躲得远远的——张世东，前安企部长，你猜猜他上绞刑架前有没有想起你？」

金泳三谎话连天，但以张世东全信了，他愿意相信卢前辈就是这样冷血的混蛋。然而……阁下……最后真的有想起我吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章预告:猫猫入狱检查 被预警轮透 喜闻乐见的抹布猫猫情节又要来了


	4. 狱警mob猫猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “前总统啊，您在这监狱里谈基本权利，和在五共说人权一样好笑。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无底线的抹布猫猫

这座监狱关着的都是刑期十年以上的重刑犯，有杀人强奸的，有经济诈骗、贪污受贿不当蓄财的，当然也不乏政治犯，有的还是他和全斗焕送进去的。毕竟也不是每个人都会被金泳三「平反」，不过是五共六共政治斗争中可怜的失败者。

所有从看守所转移到监狱的犯人都要脱光衣服接受检查，前总统也不例外。他得到的唯一特殊照顾就是单人单间，每天配给餐食不用去食堂。

卢泰愚始终低着头，但在场所有人都认识他。一丝不挂站在狱警面前，周围囚犯异样的目光让他觉得羞耻，尤其是自己身上有十分明显的被人用过的痕迹。金泳三那些人留下的，还有斗焕的牙印。

万人之上的总统，被拉下神坛成了阶下囚，而现在在场所有人都知道他被人操了。

为了防止一些犯人在肛门里夹东西偷偷带进监狱，每个人的后面都要检查。虽然看守戴着很薄的医用橡胶手套，但长期沉溺于淫乱活动的前总统身体极其敏感，看守把手指伸进去抠挖检查的时候，卢泰愚忍不住嗯了一声，连阴茎都动了一下。

他显然意识到了身体的反应，更多异样的目光聚焦在他身上，如果不是这里站着狱警，这些人恐怕真的会做出什么不好的事情。

「站到那边去。」检查他的看守说道，卢泰愚一愣，我没夹带什么东西啊？还没来得及解释，他被拖到了旁边，而不是检查完的队列。那个看守看了他一样，这眼神……好奇怪。

所有人都检查完毕，就卢泰愚一个人被查出问题站在旁边。犯人们穿了监狱的衣服列队入监，看守都跟着走了，只剩下刚才检查卢泰愚的那一个。

「我……」

「汉城拘留所那么乱啊？」狱警盯着卢泰愚肩膀上的牙印说道，「那儿的看守干的？」

卢泰愚心里一紧，就算我说是被两位前总统操了，你也不可能相信吧。他低着头选择沉默。

「我问你话呢，啊！你以为你还是总统啊？」狱警凶起来，声音也大了许多，卢泰愚已经很久没被这么吼过了，拘留所的时候也没有。

「没……没有。不是的。」卢泰愚往后缩了一下，摇摇头。

「那什么人干的？」

「就……就是青瓦台……来的人……」卢泰愚含糊其辞地回答了。倒也没说谎，狱警一想挺合理。政客嘛，最喜欢看自己政敌凄惨的样子，尤其是在这种情形下还可以肆意凌虐。

是谁根本不重要，他也并不想知道这种事，不过是找个借口。

「都说政客和婊子一样，我看你确实像婊子——跟我过来。」从看到卢泰愚身上的痕迹开始，狱警下面就硬了起来，现在觉得皮肤都在燃烧。他一把拉住卢泰愚的胳膊，带进隔壁一间黑漆漆的房间，狠狠把他推到地上。

这和曾经的「活动」完全不一样。说到底以前再怎么粗暴再怎么疼痛都是自己情愿的。

「不要……放开我……你不可以这么做……」听到脱裤子的声音，卢泰愚颤抖着说。

「啪」的一声，他被重重甩了一个巴掌，脑子翁的一下。打的力气很大，卢泰愚觉得脖子都扭着了。

「您这是要申诉公民权利吗？」头皮一阵刺痛，头发被对方拽了起来，「在这监狱里谈什么基本权利，和在第五共和国谈人权一样可笑。」

脑子还是晕的，但脸上火辣辣的疼痛起来，卢泰愚好不容易听清他讲了什么。

「你现在什么都不是了，不好好听话，能让你比死了更难受。」扯着头发的手终于松了，接下来就是被按在冷冰冰的地板上。门啪的一声关上了，房间一片漆黑。

这已经是……强奸了……

从未体验过的无助感，卢泰愚想逃离这个伸手不见五指的房间，却被死死压在冰凉的地板上。

明明以前也跟很多人干过，这次却异常抗拒。从刚才被一群犯人用色眯眯的眼神盯着，到现在被狱警掰开臀瓣，脸颊贴着地板，手脚冰凉。

可这里是监狱，也不知道这个变态狱警会不会……卢泰愚抽了两下鼻子，不再挣扎。

「呵。」

狱警冷笑了一声，两根手指戳进后穴，在里面抽了两三下。指甲边缘蹭到脆弱的内壁，身体酥麻发软，卢泰愚没忍住轻声叫了出来。

对于狱警来说，这感觉就跟做梦一样。前几年还在各大媒体上电视上出现的大总统，现在正无助地缩在地上任由自己玩弄，没有任何反抗的余地。已经硬的不行了。

「屁股翘起来趴好。」甚至可以肆无忌惮地命令前总统做出羞耻的动作。卢泰愚照做了，幸亏这个房间漆黑一片，否则他红得通透的脸又不知道会激起狱警多大的欲望。

「阿西，这家伙跑到哪里去了。」门外传来别的狱警的声音，脚步声也越来越近。卢泰愚想着说不定会来个正直的人阻止这个变态继续侵犯自己，心中燃起一点希望。

「你疯了……放开我！」卢泰愚放声喊道，然后使劲推开身上的人，挪到门口墙边大喘着粗气。

「你在干什么啊？」外面的狱警打开了没锁的门，走廊的灯光照亮狭小的房间。原来是个储藏室。

前总统浑身赤裸地缩墙根，耳垂红得要滴血。而自己的同事正光着屁股鸡巴还硬着，一看就知道里面发生了什么。卢泰愚可怜兮兮地望着打开门的狱警，走廊灯光照在惨白的脸上，鲜红的巴掌印清晰可见。

「操……你干什么啊？这他妈前总统，万一被知道——」话没说完，他的目光几句落在卢泰愚身上新鲜的牙印和吻痕上，也就是一个月内留下的痕迹。

「你觉得上面会管吗？」被推开的狱警站起来走到卢泰愚身后，俯身摸了摸全斗焕留下的那个牙印，「或者说，现在青瓦台的人，恨不得他在监狱被玩坏掉吧？」

进门的狱警沉默了。卢泰愚开始后悔刚才自己竟然幻想会有人救自己。早该料到的，谁会帮助一个失势的前总统，现在更完蛋了。

「也是。」

「不如把今天值班的都叫过来吧，好让他断了念想。」卢泰愚这才意识到这个变态狱警是管事的。听到他要叫更多人的时候，卢泰愚抓着他的裤腿哭着摇头。

「对不起……求求你不要……」

「哦，这么快就变脸了？晚了——你刚刚要是不乱叫，我爽完就放你走。」

当小小的储藏室挤了六个人的时候，卢泰愚彻底瘫在了墙角，腿脚都软了。

他试图让自己不要那么害怕。自己还是第九师团师团长的时候被斗焕邀请，参加他们保安司的季度团建。那天晚上在高级酒店的总统套间，不也被斗焕和他手下几个参谋大领一起干了吗？一点都不害怕，反而很舒服的。可……这完全不一样啊……

「看来前总统很不适应这里的环境，我们就来教教他吧。」现在储藏室的门敞开时，所有人都看见了缩在墙角面色潮红的卢泰愚。狱警头子把他从地上拽起来，让他面朝另一个人跪下。

卢泰愚不敢看这些人的表情，面前的看守已经拔出他的阴茎，准备塞到他嘴里。

「你已经不是总统了，也别把自己当成前总统。」身后的狱警头子恶狠狠地在他耳边说了句，然后猛的将梆硬的肉棒塞入后穴。没有任何的润滑，极度的羞耻混着绝望和恐惧，一瞬间的撕裂感逼出眼泪和呻吟。

面前的人拽住他的头发把阴茎送进他嘴里，和身后插入的勃起同时打桩般抽插起来，单纯用冲刺来满足快感。

其实卢泰愚很会口交，就连那次诱惑张世东还是从口开始的。主动舔舐吮吸，让世东射在自己脸上，舌尖沾到精液和阴茎顶端之间拉出白丝。最后世东实在没有把持住自己，脸上带着委屈和愤怒，直接在沙发上把骚货前辈给上了。

身后的男人想将两个囊袋也塞进小穴里似的发狠蛮干，面前那位也完全不知道可以享受自己的嘴巴。没有任何调情，只有打桩一样的单调进出——连令人讨厌的许和平都知道要摸摸大腿根、亲亲肩膀和后背。

后面好痛。卢泰愚觉得自己要跌在地上，不得不伸手环住正在操他嘴巴的男人的腰，而这样让阴茎刺得更深，每一下都顶到喉咙口。

呕吐感与窒息感此消彼长，眼泪顺着脸颊砸在地上，卢泰愚脑子一片空白，只觉得嘴里的鸡巴越来越大，填满整个口腔。

「骚货。」面前的男人喷射在卢泰愚的喉咙里，不少精液呛进气管，卢泰愚挣扎着去推男人的腰，后穴在窒息的反应中急剧收缩，紧紧夹着穴里的阴茎喷射在他肠道深处。

「咳咳……」卢泰愚上身软倒在地面，好不容易把气管里的异物咳出来，另一个人就掐着他的腰把他臀部往上一抬，又一根阴茎送了进去。

有了方才精液的润滑，抽插变得顺利，但这些狱警根本不知道怎么让别人舒服，只顾着发泄自己的欲火。粗大只是刚好擦过前列腺，没有刻意顶撞，反而使卢泰愚更难受。

「呜呜……嗯……」

身边还有人对着他手冲，精液射在他腰部，白浊滴在地上。抽插声混杂淫荡水声，卢泰愚扭着腰哼唧，屁股被狠狠打了一巴掌。

「怎么，嫌不舒服啊，婊子？」

卢泰愚夹了夹屁股，含着另一根鸡巴轻轻摇头。

「总统阁下嫌我们没碰他的小花心呢。」也不知道谁这么说了句，卢泰愚很快就在不断追击中被后面的看守戳到顶点，整个人触电一样颤抖起来。

「唔啊……啊！」他不得不吐出嘴里的阴茎，被猛烈顶撞敏感点的时候，如同持续不断的电击。眼前闪过白色的闪电，意识一瞬间丧失，稍微缓过神的时候自己已经射了。

在他身后射完精液的男人终于抽出还塞在他后穴的性器，拔出时发出啵的一声，还溅出不少精液。里面的精液以及被肏干前列腺流出的肠液，失禁一般顺着穴口汩汩流出，沿着苍白大腿流到地上。

卢泰愚蜷缩成一团，抽噎着求他们让自己休息一下，但很快又一个男人从身后将他抱起，缩成一团的动作很快被摆弄成把尿的姿势，左右分开他的腿固定成M型。

「你今晚要让这里所有人都爽到，否则别回去。」

卢泰愚记不得到底多少人操了他，因为还有路过库门的其他狱警加入，也有人干了不止一次。

到了最后，两条腿已经因为抽筋全麻木，合都合不拢了。每次都被顶撞敏感点，身体持续高潮，嘴里全是精液的味道。不知道被内射了多少次，小腹能看出明显的鼓胀，肚子要被撑炸了。由于做的时间过长，出现脱水，神智恍惚。

「唔……能不能……喝点水……」

话没说完，浓稠的精液就射在他干裂的唇缝上。嘴里、脸上，赤裸的身体上，布满浊液和红色掐痕。卢泰愚再也坚持不住彻底昏倒在地上。

被这群变态狱警轮奸的时候，卢泰愚回想起和斗焕他们做的时候，还有自己也当总统以后约人聚众活动。他们玩得也很大，有那么几次自己甚至被搞失禁了。不过无论如何，总会有人在做完之后搂着他，抱着他去浴室帮他清理，然后相拥而眠。

但现在这绝不可能。

卢泰愚醒来的时候，首先恢复的是嗅觉。浑身都是精液的味道，后穴的麻木已经变成撕裂的痛感。小腹仍然涨得很。

现在房间里只有一个狱警，是一开始那个。他手上多了件不怎么合身的囚服，随手扔给卢泰愚。

接过衣服，他颤巍巍地套了起来，穿裤子的时候因为会牵动刚刚被蹂躏过的肠壁，钻心的疼痛使眼泪又不争气地流了出来。

「呜呜……」

激情褪去之后，他的身体开始发冷。卢泰愚一直喜欢事后的温存，他的同事与下属们也很乐意这么做，搂在怀里、亲亲额头。而现在这都是奢望。

「走。」狱警冷冰冰地命令道。卢泰愚实在是站不起来，以前只要是多人运动，最后总有人会抱着他洗澡然后再抱回床上，当了总统更是如此。

「怎么，要人扶还是抱啊？」

不能再惹他了。再这么干一轮自己第一天就要死在监狱了。卢泰愚摇摇头，咬着下唇努力站起来。后穴的剧痛，心理上的落差，又差点大哭出来。

穿过其他犯人的牢房前，那些人隔着铁栅栏清清楚楚地看见几年前还出现在电视上的前总统，面色潮红头发乱七八糟，走路姿势十分怪异。仔细看脸，之前肯定哭得很惨，现在也是将哭不哭的样子。

「前总统是个骚货啊！」那些犯人们一边用淫秽的言语羞辱他，还一边吹起口哨。那个狱警也没管，他非常乐意看到卢泰愚羞耻的样子。

以前也不是没被这么说过，早就不止一次了。

「总统阁下为了点选票就敞开大腿，岂不是跟婊子一样吗？」

「阁下您是靠身体接的班吧？」

想要拉拢的在野党议员，还是心甘情愿送钱的财阀，包括斗焕在内，很多人都这样说过他。可这又算什么呢？对于卢泰愚而言，性贿赂不过是工作，晚宴后的团建也只是放松项目而已。羞耻感？绝对不存在的。要说羞耻，接受贿赂的人不也一样，曝出去了也就是性丑闻三个字。

可现在不一样。他只是被无缘无故地轮奸了。没有一点点的快感和享受，操他的人纯粹是为了发泄兽欲，自己是他们泄欲的工具，什么也得不到，什么也反抗不了。

现在还被一群囚犯吹口哨说下流话，羞耻感让他的鼻尖又酸起来。

在走路的过程中，屁股里的精液顺着大腿往下流，随后越来越多的浊液流出来，沾在裤子上，濡湿一大块布料。

「靠，这婊子是不是被操失禁了啊？」裤子的屁股那块被精液弄湿，刚好被后侧的犯人看到。而脚下被什么东西绊到，身体瞬间丧失平衡，一个前倾以趴跪的姿势摔在地上。

现在他被精液弄湿的裤子一览无余，所有犯人都盯着他的屁股看。

「湿了一片啊！」这些人更开心了，口哨也吹得更响。明明四肢都发凉，脸上却像烧起来一样烫。他突然意识到刚才是那个狱警故意伸出脚绊他的。

「起来。」而狱警根本没有搀他起来的意思，甚至踢了他两脚。

眼泪已经控制不住流出来了，卢泰愚踉踉跄跄站起身，抽了抽鼻子。从储藏室到他囚室的路其实并不长，最多就是青瓦台大门口到总统办公室的距离，可对于卢泰愚而言却如此漫长。

自己的囚室门被关上的一瞬间，卢泰愚彻底情绪崩溃，抱着枕头泣不成声。他想起全斗焕，想起朴哲彦，还有在那些高级宾馆躺在同事怀里的感觉。

那个狱警离开前还在跟他说，「以后大家都会好好照顾你的，判无期的前总统。」

已经一无所有的前总统，连最后的一丝尊严也被践踏殆尽。所有人都可以欺凌他侮辱他，骂他婊子然后肆无忌惮强奸他。

那个狱警说的没错。

在这监狱里谈基本权利，和在五共说人权一样好笑。


	5. 噩梦的开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从淫乱天堂坠入淫乱地狱，同样被人说成骚货，奉承和羞辱是全然不同的感觉。  
> 用完就被扔在冰凉的地面，连自己都欲望都没有被照顾到。
> 
> 猫猫清洗自己+早上被透

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 试着mindfuck了一下下和平
> 
> 以及，除了猫猫所在的监狱全员阴间人（这些人不会还阳，只是艹猫工具人），其他五共成员都在正经监狱。

哭过之后，卢泰愚喝了些水就睡下了。身体很不舒服，却梦见了曾经的事。

是在第九师团的时候，某个节假日和另一位师团长，带着几个下属一起搞了。

军队内部命令禁止军人之间发生关系，被发现的士兵甚至有可能被判实刑。然而最乱的却也是军队上层，师团长们隔三差五大办小办，高尔夫、大宴，然后就是混乱的性关系。真讽刺。

「卢将军还要吗？」跟他平级的一样是少将的另一位师团长搂着他，一边亲光裸的肩膀一边问，身边还坐着刚刚干过他的下属。

是个第三人称的梦。床上红着脸蛋舒舒服服躺着享受的人是卢泰愚少将，而不是作为阶下囚的自己。

「唔……累了……」

「好。」少将又亲了他一口，把插在他身体里的阴茎慢慢退出来。卢泰愚身边的下属随即下床，把旁边浴池的水龙头打开。

哗啦啦的水声中，卢泰愚靠在这位师团长怀里，师团长搂着他的背轻轻抚摸。事后的温存与相拥总是美妙而温馨的，全身心的放松，身体轻飘飘的。

「长官。」不久，下属从浴室出来，把床上的卢泰愚横抱起来带到浴室，小心翼翼地放进温热的洗澡水里。接下来也没他什么事，趴在浴池边沿让下属清洗就好了。

「嗯……高大领……很不错呢。」

「诶？」大概是第一次来玩的下属，被表扬之后还有点脸红，「没……是，是师团长比较……厉害。」

卢泰愚笑了出来。随着手指深入，温热的水灌进肠道，暖暖热热的。

清洗干净身体，换好睡衣再被重新抱回床上。几个下属相继告别，卢泰愚靠在那位少将身上，少将关了台灯，帮他把被子盖好。

「晚安，卢将军。」

「晚安。」

突然天旋地转起来，肚子涨得发痛，眼前的景象开始崩塌，取而代之的是蒙着脸穿黑衣服的一群人，正在一步步接近他。

「唔！」卢泰愚惊醒，虽然恐怖的景象消失了，但肠道里半干的精液让他很不舒服。在看守所的那几次，做完之后不久就有人带他去浴室，而现在不知道过了多久，可能是那帮人射太多了，肚子都涨起来了。不弄出来要拉肚子的。

卢泰愚双手撑着床垫试图坐起来，背还没挺直，后穴的撕裂感让他倒抽一口凉气。

以前要是做到一点力气都没有了，都是被人抱着清洗的。算了，不能再想这些了……

忍着痛，跌跌撞撞走到洗手池旁。不少精液都留在很深的地方，手指根本碰不到。

他记不得那时候别人是怎么帮他清理出来的，如果这么深的话……好像就稍微难受了一下，然后里面的精液的跟着流出来的。

卢泰愚试探着打开水龙头，水是冰凉的。沾着凉水的手指沿着内壁塞进后穴，冷水刺激了肠壁，肠道本能地收缩，把深处的精液挤出了一些。

他试着在把手指深入，却碰不到更里面的浊液。到底怎么弄出来啊……卢泰愚急得要命，左手按了按鼓胀的小腹，肚子痛了一下，后面却没什么东西流出来。

「唔嗯嗯……」

手指一直胡乱地别在身后抠挖，再这样下去又要高潮。或许……他试着按压前列腺所在的凸起处，在高潮来临的时候再揉按小腹，果不其然肠道伸出和肚子里的精液真的顺着内壁流了出来。

他撑在洗手池上喘着气，好不容易缓过来，用手沾了些许冷水把贴着后壁的精液弄出来。

回到床上的卢泰愚已经一点力气没有了，彻底瘫软在被子里面。以前的回忆还是时不时侵扰他的大脑。全斗焕、朴哲彦，哪怕只是一夜情的同事，都会温柔地抱着他去洗澡，然后靠在一起相拥而眠。

而现在，只能抓着被角，身体蜷缩着，希望明天睁开眼睛不要在发生这种事情。然而他也非常明白，这是奢望。

一切都是ys安排好的。

——

果不其然，第二天早上，监狱里接到上级长官的命令:必须保证前总统活着，但不要让他太舒服了。

对于金泳三来说，他的两个仇人，一个被送上绞刑架，一个被扔在监狱生不如死，没什么更令人心情舒畅的了。

早餐是送来的，吃完自己洗干净盘子交给看守就行。比起汉城拘留所，餐食变差了许多，不过卢泰愚在不在乎这种事了。牢房的门被打开，看守来收盘子。

「没洗干净啊。」是昨天也参加强暴活动的看守，但因为入职不久，所以没怎么轮得上他，只被口了一回。他想找个借口一大早单独享用前总统淫乱的身体。

「诶，我洗干净了啊？」刚睡醒不久，卢泰愚没反应过来对方刁难他的动机，看了看干干净净的餐盘。

「你还敢顶嘴啊，以为自己还是总统是吧？」他把门带上了，卢泰愚这才意识到事情不妙，连忙道歉。

「对不起，我再洗一遍……」手腕被抓住的时候，卢泰愚知道来不及了。后面还是肿的，好不容易弄干净，又要被侵犯。

看守拿走餐盘放到一边，二话不说脱了卢泰愚的裤子。穴口处发红，但附近清清爽爽的，昨天留下的痕迹都不在了。

「你倒是把自己洗得很干净啊。」

他把卢泰愚按在墙上，一边拿手指抠挖紧致的小洞，一边言语羞辱。

一阵阵刺向大脑激袭来，被侵犯也觉得爽，真的就像婊子一样了……

隔壁囚室传来一些动静，卢泰愚惊了一下，下意识后壁缩紧。

身后的人明显对他的反应不管不顾，扩张没有到位也没什么润滑，就扶着僵直的鸡巴狠狠送了进去。

「唔…！」一手撑着墙，另一只手立刻捂住即将发出尖叫的嘴。万一被别人听到又要被轮。

看守变本加厉地用力，毫无章法的进出，撕扯着昨天才被蹂躏的软肉。卢泰愚只能咬着右手，用手上的疼痛盖住后穴的撕裂感。

「你里面还真舒服呢。」卢泰愚自己也越来越硬，但身后看守并不会照顾他的欲望，只是使劲掐着他的腰蛮干。

眼泪就砸在自己的右手上，手上皮都咬破了，后面的粗暴抽插还没有停止。

之前也有人说过类似的话，是他在青瓦台的时候，已经当上总统了。大概他的民政首席一类的人，关上门跟他在总统椅上做。一样的话，处境不同，感觉必定是天差地别。

一种是纯粹的羞辱，一种是另一种方式的奉承。

一股热流冲进后穴，被操久了腿支撑不住，贴着墙身体下滑。看守绝不可能揽着他的腰把他抱到床上去，只会拽着他的头发让他站起来。

「站起来。」

卢泰愚双手撑着地，精液就从屁眼往地上滴，可就是使不上劲。

「呜呜……」

「我不想再说第二遍。」头皮被扯得更疼了，卢泰愚清楚再不听话后果会更糟糕。只能挣扎着扶着墙站起来，把脸贴在墙上。

「看你这不情不愿的样子，明明是个婊子——心理落差很大对吧？」本来不想再回忆以前的事情，被他这么一说，眼前又浮现出当选总统那天晚上，宴会之后哲彦黏在身上，一边亲自己一边阁下阁下地喊着。

「哲彦啊，你知道你在干什么吗？」他敞开大腿靠在床头，揽住朴哲彦的肩膀。

「嗯……操大韩民国总统啊～」

卢泰愚指尖戳了戳哲彦的鼻子，两个人都笑了出来，然后朴哲彦俯身吻他，很快就火热地开始运动。

看守射了两次，最后把卢泰愚丢在冰冷的地面上，没有亲吻没有拥抱，就像丢垃圾一样把他摔在地上。

「荡妇一样。」他踹了一脚缩在地上的卢泰愚，啪的一声把门关上离开了。卢泰愚还是半脱裤子的状态，因为疼痛而惨白的脸贴在地面。最糟糕的是，自己的阴茎还硬着。

「呜……哲彦……」可能因为刚刚想到了哲彦，嘴里就不知不觉蹦出了他的名字。不同于全斗焕他们，哲彦每次都很温柔，亲昵地喊他大哥然后亲吻他的嘴唇和肩窝，事后总要搂抱好久。

可现在既没有人抱他也没有人亲他，做不好还可能被打被轮……屁股上和大腿根全是红色掐痕，又昨晚的也有刚刚的，手也被自己咬破了。

「大哥我们一起呀。」哲彦会在恰到好处的时候爱抚他的下身，然后两个人几乎同时射出来。

如今卢泰愚只能颤抖着用没被咬破的手握住仍发硬的阴茎，慢慢套弄来安抚没被照顾的下体，从天堂坠入地狱的落差感，在射出来的同时也也哭了出来。

在他看不见的地方，隔壁的牢房，里面到人已经听他零零碎碎的呻吟声冲了两次了。

无期徒刑，终身监禁，没有尽头的折磨——才刚刚开始。

——

下午放风的时候，许和平什么也没干，就坐在一张长椅上。

「啊，这不许首席吗？」和平回头看了一眼，是几年前因为受贿被抓的前同事。

「ys这政治清算可真够绝。」他叹了口气，留下一句话就走了。和平一个人呆坐着，他这话是指代阁下的死刑判决吧。

阁下为什么没把自己咬出来呢……是因为即便把责任推给下属，也清楚知道自己不可能逃过死刑的命运吗？司令官已经死了，这个问题永远没有答案了。

司令官、五共，他的、他们的权力、荣耀，全都没有了。

可这又该怪谁呢？

把他们关进监狱的金泳三，还是宣布民主化的卢前辈，还是他们自己呢？


	6. 犯人抹布猫猫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轮奸和失禁预警

接下来的一周，卢泰愚基本每天都会被一两个狱警干。虽然这总比一堆人轮要好，但每次都是野蛮粗暴的操干。没有前戏、没有爱抚，更没有事后的温存。做完就被扔地上，缓过劲来再自己用冷水弄干净。

早晨醒来的时候，再也不会有人亲昵地搂过他的肩膀，在柔和的阳光下问他还疼不疼，想吃什么早餐，下午要不要泡温泉，想不想打高尔夫。

「卢将军想吃什么呢，我们让人送上来。」那次还真的挺开心的，和那位师团长上床，倒也没什么特殊目的，没有任何心理负担，单纯一起放松一下。可能因为是卢泰愚喜欢的粗暴类型，做完之后又会温柔地搂着自己亲亲昵昵温存好久，同样也是自己说停就会停的。

「嗯……我们直接去餐厅吃吧。」

「诶，卢将军没事吗？要不要再躺会儿……」

「没事啦。」卢泰愚坐起来亲了一口旁边的师团长，「下午一起打高尔夫吧？」

「好。」师团长也轻轻回吻了自己，「卢将军不要一大早诱惑人啊。」

许多身影重叠在一起，全斗焕，朴哲彦，甚至是那些一夜情的对象、同僚、受贿的议员。也不是没被弄晕弄出血过，只是自己晕了之后他们都会好好照顾自己，清理上药然后抱在怀里过夜。

再也不会有了。这里的人只想折磨自己，肉体上，精神上，让他慢慢崩溃。你的复仇真成功，金泳三总统。

下午两点，监狱的放风时间，卢泰愚选择待在囚室里。他根本不敢出去，第一天来的时候所有人都看见他被轮完之后的可怜样子，这些重刑犯被关在这里那么久，肯定会对他做不好的事。

可今天不一样。一个狱警从外面打开了房门，一脸冷漠地跟他说，出去活动。卢泰愚不敢拒绝，一路低着头跟狱警出去了。

已入深秋，囚服单薄，户外有些寒冷。空旷敞亮的场地上有健身器材，还有一个小的篮球场。狱警不见了，或许离得很远，他环顾四周只能看见其他刚刚被放出来的囚犯。

显然始终低着头是完全没有意义的，现在所有人的目光都聚焦在他的身上。犯人们没有去篮球场，也没看那些健身器材，而是逐渐向他聚拢。

卢泰愚下意识地后退，但没走几步后背就装上墙壁。

「卢大总统啊。」

监狱里也是拉帮结派的，牢头狱霸常常就是被打击的黑社会头目。比起靠政治手腕、金钱财富笼络人心的政客们，在监狱这个小社会，更容易「称霸」的还是原来混黑道的人。这对卢泰愚是个坏消息。因为清扫黑恶势力可是他任期内的大功一件。

喊他名字的那个人比他高了半个头，肩膀上还有黑色文身。这人他没见过，但他身后站着的几个人卢泰愚倒是有点记忆，五共时候被全斗焕送进去的，似乎是工人运动的领袖？挺刺头的，被判无期，ys上台也没平反。

「还认识我吗？」领头的那个犯人扯住卢泰愚囚服的领子，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

至于这个文身男，卢泰愚是真的不认识，或者记不清，只能摇摇头，说了声对不起。

他一把将卢泰愚推倒在地，向身边的人使了个眼色。

身体失去平衡，随后腹部一阵重击，卢泰愚疼得叫出声，双手捂着肚子，差点把中午吃的饭吐出来。

「不认识？」刚刚膝击他胃部的男人拽住他的头发，一脚踩住卢泰愚的腰，「你再仔细看看，卢泰愚总统阁下，这里多少人是被你送进来的？」

这不就是那群闹事工人的头子吗？明明是斗焕把你们送进来的……卢泰愚没有反驳，用略显沙哑的嗓音又说了声对不起。

「清缴黑恶，留名青史，是吧，卢泰愚？」文身男人使劲踹了一脚他的背部，「好啊，你成功了，老子要一辈子烂在这个破监狱，但你也一样！」

「唔……」可能再使点劲脊椎都要被踢断。卢泰愚缩成一团，胃绞痛和后背的疼痛交织在一起。

「很疼是吧？」教唆工人闹事的犯人还扯着他的头发，「你们搞刑讯逼供的时候有没有想过自己也有一天会被打得满地找牙啊？」

说着他又对着卢泰愚的肚子踹了一脚，不过这次踢到了手臂。受力的外臂被踢出一块红印，卢泰愚又缩了一下。

或许是肚子上第一次挨的那下太重了，呕吐感间断出现，他不自觉地干呕起来。

卢泰愚还隐隐约约记得国内大批工人被教唆闹事的时候，全斗焕抓到了这个领头的家伙。但因为没有什么定罪证据，就带进西冰库严刑伺候。全斗焕还自信满满地跟他说，一天就能让他招供。不过这个人身体还挺能抗，三天才招供。

现在报复的时候到了。这群人报复的时候都到了。这群人都围了上来，接二连三的殴打让卢泰愚难以从地上起身，只能在暴力之中护住自己的头部与腹部。

犯人们以半圆围绕着他防止他逃跑，粗暴地拳打脚踢着，就像是欺负一只毫无反抗能力的猫咪似的。

「对不起……求求你们不要打我了……我做什么都可以……」这个时候想保命也只有这个办法了。再这样下去肯定会内脏出血死掉的。在恰当的时机示弱，以前在青瓦台是以退为进，如今只是为了活下去。

「不要脸的婊子。」刚才扯着他头发的犯人骂了他一句，到底是继续打还是操，似乎也那个文身男决定。文身男大概是被掀掉的黑社会的头目。

突然后面有个人说了句，「操，他是不是硬了啊？」明明被踹得疼得要死，自己居然起了反应，卢泰愚余光瞥了一下自己的裆部，阴茎把裤子撑出明显的鼓起。怎么会这样……

他还没来得及多想，文身男子就拔掉了他的裤子，掰开他的双腿让他敞开大腿对着所有人。答案已经有了。比起殴打，轮奸更能让这帮人解气、泄欲。

从卢泰愚的角度，他只能看到阳光直射在自己的阴毛里，所有人的视线都集中在他裸露的下半身上。

文身男用手在玩弄他的下体。 深秋里他的手却是火热，在卢泰愚羞耻的兴奋中慢慢潮湿。

「贱货，被打都能起反应——你是不是很希望被操啊？」

周遭的人发出猥琐的笑声，在强烈羞耻感的作用下，卢泰愚觉得脸颊烧起来一样，一定红透了。

一根手指塞进体内，旋转抠摸着，在他直肠里探索起来。卢泰愚不适的向墙根缩了一下，很快手指又多了几根，并且用力往里顶，顶开紧闭的洞穴。

卢泰愚发出一声绵长呻吟，他的双腿被抬起，腿根处被狱警们掐出来的红色痕迹还没完全消失。

犯人们看着他的勃起发出兴奋的惊叫声，明明还没开始被侵犯就觉得要羞耻得烧起来。

以前也不是没干过类似的事。在斗焕快要坐上总统椅之前，某次淫乱的狂欢夜。全斗焕把刚刚被他内射过的秘书室长许和平堆在自己身上，一屁股精液的许室长毫无廉耻地抬起卢泰愚的大腿，笑嘻嘻地说卢长官你怎么也湿成这样了呀。那个时候卢泰愚还笑着自己掰开臀瓣，「许室长你还好意思说呢。」两个人在全将军和几个同事面前做得可爽了。

「想你以前是怎么被操的啊？」他被一个不轻不重的巴掌拉回现实，文身男解下裤子，掏出早已硬直的阴茎，完全不顾身小穴还没有扩张到位，狠狠捅了进去。

「操，婊子真他妈紧。」

尽管甬道里分泌了些许肠液，但比起做爱需要的润滑，里面还是过于干涩。粗大的阴茎只能勉强挤进前端的一小部分，上面的蓝青血管被夹得瞬间胀出可怖的青紫。

「唔……别……」

男人没有理会卢泰愚脸上的痛苦，绷紧小腹，双手按住他的肩膀，挺腰贯穿。

「唔啊啊！」

被巨大异物插入的瞬间，卢泰愚无助地蹬了双腿，可能因为这个黑社会尺寸过大，他觉得自己里面要裂开了。男人抬眼看向旁边的人，那个教唆工人闹事的犯人。他立刻会意解开裤子，把阴茎递到卢泰愚嘴边。

他张开嘴含住，那人像报复似的直接捅进他的喉咙口。上面下面都好难受，想吐却被堵住喉咙，连呼吸都不顺畅了。

文身男人抽插了两下突然拔出阴茎，浓稠的腥红从里面缓缓流淌下来。余光瞥见自己流出的血，卢泰愚的脸色变得惨白。下一秒，庞大的柱状物碾着他红肿的穴口，毫不留情地狠狠没入。

「呜……」什么声音也发不出来，嘴巴被鸡巴堵住，只能伸张着抽搐的手指，死死扣住地面，继续承受着下体撕裂的巨大痛苦。

全斗焕弄疼他的时候，总是默许他死死搂住自己的背，甚至抓挠也无所谓。可斗焕已经死了。

「后悔了吗，大总统？」操他嘴的男人把精液射在他的脸上，那人身后还有几个抱着手笑看他的人。「把我们都送进来，建立你们繁荣的第五共和国，满意了吧？」

卢泰愚被操得说不出完整的话，只能断断续续地辩解，「呜呜……这件事……我没有参与的……」

当然这些人根本不想听他解释，强暴他也纯粹是为了泄愤和泄欲。第二根鸡巴堵住他的嘴，什么话都说不出来，只能发出无助的呜咽声。

「反正你和全斗焕一伙的，现在他死了，那就算到你头上好了。」这都是ys的安排吧，让这些和他、和全斗焕有关系的犯人都出现在他所在的监狱。争辩是毫无意义的，可真的好委屈……无论是dj的死还是这些人的怨气。

「呜呜……」

「哟，还哭了，你跟着全斗焕作恶的时候怎么不哭啊？还狡辩，你当这是法庭呢？」

下面每一次的抽插都是顶到最深处再退出，红色黏腻的穴肉随着阴茎翻出又被完全挤回。

恶人的帮凶。全斗焕坏事做尽，他卢泰愚也算坏事做尽吗？我还是被直选上来的……

「提到全斗焕就哭啊，你干脆跟他一起死了算了。」

自己的阴茎在操弄中越来越硬，男人四指圈住他的阴茎柱身不断撸动起来，拇指用力抠挖碾磨敏感圆润的阴茎头部。说话的人正抱着手，在不远处对他笑。卢泰愚的视线越来越模糊，因为下体的刺激翻起白眼，口水都顺着嘴角往外流。

「被强奸还爽成这样。」

文身男并不想让卢泰愚舒服，于是转而硬指甲抠挖碾磨粉嫩的阴茎头部。疼痛混杂着难以言喻的尿意涌了上来，卢泰愚弓起身子，颤抖啜泣着，想射却又射不出来。

旁边几个围着他的人正对着他的脸手冲，很快他的头发和睫毛上全是腥臭的精液，口中也全部是刚刚被迫吞下的精液气味。

文身男还在剐蹭脆弱的玲口，卢泰愚也不知道自己想喷溅出来的到底是精液还是尿液。别人的射精、自己的泪水和口水把整张脸都打湿了，嘴巴里的阴茎终于出去了，卢泰愚抽泣着求饶。

「臭婊子给我闭嘴！」文身的黑社会男不想听他说话，直接用刚刚摔在地上的内裤堵住卢泰愚的嘴。

「别他妈装一副可怜样子！」

这人干了他足足有一刻钟，才将几股浓稠的精液射在他的屁股里。期间他一直堵着卢泰愚的小洞不让他射，直到自己泄了还不松手。

嘴里被塞着一股腥臭味的内裤，想射又射不出来，大腿被一直敞开，现在有些抽筋了。

男人抽出阴茎的时候，血液混着精液流了一地。他用指腹又按了按小口然后终于松手，金黄色的液体在他放手的一刻淌到了地板上。

「这贱货都尿出来了啊。」

即便当着所有人的面失禁了，他也没有得到一秒的休息机会，教唆工人闹事的犯人插入了他仍未闭合的后穴。

他让卢泰愚跪趴在粗糙的水泥地上，臀部抬起。然后像头终于得以发泄的野兽，将他的屁股撞击得生疼，两个乳头隔着单薄的囚服上衣在地面上蹭得硬邦邦的。卢泰愚爽得想叫出来，却因为嘴巴被内裤堵住只能发出嗯嗯的声音。

「下贱的骚货。」操他的男人用侮辱性的话语骂他，把他的双手反扭在背后。不知又过了多久，这人也射在了他的后穴中。来自不同男人的精液混在一起，从他被操得红肿的肛口流出来。

「要给你拿出来吗？」男人翻过卢泰愚的身体，捏住他嘴里内裤的一角问。卢泰愚被憋的快喘不过气了，连忙点头。

「你果然更喜欢鸡巴。」男人猛得抽出他嘴里的内裤，然后把湿漉漉的阴茎又塞进他的嘴里。

「呜呜……」卢泰愚觉得自己嘴角要磨破了，这次的阴茎上除了精液的腥骚味，还有血腥味。

他卖力地吮吸以为能讨好这群施暴者，至少让他们对自己稍微轻一点。可事与愿违。

「操，跟他妈发情的母猫似的。」

他们开始抽打自己的屁股、大腿根，还有侧脸。对于这些只想对他施暴以泄愤的犯人而言，卢泰愚看上去越惨他们越爽。

下一个人刚刚满足地射完，另一个就毫不间歇地更粗暴地填满他。穴口已经彻底被干开了，泥泞不堪，里面全是精液和血丝，无法完全闭合。一股又一股滚烫的精液深深地射进了他的肠道深处。

喉咙被性器折磨得无法出声，大腿因为抽筋开始麻木，可后穴的疼痛却一点没少。浑身上下没有一块皮肤是完好的，几乎都是红肿的掐痕和咬痕。施暴者们还在他身上留下一个个牙印，他们扯掉了卢泰愚的上衣，啃咬他的腰部、肩窝，数不清的血牙印也盖住了那天全斗焕在他肩窝上留下的痕迹。

他开始神志不清，开始看到了别的东西。起初，觉得自己身处欲望的天堂，躺在一张铺着天鹅绒的大床上，全斗焕跨坐在他身上亲吻他的肩膀、肩窝，然后两个人一边激吻一边做爱。他们十指相扣，双手被压在头顶，双腿攀在斗焕腰上。

突然，肩膀处一阵剧痛，全斗焕咬了他，情欲天堂也随即消失，取而代之的是红色的烈焰。岩浆灼烧着每一寸皮肤，然后蔓延到五脏六腑。

「斗焕……」就像被推下地狱一样，卢泰愚挣扎伸出右手想抓住全斗焕，可收紧的拳头里只剩下燥热的空气。

在意识陷入一片绝寂黑暗之前，他再一次看到了全斗焕。但现在他面无表情，甚至带着不快。

「贿赂ys，减刑，这不就是你想要的结果吗？」


	7. 医务室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被玩坏的猫猫被带进医务室

轮奸持续了一个多小时，卢泰愚脸色惨白晕倒在冰冷的水泥地上，屁股里还有阴茎在抽插着。

「好了，下次再来，别弄死了。」终于有狱警阻止了他们，而犯人们也知道，在这里侵犯前总统是被默许的，很快就散了。

浑身赤裸的前总统，从头发到脚踝都被浓稠的精液浇湿了。屁股上鲜红的掌印，皮肤上触目惊心的咬痕，还有一开始被殴打留下的红印。深秋的冷风吹在他身上，卢泰愚四肢微微颤抖着。寒冷、燥热，混乱的大脑——

「这不就是你想要的结果吗。」

卢泰愚不知道自己昏了多久，醒来的时候外面已经天黑了。他躺在一张硬板床上，虽然身上挺清爽像是被水冲过，但肚子里还是涨涨的。床边放了一个简易的台板，上面有些常用药。监狱里的医务室？

卢泰愚双手撑着床板想坐起来，下体传来剧烈的撕裂感，差点叫出声。堵在后穴里的精液还黏在内壁上，并没有被清理。

「醒了啊？」医务室里有个穿着白色衣服医生模样的人。卢泰愚挣扎着坐起来，向他点点头。

「去卫生间把屁股里面弄干净，然后出来涂药。」留下一句冷冰冰的话，医生丢了一支药膏给他，然后就开门离开去吃晚饭了。

卢泰愚看着床上的药膏发了会儿呆。窗户没关严，深秋的冷风刮在脸上，似曾相识的感觉。

是有这么一次吧。差不多也是十一月，他穿着睡衣在自家的露天阳台上，不知道从哪里冒出来的哲彦突然从后面双手环住他的腰。

「大哥我们就在这里做吧。」朴哲彦笑嘻嘻的，一脸期待地看着自己。虽然有点无奈，不过还是很快答应了。

那天秋风挺凉的，所以裤子只脱了一半，上身还穿着珊瑚绒睡衣，哲彦搂着自己从后面进来。哲彦总是很温柔，润滑和扩张十分到位。做的时候舔弄他的脖子和脸颊，一边爱抚一边交合。做到一半，突然刮起凉风。

「大哥要是觉得冷，我们还是回房间吧。」

「嗯……没事……我想出来透透气……」于是他搂住哲彦的脖子主动接吻，每次亲亲之后哲彦都会脸红。那天其实挺冷的，但被搂在怀里做的时候，真的很舒服呢。

说起来哲彦……差点被自己连累坐牢，还好最后宣告无罪。但因为「不正当行为」做不成检察官了。思绪拉回现实，卢泰愚失落地叹了口气，再也回不去了，就不要想了。

医务室洗手间里的水也是冷的。后面肿得厉害，冰凉的水刺激受伤的内壁，双腿本就使不上劲，差点摔倒在浴室的瓷砖地上。

这种日子没个头了。他不知道自己还会来多少次这间医务室，隐隐约约觉得，他要么就是死在外面冰凉的水泥地，要么就是这件医务室。浑身青肿，肠道撕裂。

清洗完后穴里的精液，卢泰愚趴在床上撅起屁股给自己上药。在他记忆里，好像从来没给自己上过药。没什么经验的他只能一手撑着床，一手学着那些打炮对象，手指沾了些药膏往里面抹。碰到伤口的时候，还会本能地缩一下。

以前挺喜欢被弄出血的感觉。疼痛与快感交织，不顾嘴角溢出的涎水，翻着白眼把双腿攀附在对方腰上，肆无忌惮地呻吟媚叫。

还有那些看到他出血惊慌失措的下属。因为沉沦在总统阁下温暖潮湿的小洞里，猛烈冲撞以至于弄伤私处。卢泰愚喜欢看他们愧疚慌乱但又压制不住本性的样子。

当然，所有跟他上床的对象都会亲吻、爱抚他，事后清理上药然后抱着他温存，曾经一切都是那么理所当然。

其实医生很早就回来了，在卢泰愚刚刚开始给自己上药的时候。站在门口，他清清楚楚地看见曾在选举海报和电视节目上风光的前总统，正无力地趴跪在白色床单上，手指笨拙地塞进后穴涂抹。

卢泰愚只穿了件新换的上衣。因为指甲剐蹭了伤口，肿起来的内壁不合时宜地收缩，细微的呻吟溢出口腔，连布满掐痕都大腿都跟着颤抖。

他干咳了一声，卢泰愚被吓了一下，然后立刻抽出手指回头应了一声，面露惊慌。

「他们都说你是个不要脸的婊子，我刚才还不信呢。」医生示意卢泰愚下床，「过来口我。」

命令言简意赅。怎么连医生都这个样子……卢泰愚有一秒的犹豫，他药还没涂好。

「呵，你不做也可以，那就现在滚出去。那些人还排着队想干你呢。」

「不是，我没有不愿意！」听到要再被拖出去轮，卢泰愚立刻下床跪在医生双腿之间。可能喉咙也受伤了，声音哑得不成样子。肚子里还是今天吞下去的精液，晚上什么也没吃，但闻到这股腥味就觉得反胃。

可他转念一想，这个医生是最清楚他身体状况的，狱警们为了防止自己惨死在监狱一定会询问他的意见。而自己到底恢复到第几天才可以被拖出去轮上（且不会因此死掉）都是他一句话说了算。

半勃的阴茎搭在他脸上的时候，卢泰愚没有后退，亦没有直入主题，而是缓缓用嘴唇接触他的大腿内侧和小腹，然后伸出灵巧的舌头轻轻舔湿。

他希望自己的主动讨好是有意义的，虽然对那些狱警一点用没有。但不试试怎么知道呢。

虽然几个小时前才被轮得腰都要断了，但现在机会只有一次。把眼前这个人想象成全斗焕，想象他们二人还都穿着军装的时候，在温泉浴场穿着睡袍交欢好了。

卢泰愚闭上眼睛，把嘴唇凑到一边的囊袋旁上下舔舐，不时蜻蜓点水般碰一碰硬起的柱身。稍微睁开眼睛，能看到勃起的顶端渗出点点前液。顺着阴茎的纹路从囊袋舔到伞顶，轻轻打个转再弄湿柱身。

医生把手插在他的头发里，发出舒适的叹息声，很快就迫不及待地把整根送进卢泰愚的嘴里。

卢泰愚调整了一下跪着的姿势，然后身体前倾吞下阴茎，卖力地吮吸起来。因为下午被轮得太痛苦，哭得太久，现在眼睛也红肿了。医生看着那双将哭不哭的眼睛，还有嘴角溢出的涎水，阴茎愈发肿胀。

在舌头抵在前端刚刚滑开的时候，浊液全部喷在卢泰愚的喉咙里。

就像重感冒喉咙痛的时候一样，精液流过喉管的时候传来阵阵疼痛，卢泰愚下意识皱了皱眉。

阴茎退出的时候，顶头的精液和卢泰愚嘴唇之间拉出一根银丝。卢泰愚主动握住柱身，把上面残留的浊液舔干净。

舔到一半，方才还面无表情的医生正色眯眯地看着他，掐住他的下巴把他的头抬起来。

「还真没说错，我们大韩民国前总统是个谁都能操的婊子。」

正准备进行下一步的时候，突然一阵急促的敲门声，外面一个狱警喊医生赶紧出来，说有人在食堂斗殴被打成重伤了。

医生笑了一下，站起来有点惋惜地看着松了一口气的卢泰愚。

「还有的是机会，前总统阁下。」

夜晚，看着自己囚室里摆放的药膏和消炎药，卢泰愚想了想那个医生，还有今天遇到的那些犯人，包括这周碰过他的狱警。

现在ys在位，作为政治犯减刑就更不可能。如今跟五共有关的人都成了过街老鼠，把希望寄托在别人身上也毫无意义。

可监狱不是青瓦台，青瓦台不是监狱。即便能在官场上如鱼得水，在这里又该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预告:猫猫下一章试图性贿赂牢头狱霸结果【贿赂失败】


	8. 猫奴灌肠+和平梦里见小将

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫猫试图用身体贿赂牢头狱霸，结果……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有灌肠play  
> 虽然我知道来看这文的都是lsp但还是提醒一下 猫猫会被灌肠🌿

金大中被宣判死刑当日的晚上，许和平单独去见了全斗焕，劝他尽早（应该说是立即）执行掉dj。

「至于提前执行的法律程序，明天中午之前就可以呈递给司令官，如果司令官同意。以通北的罪名给他判刑，他多活一天，就多一点翻案的可能性。」

他记得那天天色已晚，全斗焕没回家，而是在办公室来回踱步纠结。全斗焕也在思考这个问题，如果美国人强行干涉，事情更加麻烦。

「先斩后奏，人都死了他们又能怎样。司令官顺利当选总统，只要稍微示好，他们也不可能明目张胆干预我们的政治。」

「通北的罪名已经加上，口供和物证俱在，美国人就算来质问我们也有话可说。证明一个人有罪容易，证明清白就难了，况且对一个死人呢。」

那天晚上他滔滔不绝地怂恿司令官赶紧下决心杀了金大中，他不是不知道这么做的后果，但事已至此 难道还要退缩吗。从1212那天开始，准确来说是1026开始，保安司、全斗焕，还有他们这些人，就注定会走上这条路，一损俱损一荣俱荣。

自古以来起事都只有两种结局，要么成功皆大欢喜；要么失败万劫不复。对于他们而言，失败的结局就是上绞刑架，好一点也是牢底坐穿。

不过他们都没想到的是，虽然政变成功了，全斗焕还是上了绞刑架。这算第三个结局吗？

那天晚上全斗焕听完和平的话沉思了许久，然后终于下定决心，起身拍了拍和平的肩膀。「程序上和法律上的问题就交给你了，和平。」

「是，司令官。」许和平向全斗焕深深鞠了一个躬，他现在仍能记起那天心底里莫名的激动与喜悦。自断后路反而更加心潮澎湃，就像1212那晚一样。他在保安司指挥作战，全斗焕去找崔代行签字，三守同时去强行扣押郑总长。

箭在弦上，不得不发。

前有日本帝国二二六政变，后有大韩民国一二一二，区别在于前者失败后者成功，结果却都是军部掌权。历史在不同的国家不约而同地重复着，只是细节有所差别罢了。

到了熄灯时间，许和平望着天花板，又想起来自己献言之前三守劝他三思。

「从扣下郑总长开始，我们就没有退路了，有什么好纠结的呢？」现在想想这话说得挺冲的，毕竟动手的是三守。知道自己是什么倔性子，许三守没有继续劝，叹了口气走了。

许和平没有想到的是，那天熬夜通宵赶翌日中午要呈递给全斗焕的文书，许三守端着两杯咖啡主动来帮他的忙。

「诶，三守你……」

「喝点咖啡，要我帮什么忙你说。」他们之间总有一种默契，什么都不需要解释，一个小小的举动就够了。

夜里朴哲彦接到许和平打来的电话，来咨询提前执行法律上的问题。二人之前有一些私交，成立合同搜查本部也是和平询问的朴检。

dj的死，没有人是无辜的。

不过卢前辈真是做出了对他而言最正确的决定，直到执行那天都没有参与这件事。比起司令官，卢长官可真是幸运。估计也得朴哲彦给他出的主意。

许和平叹了口气翻身准备睡了，然而刚刚闭眼，脑内就浮现出司令官就任的庆功宴当晚，醉醺醺的他被同样喝到头晕的许三守扔在床上，两个人一边笑一边无所顾虑地做。

「好久没见和平你笑了呢……你可真爱操心。」接吻、交姌，从双人床的一角滚到另一角，互相把头发弄乱，把里面弄热弄湿。

那个时候他们也想不到，今天会是这样的结局。

突然脑内有个声音打断了美好且带点淫乱的回忆。

如果你没有怂恿司令官立即杀dj，司令官现在绝不可能被ys送上绞刑架。况且，能提出这个意见并劝动司令官照做的，也只有你。

一切都变成了黑暗与沉寂。连司令官的脸都越来越模糊了。

——

后面才刚刚消肿没几天，卢泰愚又被狱警和犯人们轮操了好几回。才两个星期，被干得天昏地暗、死去活来。

为了不死在监狱，卢泰愚准备赌一把，就像当年他也赌在全斗焕身上一样。不过人的运气并不会一直很好，上半生顺利下半生可能遭灾。

他主动找上了牢头狱霸，曾经被他关进去的前黑社会老大。

「怎么，你个万人骑的婊子想勾引我是吧？」事情的发展是卢泰愚根本没有料到的。曾经屡试不爽的手段，虽然下作却也从未失败。而这一次不同，他居然被拒绝了。

满身文身的男人一手掐住他的脸，力气大到要把颧骨捏碎，恶狠狠地瞪了面前惊恐的双眼。

「卢大总统，别以为万事都能尽如你意。当年你拿钱收买我身边最信任的人来栽赃我，是不是也靠屁股了啊？」高大的男人一把推倒害他锒铛入狱的前总统，「你这种自以为掌控所有人的政客我他妈最恶心了。天天一肚子精液，腿合不拢的婊子。」他拉起卢泰愚囚服的领子，把上半身拽起来，然后狠狠抽了一个巴掌。

脑子翁的一下一片空白。这两个星期都数不清被打了多少回，扇巴掌，又踢又踹又踩。

「屁股脏成这个样子，先给你洗洗干净！」卢泰愚并没有反应过来他这话什么意思，茫然地看着牢头狱霸的两个小弟去拿放在花坛的水管。水管里还在出水，但水压不打。

牢头狱霸接过水管，两个小弟立刻把卢泰愚按在地上，轻而易举扒掉他的裤子然后掰开双腿，让他成M仰面躺在地上。

看着牢头狱霸握住水管前段靠近自己的时候，卢泰愚才意识到那句「洗洗干净」是什么意思，本能地挣扎起来。

「不要——不要这样……」

「你搞死那么多人，这些人求饶的时候你会听吗？」两个小弟死死按住抽动的大腿，牢头狱霸用三根手指直接捅开小穴再使劲撑开，另一只手把还在涌出自来水的管口硬是往里面塞。

「不要……啊！」被撑开的痛感是一方面，但惨叫出声的主要原因还是极度的恐惧。

在朴总统去世之前，有一次小办，全斗焕问他想不想试试灌肠，据说很爽。

因为两个人都是第一次玩这个，用的是较大的注射器，吸温水慢慢打进去。全斗焕全程都很小心，一直在问卢泰愚有没有不舒服。

「没事，斗焕你……继续就好。」那种温热液体倒灌进肠道的感觉，说不出的奇妙，像是被持续射精。就是到了后面肚子涨起来，有点撑撑的。

他说难受的时候，全斗焕立刻停下来了，拔出注射器亲他的脸和嘴唇。然后轻轻抚摸微涨的小肚子，像摸孕肚似的。

「啊呀斗焕，这样好奇怪。」卢泰愚边笑边说，把全斗焕的手推开。

「让泰愚给我怀一个。」

「那咱俩直接滚出军队上被告席好了。」开着无厘头的玩笑，继续拥抱亲热。

后来他回家，第二天早上拉肚子了。晚餐和朴哲彦一起在家吃的，自己喝粥的时候，不留意就说了前一天和全将军玩灌肠的事儿。

「大……大哥……」哲彦突然严肃起来，放下筷子。他早就知道大哥和全斗焕搞在一起，对卢泰愚的私生活也从未评头论足，但这次却不一样。

「诶，怎么了？」卢泰愚疑惑地抬头。

「这个还是……不要玩……比较好。那个……我没有干涉大哥生活的意思，就是……」朴哲彦欲言又止，他知道即便自己和大哥关系亲近，但人总有不能逾越的界线。

「没事你说。」

「这个有点……危险，如果控制不好的话……嗯。」为了大哥的身体健康乃至生命安全，朴哲彦左思右想，还是把前几年地检处理过的一个案件复述了一遍给卢泰愚听。

「就大邱那边，两年前有人用水管玩这个，结果把肠道和胃都撑破了，大出血没救回来。虽然双方都是自愿，但另一个人还是判了过失致死。」

说完之后二人沉默了一分钟，接着卢泰愚郑重地点点头，「好我知道了，以后不玩了。」

后来他的确就没再玩过。胃肠道被水撑破，光是想想就痛得要死。可他现在不可能像拒绝全斗焕一样用「上次玩完后来拉肚子」这样的理由拒绝对他充满恨意的牢头狱霸。

一股股凉水迅速通过穴口挤进肠道，肚子已肉眼可见的速度涨起来。肠道被冷水刺激还不自觉地收缩夹紧，更多的水被挤入深处。

「求……求求你停下来……我会死的……」他的手无助地抓挠，难受得流眼泪。灌进去的水早就比和斗焕玩的那次多了。

「那么喜欢哭，都是装出来的吧？」牢头狱霸根本没有理睬他的哀求，还把水管口塞得更深。他的大腿仍然成M字被压在地上，身体不由自主抖起来。

「呜呜呜……对不起……我错了……求求你停下来……」卢泰愚哭得更厉害了，他本该料到前黑社会老大的牢头狱霸并不喜欢遇事示弱还一脸委屈的人，但这两个星期的折磨下来，已经很难正常思考问题。

「就他妈知道求饶！」牢头狱霸反而更生气了，让他的小弟把我卢泰愚翻了个面，让他趴跪着抬起屁股。肚子里的水因为重力下流，发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，卢泰愚感觉肚子就快被撑爆了，不敢低头看现在肚子到底有多大。

在到极限之前那一刻，牢头狱霸把水管猛得抽了出来。因为塞得太深，粗糙的管口刮到前列腺的位置，他没能抑制住轻微的呻吟。

牢头狱霸从小弟手里接过一个不知道从哪儿拿来的塞子，硬生生塞进卢泰愚在流水的后穴。腹部的压力带来巨大的酸胀感，自己还像母猫发情一样趴在地上撅着屁股。

「贱货怀孕了都不知道是谁的吧？」他们还一边羞辱一边按压鼓起的肚子，而后面被堵住了，什么都流出不去。

「婊子还敢来勾引我，先看看你屁股多脏！」他使劲踢了一脚把卢泰愚踹翻，可怜的前总统只能侧躺在地上畏畏缩缩地默默流泪，一只手护着涨大的肚子。

「给我站起来，绕着活动场走一圈。」

卢泰愚惊恐地看着他，他连主动翻个身都做不到，怎么可能站起来还走路。那次还是斗焕把他横抱到浴室，帮他一起把里面的水排出去。

「听不懂人话了？」牢头狱霸把鞋尖抵在涨大的肚子上，轻轻压踩。里面的水往下涨，一边压迫前列腺，一边挤压肠胃。

「唔……」想吐却吐不出来。他如果再用力，自己可能真的变成当时哲彦说的受害人一样，肠道被挤破大出血死亡。

卢泰愚双手撑着地，试图支撑住身体，肚子挺在下面一摇一晃。因为疼痛，因为害怕，脸色惨白。

「你们当年那个西冰库，不就这么对人吗，呵。」牢头狱霸抱着手，欣赏着把他送进监狱的前总统怎么捧着大肚子挣扎站起来。

西冰库管我什么事啊！明明委屈极了，却也不敢张口辩解，他们只是想把所有的气都撒在自己身上，随便找理由罢了。毕竟斗焕已经死了。

发生了这么多事，两个人的关系也再也回不去了，可那个时候却因为斗焕没有放开自己的手觉得心安。

要是斗焕能抱着我就好了。

「走啊。」好不容易站起来了，又被牢头狱霸瞪了一眼。现在浑身赤裸，就这样在操场上走……如果那个时候跟你一起死了，是不是就没那么痛苦了？

迈开第一步的时候，肚子里的水上下晃荡的声音都能用耳朵听见。而身体重心下降的时候，冷水往穴口处沉降，压迫到前列腺，就好像被什么东西操了一下一样。

惨白的脸没走几步就开始泛红。肛门里的塞子并不是很紧，一些水顺着大腿根往外流。

「这贱货怎么跟怀孕了似的？」每走一步都刺激着脆弱的肠壁和前列腺，遇到的人还要言语羞辱他。

更有甚者来按他的肚子，稍微用力，塞子边缘溢出的水就越多。

「唔，别……」

「哈哈哈哈，婊子又尿了！」

啪的一声，还没走几步，屁股不知道被谁打了，后面猛的一夹紧，自己居然射了。白色浊液溅在地上，当着那么多人的面，被打屁股就射了。

「真他妈浪货！」身后的牢头狱霸一边辱骂一边拔掉他屁股里的塞子，「老子让你更脏一点！」

肚子里的水还没有排掉，牢头狱霸就把卢泰愚按到地上直接操进去。穴道里的水被体温温热，进去竟然异常顺滑和舒适。

卢泰愚一手护着不断颠摇的肚子，一手支撑住身体，眼泪止不住流出来。哭只会激发监狱里这些人的施暴欲，没有人会像以前一样，看到他哭就把他拥在怀里爱抚亲吻。

「你看到没有，这里所有人都可以操你，你就是个破鞋。」

真的……好难受……

他完事之后，蹲下来使劲按了一下卢泰愚的肚子。接下来的感觉就像腹泻一样，肚子里的水迅速顺着肠道往外流淌，身体就像装满水的塑料袋从地下戳破，水往外面淌了好久。期间一堆人围观，羞耻感导致全身都红得不行。

最后流出来的水越来越少，四肢却时不时抽搐一下，胀痛虽然结束了，但觉得肚子里凉凉的，呕吐感也未完全消失。

要是有个热水袋抱着就好了。那天晚上还是哲彦把热水袋装好了递给他的。

「诶呀，这婊子真是脏死了，这种人居然能当上总统。」

没有人会把他从这人间地狱救出来，更没有人再会爱抚亲吻拥抱他。「我在操大韩民国总统啊～」

那天的朴哲彦，还有已经不在的斗焕，只是回忆了。

——

半夜，许和平隐隐约约听到有人喊他的名字，喊的是「和平」。睁开眼睛，自己在一间小屋子里，他坐在沙发上。

「诶？」他环视四周，是个陌生的房间。门把手动了，进来一个人——居然是司令官。

「阁下？」许和平并没有觉得害怕，更多的是惊讶。他立刻站起身，下意识鞠躬示意。

「嗯，和平——看来是连上了。」全斗焕径直走过来坐在许和平旁边，「坐。」

「阁下您怎么……」

「我早死了，不过没想到死后还真有灵魂游荡一说。本来想去骚扰金泳三那个混蛋的，结果根本连不上。」

「连上？」和平疑惑，他看着全斗焕的脸，完全一模一样，就是阁下本人了。

「我也没搞清楚，不过似乎是……只能和正在惦记我的人在梦里联系上。」全斗焕苦笑道，「就这么个机制。」

所以，是因为睡前想到是自己害死了阁下，心怀愧疚所以才梦见阁下，用阁下的话来说就是「连上了」？

许和平刚刚准备开口道歉，全斗焕就抢先一步说，「和平，我不怪你，我就是想把dj搞死。做决定的是我，承担责任的当然也是我。」

「不是的……是我非要怂恿您的……明明三守提醒过我……是我把大家逼上绝路的……对不起……阁下……」为了自私的目的，自绝后路也就算了，还害死阁下。「阁下……应该把我供出来的……呜不是……其实我该主动说的……」

「为了减轻刑罚，把责任全推给下属，你看我全斗焕是这种人吗？」全斗焕伸手搂住微微发抖的和平的肩膀，和平鼻子酸酸的忍着没哭出来。

「不是，可我……」

「和平，这是我下的令，我签的字，即使你没出主意，我也会想尽办法除掉他的。」看着和平都快把自己手心抓破了，全斗焕直接侧身把他抱住。在保安司时期最信任的属下，帮他从保安司走到青瓦台的后辈。

「抱歉啊和平，把你和三守赶到美国去。」也不知道下一次见面是什么时候，不如把想讲的都说了吧。

「我……从来没有怨过阁下……是我的错……」说到底还不是自己的野心太大，难道能怪别人吗？

「你知道吗……其实你们走了之后那几年，青瓦台就再没有我信任的人了。」他拍了拍怀里和平的背，「所以我是想说，我不怨和平。好好服刑，最减个几年，没几年就能出去了。别哭啦。」

「嗯……」

小屋子逐渐扭曲起来，似乎连接快要结束了。两个人都感觉到了这一点。

「监狱里没人欺负你吧？」

「没——还有就是，阁下，我……我从来不认为阁下做错了什么，我一直很倾慕阁下……」许和平话还没说完，一切就消失了，自己也重新躺在监狱的床上。

阁下最后有听到自己的话吗？只是自己的梦而已吧……幻想着阁下没有怨自己，日有所思夜有所梦。

怎么可能自己走了就没有信任的人了？不是还有张世东前辈和卢泰愚前辈吗。即便没有卢长官，还有张世东前辈不是吗？

真是个自欺欺人的梦。

第二天吃早饭，电视里播放着股价跳水大跌，有人从证交所跳楼的新闻。

「我看啊，金泳三还不如卢泰愚总统呢。经济越搞越差。」

「诶你怎么进来的啊？」

「说来话长，一个什么狗屁内幕交易——律师没找好。」

许和平听他们聊天，一个人默默喝粥。

「要不是被地检给搞了，说不定我已经进青瓦台了呢——说起青瓦台，你是不是就……阿西你眼睛好肿啊。」他看向对面坐着的许和平，发现眼睛肿了一圈。

「没……没事。」许和平抬头稍微笑了一下，「青瓦台这种地方，还是别来比较好。」

想了想被判死刑的全斗焕，还有坐在他们面前判了近十年的前五共政务首席 ，两个人默契地点点头。

「有道理。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鉴于小将是五共男主角，本au里刚出场就死，所以特别给予小将一个buff，死后灵魂游荡，可以给正在惦记自己的人托梦。也就是说结尾和平看到的小将是真小将。
> 
> 以及，除了猫猫在阴间监狱，其他人都在阳间监狱。


	9. 猫猫梦见小将

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卢猫猫好不容易梦见小将，结果小将说了一堆屑话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 充满了误会和mindfuck

因为被五共清算波及，朴哲彦被迫辞职离开检察厅，不过还是重操旧业做起了律师。他曾试图申请探视被监禁的卢泰愚，却被告知涉密，连大哥到底被关在那座监狱都不知道。

一年过去了。

对于张世东而言，全斗焕被执行之后，他就失去了时间的概念。不知不觉一年就过去了，这也是金泳三执政的最后一年。

青瓦台和以前一样，激烈而混乱的政治斗争，持续低迷的经济，ys还深陷丑闻。不过这些和监狱里的前五共成员也没什么关系，至少现在他们都是这样认为的。好好服刑，争取减刑，早日恢复自由。

不过对于卢泰愚而言，这一年过得比十年还要漫长。从一开始的恐惧、疼痛，到现在的恍惚、绝望，每天唯一的祈求就是不要被打得太惨、不要被轮到下体出血昏过去。

然而这也基本是奢望。

意识清醒过来的时候，自己身处浴室，只有一盏昏暗的灯还开着。他浑身赤裸躺在水还没全干的瓷砖地上。膝盖和手踝处被磨破了皮，穴道里面黏糊糊的。

又在洗澡的时候被轮着干了。

淋浴头里已经没有热水，因为过了洗澡时间，水压也很小。好不容易把后面清洗干净，跌跌撞撞把衣服穿好，卢泰愚扶着墙走到门口。

「都到熄灯时间了，你鬼鬼祟祟地躲在浴室干什么？」刚出门就碰到故意找麻烦的看守，卢泰愚使劲摇摇头，「不是的，他们——」

「你又要狡辩啊？」看守一把抓住卢泰愚还发红的手踝，用劲掐了掐。

「唔……不是……对不起……」

看守一个用力，被操软的大腿没使上劲，卢泰愚重心前倾摔在了地上。趴在地上还一个劲地道歉，求看守今天放过自己。

「你今天在里面叫得可真骚，是不是每个人都操你了啊？」看守显然没有要放过他的意思，弯下腰揪住他的头发强迫其抬头。「看看你自己有多脏，真不敢想象你这种人当过这个国家的总统，臭婊子。」

听过太多言语羞辱，已经麻木了。可这些话就像心理暗示一样，让他开始逐渐相信，自己就是合不拢腿的肮脏的贱货，整个监狱的破布娃娃、情色玩具。

正当他准备扯掉卢泰愚刚刚穿好的裤子，另一个狱警经过并阻止了他。「明天吧，这家伙看上去不行了，操了也是像个死人一样。」

看守停下手中的动作，觉得也有道理。踢了一脚摔在地上的卢泰愚的背，「算你好运，赶紧滚回去。」

减刑的名单上并没有他。有又怎样呢，像他这样的重罪无期，减刑了还得关十几年。他怎么可能在这种地方再撑十几年。

虚弱无力地躺在床上，他突然想起了全斗焕被执行的那天。斗焕双手被绑在身后，被吊了十几分钟，还在自己面前。

还不如那时跟斗焕一起死了算了。

带着这样的想法入睡，卢泰愚第二次梦见了全斗焕。上次还是自己被轮晕过去之后，全斗焕就留下一句「这不就是你想要的结果吗」走了。

全斗焕穿着被执行死刑当天的衣服，正眯着眼睛打量自己，一副不高兴的样子。

卢泰愚害怕他再像上次一样，还没等自己说话就离开，先开口喊了一声斗焕。

「怎么，以为我还活着啊？」全斗焕仍然心有不甘，虽然他也知道卢泰愚不该像他一样被判死刑，但就是觉得不舒服。

「不是……对不起斗焕。我应该……应该……去陪你的……」或许自己都不相信说出来的话，卢泰愚的声音越来越小。在生与死面前，他一定会选择活下来，只是现在生不如死的状况他当时并没料到。

「陪我？卢泰愚，好久不见你说谎的水平都不如从前了。」全斗焕冷笑一声走近低着头的卢泰愚，「怎么，是不是靠屁股贿赂狱警，人家没给你减刑啊？这种时候就想到我……你能不能要点脸？」

因为被全斗焕说中了自己被操的事情，卢泰愚面颊发红，不敢抬头跟跟他对视。这让全斗焕确信他猜对了。

「不是这样的……」

全斗焕上去扯开卢泰愚的领子，深深浅浅的牙印咬痕交错在一起，早就把他们最后那次的印子给盖住了。

「你他妈就从来不跟我说实话，在监狱到处勾搭，跟在青瓦台的时候一模一样，撅起屁股这帮人就赶着排队来操你！」全斗焕冲着一脸委屈的卢泰愚讽刺道。

「不是的斗焕……是他们强……」

「还不都是你自己想要吗？又能爽到又能达到目的——反正你心里也根本没我。看我死的时候也在庆幸挂在绳子上的不是你卢泰愚吧！」

卢泰愚惊恐地摇头，原来误会已经到了这个地步。其实全斗焕说这些也大多是气话，明明自己已经死了，还是看不惯卢泰愚到处勾搭。

虽然他很多话都说对了，但卢泰愚绝对没有忘掉全斗焕，事到如今感情还是纠缠不清。

「我没有，斗焕……你听我解释……」看全斗焕想拂袖离开，卢泰愚上前抓住全斗焕的手。

「你的解释我听得够多了！」全斗焕一把甩开卢泰愚，「你个骚货早就忘了我了吧！——呵呵，从头到尾都是假的，你只是为了坐上那个位置！」

其实他本来想看卢泰愚委屈得哭一脸泪解解气，过会儿听听他到底怎么说，却没想到突然卢泰愚一下子就消失了。真就什么都不解释了？所以其实这些气话都他妈说中了？全斗焕有些失落。毕竟大多也是气话，他们之间虽然有很多虚情假意，但真情还是有那么一点。

今天能连得上的人只剩下张世东了，但他一直都没有去连。他清楚张世东对自己的情感，心底里希望世东能走出自己死了的阴影。只要不在梦里见到自己，就会慢慢忘掉的吧。虽然还挺想像以前一样两只手搓一搓世东的胖脸，但还是算了，别让他更伤心了。

卢泰愚是被刺眼的灯光照醒的。浴室门口的那个看守打开囚室的门，径直走过来把卢泰愚从床上拉下来。

「唔……」卢泰愚摔到了床下，又撞到已经被蹭破皮的膝盖。

「婊子可真会诱惑人！」

或许正是因为做了噩梦，梦里全斗焕恶狠狠甩开他的手，卢泰愚眼眶里红红的，将哭不哭的样子。从床上被拉下来，现在睡意全无，一看时钟才凌晨三点半。

他听见手铐铁链的声音，害怕地朝看守看了一眼。

「手伸出来。」

卢泰愚从地上爬起来，换成跪坐的姿势，伸出布满咬痕和血印的小臂，待宰羔羊般垂下眼帘。

「每个人都给你标记了一下哈。」看守铐住一只手腕，别过他的手臂，让铁链穿过床角的支撑柱，再把另一只手也铐上。

双臂被扭在身后的感觉很难受，而看守直接抬起他的两条腿长驱直入。双腿被拉开，手被铐在身后狠狠扭了一下。

「唔嗯……」

一阵潮红涌上了他的脸，因为扭痛嘴唇微张颤抖着，眼泪也很快就往下砸。这个角度可以看到自己被打开的双腿。上面布满了红色牙印，腿根处还有隐隐约约的吮吸印。斗焕眼里自己不就是个腿都合不拢的婊子吗……可我从来没有忘掉你的……

看守开始在他体内抽插起来，里面已经会自动分泌一些肠液。光裸的双腿被高高的抬起来，看守抓着他的脚踝，将他的下身提起，然后狠狠的撞进去。每次冲撞都带动手铐的铁链，发出金属碰撞的声音。

手臂扭着好疼……要是手上能抓着什么东西就好了。要是斗焕能拉着我就好了……

「这不就是你想要的吗？」

「撅起屁股等着人家来操——你个婊子心里根本没有我吧？」

「从头到尾都是假的吧。」

全斗焕在梦里冷冷地瞪他，不想听他解释，甩开他的手愤而离开。

「我又不杀你，怎么哭成这个样子？」看守在卢泰愚体内射了两次，爽完之后才猛得发觉这次卢泰愚哭得算是撕心裂肺。以前他做的时候哭纯粹因为快感痛感交织，而这次是因为梦里全斗焕对他的误会越来越深，连解释的机会都没有。

「我看你被那么多人轮着干的时候也没哭那么惨啊。」看守提起裤子，解了卢泰愚的手铐，「不会又想起自己当总统时候的事儿了吧？」他踢了踢瘫在地上的卢泰愚，「都他妈一年了，梦还没醒呢。」

「不……不是的……」卢泰愚咬着唇抽泣地回答。看守也懒得听他的话，把门一锁就离开了。

那天晚上他没有再梦到全斗焕。

后来也没有。

——

「离总统大选还有五个月的时间，前总理、国会议员金钟泌宣布参选——」听到这个新闻的时候，食堂变得嘈杂起来。自认为象征韩国民主主义的金泳三没能给国民带来他承诺的美好前景，如今四共二把手、前中央情报部长又来参加大选，要是真的给他选上了，也够讽刺的。

不过于张世东而言，这些都无所谓了。一年多了，连梦里都见不到阁下一面。

果然阁下心里只有卢前辈。


	10. 猫猫自慰.avi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jp决定特赦，来监狱里见了卢猫猫  
> 为了防止猫猫出狱后把阴间监狱告了，监狱阴间人决定——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为本au中dj早死了，所以设定jp上台之后才特赦。反正是为了日猫猫，重写韩国历史罢辽。  
> 以及第一段有怪异xp放出

「我将遵守大韩民国宪法，保卫国家，努力增进祖国的和平统一与国民的自由和福利以及民族文化，诚实地履行总统职务，在国民前严肃宣誓。」

金钟泌成功当选第十五届总统，就职典礼如期举办。身后的凤凰无穷花与太极旗，台下万人簇拥的盛况——自己当年也大抵如此。第六共和国的宣言誓词并没有变，金钟泌的誓词和自己那时就任一样。

他和金钟泌之间也有些过节，斗焕准备间选就任时，军方把他软禁在家，不让他参选。虽然金钟泌嘴上说过不讨厌自己，但也谈不上有什么好感。想什么呢。

「今天总统就职典礼，我们来操总统吧？」

没日没夜地折磨，所有人都把他当成飞机杯，爽完就走。现在是汉城的二月份，天气依旧寒冷，被压在瓷砖地上的时候，卢泰愚倒吸一口凉气。

「像你和全斗焕这样口含天宪的总统，把手按在宪法上宣誓，可真他妈讽刺。」

我什么时候口含天宪啊。合法的直选上位，民主化宣言，任期一满就退下来……算了，解释只会惹怒他们，每次都这样。

卢泰愚早就不再反抗了，可无论是挣扎还是哭泣，都只会激发这帮人的施暴欲。

「来，卢大总统，来宣读一遍就职的誓词吧。」一个犯人射了卢泰愚一嘴精液后，掐住他的后颈笑起来。电视里还在放金钟泌的就职演讲，他却被迫双手握住面前人的阴茎，张开沾满浊液的嘴。

明明在这里被干了快两年，羞耻感也消失得差不多了，而这个场面下念就职宣言还是好羞耻。

「我遵守……大韩民国宪法……」他的一只手被挪开，另一只手停留在刚刚射完精软下来的阴茎上，就仿佛当年手背朝上按着宪法那样。

「再神圣的事都能被这婊子弄得肮脏！」旁边另一个男人走到卢泰愚面前，把自己硬挺的鸡巴强行塞进他的嘴里。

「唔嗯……」

「怎么不念了啊？快念啊，想找揍是不是？」他扯了扯卢泰愚的头发，卢泰愚呜呜咽咽，可嘴被完全堵住根本说不出话。

「听不见吗？」操他嘴的男人还在剧烈快速地抽插，每一次都顶到喉咙口，卢泰愚每次想弄出点声音都被活生生堵了回去。

「在我的任期内，恢复经济，保障——」耳朵里传来金钟泌的电视讲话，卢泰愚一时失神，浓稠的液体突然灌进喉咙，呛进了气管。

「咳咳咳咳……」还在自己咳嗽着想喘过气的时候，他就被踹翻在地。

「好久没揍过你了吧？」

比起被轮奸，卢泰愚更害怕被殴打。不知道下一脚会踹到自己那个部位，只能护着腹部蜷缩身体，心里乞求下一脚轻点。

小时候就是好孩子，没怎么打过群架，再加上本人性格温和，无论在学校还是军队，都从没有被人拳打脚踢过。

这大概是被打得最惨的一次。尤其是右小臂外侧，被狠狠踢了好几脚，骨头都要断掉了。四肢在寒冷的空气中变得麻木，因为低温皮肤破裂的部位比以前都多。

踉踉跄跄挪回囚室的时候，每走一步被踹伤的小腿都生疼，晚上估计就要发紫发青了。

——

「那个，青瓦台的……啊许和平！有传言说新总统要特赦卢泰愚前总统呢。」饭后聊天，犯金融诈骗的那位找到许和平。

监狱里坐了近两年，许和平想起自己这么多年的经历，颇有人生如梦之感。从保安司到青瓦台，被赶到美国后来又回国连任两届国会议员。怂恿司令官处决金大中，害得司令官被送上绞刑架，而他们一手建立的第五共和国也永远被钉在历史的耻辱柱上。

「哦？这样啊。」许和平点了点头，没有任何惊讶的表现。

「诶你怎么回事，要是真的释放卢泰愚，你们不也能跟着出来吗？」

「可……可能吧。」出来了又能怎么样呢。什么都没有了。

「四共元老都能当总统，你说不定又能当上国会议员呢。」

虽然他说得不无道理，但许和平并没有想那么长远的事情。无论能不能被特赦、提前出狱，以后能不能再次走进政坛——似乎都无所谓了。

当自己所做的一切都被前进的历史和那一纸判决否定掉，无论是过去还是未来的人生，都变得黯淡无光。

而且时至今日，他仍把全斗焕的死归咎于自己。

——

卢泰愚所在的秘密监狱像孤岛一般封闭，在金钟泌亲自告诉他决定特赦包括他在内的五共成员之前，他都没有听到一丝风声。

事实上能在这座监狱见到金钟泌，见到现任总统，是卢泰愚绝对没有想到的。

不大的会见室里，只坐着他和现总统两个人。卢泰愚甚至不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵。

金钟泌和卢泰愚解释他和金泳三的谈判、特赦他们的理由时，卢泰愚的表情是呆滞的，像根本听不懂他说了什么一样，木讷地看着他。

两年前他站在被告席和检察官辩论之时还完全不是这样，虽然辩护理由大多是睁着眼睛说瞎话，但整个人都精神状态比现在正常多了。

「再过一个月左右你就能出来了。」金钟泌用最简单的语言总结了方才的长篇大论，终于看到卢泰愚的面部表情动了动。

「出……来？」

「不用再待在监狱里了。」金钟泌皱了皱眉，卢泰愚怎么跟傻了似的。这就关两年，怎么跟关了二十年似的。

「你在监狱里……还好吧？」金钟泌这时意识到，金泳三不顾被后人戴上政治清算的帽子也要杀全斗焕，一是舆论压力，二也是为了给自己解气吧。说不是报复根本不可能，世界上哪有什么圣人。

既然杀了全斗焕，也不可能让卢泰愚好过。

而自己特赦卢泰愚以及那些五共成员，对外宣称的理由是「他们为韩国的经济发展做出了重要贡献，有广泛的政治经济乃至外交上的关系，在目前经济危机时期能够对国家发挥积极作用。」

他是曾经朴正熙的二把手、四共重要成员金钟泌，不是民主化领袖金大中。释放掉这些和四共有着千丝万缕联系的五共成员，还是承受着不小的压力。

不过，一心会虽然被金泳三基本一锅端了，但毕竟不当蓄财那么多年，势力还是在的。为了摆脱经济危机的影响，也为了坐稳自己这五年，放了他们利大于弊。

至于当年全斗焕就任之前自己被他俩控制的军方联手软禁在家……这么多年过去，早就没什么怨恨了。

卢泰愚沉默地低下头，手抓着裤腿，身体抖了一下。

「你……」

「呜……」卢泰愚发出了带着哭腔的委屈的声音，眼眶发红，想哭却又忍着不哭。

金钟泌决定特赦本来纯属出于政治目的，但看到曾经的总统，也是自己的后辈，又害怕又委屈的样子，竟然莫名其妙心疼起来。

他不由自主起身走到卢泰愚身边，俯身抱住了身体发颤的他。在环住肩膀的那一刻，耳边传来一两声抽噎，随后就是撕心裂肺的凄惨哭声。

金钟泌愣了一下，随后轻轻拍了拍卢泰愚的后背，任凭他在自己怀里泣不成声。

至于做到这一步吗金泳三，谈判的时候就一副不情愿的样子，全斗焕都杀了，还要把卢泰愚在秘密监狱里关一辈子吗。不仅如此，还要把他折磨成这个样子。

忍常人所不能忍，才能得常人所不能得。卢泰愚能坐上大总统的宝座，能在铁腕独裁的全斗焕身边安全度过七年，金钟泌确信他变成这个样子，一定是经历了极度过分的伤害和虐待。

「没事了，下下周我就会宣布特赦的，你不用再待在这里了。」话刚说完卢泰愚哭声就更大了，一边哭一边断断续续地道歉和道谢。金钟泌抱着他的时候发现单薄囚服下隐隐约约的青紫痕迹，稍微抬高自己的膀子免得碰到受伤的地方再弄疼他。

都六共了，还他妈不讲人权。

金钟泌心里骂了一句金泳三，但他也自知身为初代中情部部长，没资格跟ys谈人权。

不过这监狱的人胆子也真够大的，特赦的风声都放出了了，还不知消停。看他身上这些青青紫紫的淤青伤痕，这帮人还变本加厉了。

「他们不敢再碰你了，别怕了。」其实金钟泌和卢泰愚也没太多交情，却忍不住想要安慰他，看到他哭成这样觉得心疼难受。真奇怪。

卢泰愚在金钟泌怀抱里哭了好久。自从进了这个监狱再也没有人抱过他，他甚至都不敢放声哭出来。哭得越惨，被打被干得就越惨。

金钟泌想起来陆夫人被枪杀后的那几天，阁下在青瓦台表面上强装无事发生，和以前一样处理国家事务。但有些情绪是掩藏不住的，尤其是和他共事那么久，金钟泌看得出来朴正熙其实很伤心。

阁下会在警卫室长那个混蛋的怀里哭吗？都二十年过去了，金钟泌仍旧愤愤不平。即便阁下和车智澈都死了，即便他终于如愿以偿坐上了第一把交椅。和阁下面对面却也说不了安慰的话。

「没事了。」明明搂着的是抽抽噎噎的卢泰愚，心里却想起那段时间自己做梦，梦见阁下来找自己，睡在自己怀里。

真是痴心妄想啊。

卢泰愚终于平静下来，用手抹了抹眼角的泪水。

「呜……谢谢……总统……」

金钟泌又一瞬间的冲动，想去亲一亲卢泰愚的额头。和阁下关系好的时候，阁下心情好的时候，私下里也曾允许他这么做过。

不过总觉得怪怪的，想了想还是放弃了这个举动，取而代之拍了拍卢泰愚的后背。

金钟泌走了之后，卢泰愚感觉自己下身微微勃起。是因为太久没被抱过了吗？连被搂着都能起反应……

——

第二天，没有狱警在逼迫他去活动场，吃完饭送盘子的时候也没再被折腾。不过吃过晚饭后，觉得自己身体有些发热，一个狱警叫他去会见室。卢泰愚头昏沉沉的，迷迷糊糊就坐进了空无一人的房间。

桌上放了一杯白开水，一般会见室的桌上都会摆水，觉得嗓子有点干，就一口气把水全喝了。

喝完没多久，眼前就更加模糊了，身体也越来越热，浑身都血液都像沸腾了一样。

更糟糕的是，后穴开始传来阵阵空虚感，就像有什么在啃食肉壁，想被贯穿的欲望愈演愈烈。

他开始用夹腿和主动收缩后穴来缓解这种感觉，结果浴火反升不降，他甚至能感受到自动分泌的肠液顺着内壁滑到肛口，粘在内裤上。

「唔嗯……」

他实在受不了了。脑子一片混乱，根本意识不到自己被下药了，脱掉裤子把屁股顶到桌角，一手握住自己的分身撸动，一手把食指和中指塞进嘴里舔舐吮吸。

身体向后，臀瓣被桌角顶开，触碰到湿滑的穴口，冰冷的刺激让卢泰愚发出了舒服的呻吟声。他紧接着抬起屁股来让桌角摩擦会阴，上下反复，阵阵酥麻的快感稍微缓解了方才的空虚感。

本想稍微喘口气整理一下思绪，没想到第二波药效来了。这次已经不是摩擦会阴和穴口能解决了，除了想被鸡巴操没有任何别的想法。后面分泌出的液体流了一桌角，多得像女人一样，现在还顺着大腿根流。

手指的深度根本满足不了如饥似渴的身体，他猛的发现对面椅子上放着一根粗长的按摩棒。明明眼睛看到的东西已经是重影了，却还能准确的发现按摩棒……真是婊子。

卢泰愚扶着桌子，踉跄地走到对面拿起按摩棒。上半身全趴在桌上，双腿张开，对准小穴直直塞了进去。

「啊——嗯……」虽然比起温热的人的阴茎差了些，但至少满足了想要被粗长贯穿的欲望。按摩棒带着凸起的柱身摩擦敏感的肠壁，因为有肠液润滑进出很顺利。

尤其是被撑开的那一刻，整个人都要飘飘欲仙了，媚药加强了快感，呼出的气都在发烫。

「唔嗯……干我……」明明这里只有自己一个人，但在药物作用下，幻觉有很多人在一起干他。一边说着不知羞耻的话，一边手握按摩棒的底端快速猛烈地抽插，每一次都要捅到最深，往前列腺的部位使劲。

嘴里也想含点什么……

屁股里还塞着按摩棒，卢泰愚爬到了桌子上，以趴跪的姿势，用舌头舔一边的桌角，同时继续抽插身体里的按摩棒。

唾液把桌角弄湿，屁股里溢出来的液体也溅在光滑的桌板上。挺立的阴茎头划过桌面，留下一道淫靡的银丝，好久都没断。

第一次高潮到来的时候，前列腺和肛门剧烈地收缩颤抖，下半身近乎麻木，却又有漂浮之感。媚药似乎能加强高潮的效果和时间，卢泰愚趴在桌上翻着白眼感受异样的酥爽，整整有五六分钟。

在高潮感逐渐散去的时候，卢泰愚注意到自己头顶上方一个摄像头。他惊恐地回头看，自己背后上角也有一个摄像头对着他，全方位无死角地拍下了他自慰的全过程。

还没来得及惊慌，一阵更加恐怖的空虚感再次侵占了他的大脑。屁股里的按摩棒还没有拿出来，卢泰愚看着面前的摄像头，手抖了抖。

好难受……好想要……

内心的挣扎并没有超过三次，卢泰愚就当着摄像头的面再次抽拔起身后的按摩棒，叫得也越来越浪。

做了好几趟，药效终于过去了，身体也已经是精疲力尽。卢泰愚瘫在桌上，下半身黏糊糊的，桌上全是自己的水。

还在精神恍惚的时候，一个看守打开门进来了。他走到瘫在桌上一抽一抽的卢泰愚旁边，向摄像头的方向看了一眼。

「婊子，要是你不想让全世界人都看到你对着摄像头自慰的录像，出去之后闭上你的嘴。」

脑子稍微清醒了，卢泰愚也意识到刚刚发生了什么。高潮了那么多次，说话的力气都没了，只能轻微点点头。

「妈的，你再给我爽一下！」看守把瘫软的卢泰愚才桌上扯下来，按在地板上直接干了。因为有刚才体液的润滑，进出都很顺利也没有出血。

看守自知这是最后一次操他，在会见室里把软掉的卢泰愚又折腾了半小时。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章猫猫用身体感谢jp，两个人互相吃代餐


	11. 猫猫和jp互吃代餐

人生如梦。出狱的时候，许三守有种赚到了的感觉。本以为还要再坐四年牢，没想到金钟泌居然把他们都放了。

恢复自由之身，回家休整一下，穿上睡袍，头发还没吹，就给许和平家拨电话。

电话嘟嘟了很久都没人接，或许还没回家。本来想约和平出来吃顿饭的，算了，过几天再说。

卢泰愚从监狱里走出来的那一刻，无数的记者拿着摄像机围了上来。一辆黑色的轿车在不远处等他，但媒体已经堵住了他的去路。

「前总统先生，请问您有什么想说的吗？」

卢泰愚在被拍了视频之后就被转移到了汉城另外一所监狱，在里面待了两个星期，接到了特赦的文书。两个星期过得非常平静，没什么人跟他说话，也没人折腾他，所以精神状态恢复了不少，身上明显的伤也基本看不出来了。

「对国民犯下的错误，我会用下半辈子赎罪……也感谢金钟泌总统……」

「那您能谈一下在监狱里的感受吗？」另一个记者挤过来，把话筒对着还在给国民鞠躬道歉的卢泰愚。

卢泰愚一愣，迟迟没有开口。

「让一让……」黑色轿车下来两个人，其中一个是朴哲彦。好不容易挤到了卢泰愚身边，又被几个记者挤到后面。

「监狱里……哲彦！」卢泰愚被这个问题问得不知所措时，看见挤进来的哲彦，努力向他的方向挪过去。

「前总统先生！」

这时在一旁维持秩序的警察终于上前挡住了蜂拥而上的记者们，给卢泰愚留出一条道。卢泰愚迈开一步猛的抓住朴哲彦的手，却因为重心不稳往前倒，还好朴哲彦眼疾手快接住了他。

「大哥！」当着无数镜头的面，朴哲彦抱住摔过来的卢泰愚。闪光灯非常刺眼，朴哲彦没有理会任何提问，半拉半抱地把卢泰愚带上了车。

车开出一段距离后，卢泰愚回头看了一眼，确定没有人再跟着他们。他望了一眼有点发呆的朴哲彦，握着他的手，喊了声哲彦，就像放下一切一样。

除了车辆自身发出的声音，里面一片寂静。直到卢泰愚看见朴哲彦的泪水滴在裤子上，心里紧了紧，两个人手握得更紧了。

「欢……欢迎回家……大哥。」

到家门口的时候，朴哲彦终于忍不住搂着卢泰愚大哭起来。

「大哥……呜……我想去看你的……可他们说什么……涉密……就一直……不让见……对不起……大哥……」

所以这两年……哲彦一直惦记着自己吗？欣慰是一方面，但想起来自己在监狱里被当成婊子，随时随刻就能向任何人敞开大腿，就和他们说的一样，自己是肮脏的贱货。

我真的配的上哲彦的情感吗？

晚上，卢泰愚婉拒了朴哲彦一起睡觉的邀请，睡到了朴哲彦隔壁的房间。

「那……大哥有什么事叫我就好。」

「嗯，晚安。」

「晚安。」

卢泰愚其实挺想和哲彦一起睡的。像以前那样，哲彦温柔地做完，把他搂在怀里亲亲抱抱。

可是，即便以前也跟很多人睡过，但都是出于是工作需要或娱乐放松，和被当成破布娃娃轮着玩根本不一样。已经彻底脏掉了，身心都脏掉了。

如果只是没有感情的做也就罢了，但哲彦对自己的心意又是那么真实。他今天看上去那么开心，在记者的包围中紧紧抓住自己的手，把自己搂在怀里。

实在是，配不上了。

——

几天后金钟泌晚上有空，卢泰愚亲自上门答谢。从在客厅寒暄到金钟泌把卢泰愚搂着抱到床上隔不了几分钟。早在监狱里金钟泌就想这么做了，比亲吻额头更甚，而对卢泰愚来说也是一样。期许已久的交合时的拥抱与爱抚，同时不用担心感情不对等的愧疚感。

卢泰愚下半身赤裸地倚在床头，眼睛湿漉漉的。金钟泌像被吸了魂一样扣住卢泰愚的脑袋吻了上去。自从阁下去世后他就没怎么再做过，包括接吻。卢泰愚的舌头软软的，舌尖扫过上颚互相纠缠。金钟泌感觉肩膀上多了一双手，是卢泰愚主动搂住了他。

两个人吻到有些喘不过气才慢慢分开，唇间银丝相连，台灯下反射出淡淡黄光。

对于二人而言，这样的深吻是期许已久的，虽然希望吻的对象并不是对方，但事到如今也无所谓了。

「那我们……继续？」金钟泌一边帮卢泰愚理顺方才搞乱的头发，一边试探地问。

卢泰愚点头默认，钻到金钟泌怀里，膝盖抵着床垫微微用力抬起屁股。金钟泌顺势一只手揽住他的腰，亲了亲肩窝和脖颈，仔细观察的话，他身上还是有许多咬痕和淤青没有消掉。

自己竟然会心疼。

「你有带……润滑吗？」

「唔……不用的。」

不用？金钟泌不敢相信，试着把一根手指堵在穴口，往里稍微塞一点，真有些湿润。不过只是肠液的话还是会弄疼的……

「那……张嘴。」他把两根手指放在卢泰愚唇边，揽着腰的手摸了摸后背以示安抚。自从被拍视频到今天，卢泰愚快一个月没被操过了，含住手指后就卖力忘情地吮吸起来。

金钟泌胳膊抖了抖，却也没有主动抽出手指。在ys的鬼监狱里，没有人会照顾他的感受吧。

卢泰愚舔了好久才吐出嘴里的手指，脸颊红红地贴在金钟泌颈边。他记得很久以前全斗焕还跟他吐槽过，什么因为阁下喜欢jp这种温柔的类型，所以团建的时候不怎么搭理斗焕。

所以就有一种奇妙的安全感。

「放松一点，疼的话就说。」金钟泌还是有点担心不用润滑剂直接扩张会弄疼怀里的卢泰愚，不过自己的生理反应不得不承认了。

卢泰愚点点头，再次环住金钟泌的肩膀，放松身体。第一根手指插进来的时候只是觉得有些异物感，他扭了扭腰，舒服得嗯了一声。

里面的软肉就像小吸盘一样，金钟泌咽了口口水，把中指也挤了进去。进出的速度非常慢，另一边还轻拍卢泰愚有些绷紧的背部。

他听到了抽泣的声音。

「诶……弄疼你了？」

因为在哭，卢泰愚说话也听不清楚。

「……是我自作主张。你不情愿就算了，没事的。」身为现任总统，特赦了他的无期徒刑，只要自己想做，无论如何卢泰愚都会同意的……简直就是乘人之危。虽然下面还硬着，但金钟泌忍住了，放开卢泰愚的身体。

「没……我没有不愿意……」卢泰愚只是想到这两年在监狱里遭到的粗暴对待，从来没有人会好好给他扩张，也没有人会亲他，而现在被搂在怀里的感觉让他回到了自己当总统乃至五共时期。

「我只是……喜欢……被搂着……」他望金钟泌怀里蹭了蹭，把下巴贴在对方肩窝，扭了扭腰。

金钟泌仍然有些犹豫，直到卢泰愚试探着舔了舔他裸露的脖颈。一边在哭，一边却在自己怀里求欢。

这应该是也想要的吧……

听见卢泰愚吸着鼻子抹眼泪，金钟泌拍了拍他的背，「没事，想哭就哭吧。」

抽泣声断断续续的，金钟泌环着卢泰愚的腰，继续帮他扩张。后穴不时夹紧，瞥见卢泰愚难耐的表情，金钟泌试探找到能让他舒服的那个点。

「唔啊……」按到某处的时候，卢泰愚叫了一声，然后身体彻底软掉，挂在金钟泌身上。金钟泌试着又按了两下，身上的卢泰愚就随着节奏身体抖了两下。

「那……开始吧？」手指离开黏糊糊的后穴，沾了不少体液。卢泰愚还是浑身酥软的，被轻轻放到床上，身下枕着软软的被子。

有多久没在床上做过了……一直都是冰凉的瓷砖或硌人的水泥地。他都快忘了正常的性爱是什么感觉，只记得很舒服，很温暖。

「嗯。」

「放松，交给我就好。」

因为扩张充分，阴茎挤进去的过程并不痛苦。也是挺奇怪的，听说做多了后面会松，但自己被玩弄成这样都一直保持紧致紧致。这算什么，天赋吗？做婊子的天赋。

当进出越来越顺利的时候，金钟泌故意往刚刚发现的敏感点上撞起来。卢泰愚爽得翻起白眼，大脑一片空白，绷紧脚尖。太久没有感受这样持续的高潮，监狱里那些人从来都是毫无章法的冲刺，从来没有人照顾他的感受。

不仅是内壁，从尾椎骨到脚尖，上到脊椎和脸颊，身体麻麻的，漂浮起来一样。这比在被窝里用手指自慰刺激多了，也不会因为过于兴奋本能停下手上的动作。

温暖的手掌裹住自己挺立的阴茎，没动两下，就射得到处都是。

金钟泌在吻他的脖子，不知道是不是因为太爽所以幻听了，隐隐约约听见金钟泌喊了一声阁下。声音非常非常轻，咬字却十分清晰。

阁下。

金钟泌的阁下是朴正熙，他的阁下是全斗焕。刺激还在继续，快感进一步攀升，体温也越来越高。

斗焕……

「斗……斗焕……别……别一直碰……那里……」

「骗谁呢你，口水都滴到枕头上了。」

已经记不清是哪次了，毕竟太多次了。斗焕每次都能让自己爽到。

「诶…？」

等卢泰愚意识回来的时候，他发现金钟泌射在他的大腿根上。

因为四共时候养成的习惯，阁下不允许他内射，所以到达顶点之前金钟泌下意识拔出了阴茎。

金钟泌看自己的眼神怪怪的，不像在看自己，而是在看求之不得的爱人。温情、欲望，混杂着不甘。

「总统……可以……射在我里面的。」

阁下早死了。

金钟泌现在才回过神。身下的并不是朴正熙，是另一位前总统。掉进地狱被自己拉上来的前总统。

「可……可以吗？」

已经越来越过分了。从把人拉上床，到干着他的身体心里想着别人。

「嗯。」卢泰愚微微笑了一下，脸上的眼泪还没全干。主动爬起来跪在金钟泌面前，俯下身含住刚刚射精软掉的肉棒。

阁下不会这么做。

金钟泌愣了愣，然后下体传来极致的快感与享受。嘴里的湿滑温暖，舌头灵巧地舔舐，再加上啧啧的吮吸声，很快他又重新硬了起来。

这次他让卢泰愚坐在自己的阴茎上，这样也可以方便搂住他。

「啊……好舒服……」

像是回到了以前一样，完全的放松，参与者一起到达高潮，淫乱的狂欢。

卢泰愚坐在自己身上主动骑乘，眼神迷离，面颊粉红。好可爱。

为什么又交织在一起，明明阁下不可能这么做。为什么……

「啊啊……要到了……唔嗯……总统阁下……」早在卢泰愚的任期，就不尊称总统为阁下了。

原来你也在想着全斗焕啊。

金钟泌反应过来时却完全不生气，一是因为自己也想着朴正熙，二是因为卢泰愚这个样子太惹人怜爱，所以把他搂的更紧了些。

「我们一起吧……阁下。」

斗焕最后一次也是这样抱着自己做的。

结束后他盖了一个被角，餍足地躺在金钟泌怀里喘着气。两个人的头发都被汗水打湿了，身上的红色若隐若现。

而金钟泌幻想着怀里躺着的是已逝的朴正熙，卢泰愚幻想着事后相拥的是全斗焕。

即便如此，无论是朴正熙还是金钟泌，全斗焕还是卢泰愚，如果能够站在这个国家的顶端，感情什么的都是可以轻易舍弃的，甚至不需要犹豫。

「得知我要竞选总统，你知道阁下表情有多难看吗？」金钟泌轻轻抚摸着卢泰愚的后背，然后自嘲道，「二十年都过去了，总统也当上了，还放不下这种事。」

朴正熙这样，全斗焕也这样。

全斗焕一开始革命的时候信口雌黄答应让自己接班，坐上总统椅之后就变心了。

「明明知道自己和阁下越走越远，却怪罪到警卫室长身上，自欺欺人那么多年。」金钟泌帮卢泰愚把被子拉了拉，卢泰愚若有所思……其实他们两个人还有一点点相似呢。

「你……会梦到全斗焕吗？」

那次之后他一直没梦到全斗焕。

「斗焕他……不想再见我了。」自己被折腾得死去活来，想抓着斗焕的手，却被无情地重重甩开。那天晚上的绝望，甚至不愿再回忆。

看到卢泰愚痛苦的样子，金钟泌不问，依旧保持着搂抱的姿势。

「看来阁下也不想见我呢。」

等卢泰愚脸上的红色都褪去，呼吸也逐渐平稳下来，金钟泌坐起身，「我帮你洗洗吧。」

「唔……能不能……」卢泰愚轻轻抓住了金钟泌的袖口，「能不能再……抱我一会儿……」

楚楚可怜又带着一些不好意思，金钟泌根本不可能拒绝。

阁下从来不让他抱那么久，甚至有时候做完就离开了。

「嗯。」

金钟泌俯身亲了一口卢泰愚的额头，重新躺下来，揉了揉卢泰愚湿软的头发。

抓他袖口的那只手的小臂上，上次看到的青紫还没有完全消去。

「还……疼吗？」

「唔……没事了。」把头埋在对方怀里，就像找到庇护所一样，如此安心。即便肚子里的精液还没有清洗掉，事后的温存总是这样令其沉醉。以前理所当然的事，竟然也并非理所当然。

后来他被总统抱到浴室清理，趴在浴缸边，在温热的水中放松身体，让温水顺着金钟泌的手指淌进后穴，再把精液带出来。

想起来在监狱的日子，自己连站起来都费力，还要用冷水抠后面，可能刚刚弄干净又被拖出去轮。

这次看到卢泰愚哭金钟泌已经不惊讶了，他能猜到是因为卢泰愚又想到监狱里的事情。如果真的是无期，他一定会死在里面吧……不，他们不会让他死。

至于做的这一步吗。

「好啦，没事了。」拿来温热的湿毛巾给卢泰愚擦了擦眼泪，清洗完后帮他裹上浴巾。其实以前的团建对象都会帮他这么做，那句话还挺有道理，失去才知道珍惜。事后的相拥温存也是，斗焕……也是。

「挺晚了，你睡我这儿吧。」

卢泰愚十分欣然地答应，不过还是给哲彦打了个电话，免得他担心。

「晚安。」

「晚安，总统。」

上一次抱着阁下睡觉，是什么时候呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章预告 被mindfuck坏了的和平被三守捡到了 有甜甜的二许


	12. 二许贴贴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出狱后自暴自弃的邋遢和平被三守找到

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我尽力不要ooc，不要太狗血  
> 但鉴于我常年搞假cp，这种真cp发糖还是很……  
> 但二许真的太真了
> 
> 本章邋遢和平的形象参考了b站上【诗人au】的情节

庆尚北道 浦项市

从出狱至今已经两个月过去了。

电视里放着新闻，是检方发言人宣布要对前总统金泳三的某项资产进行调查。前几年金泳三肃清前军部人员，现在金钟泌又开始对金泳三下手。

昨天还是朋友，今天就是敌人。前总理肃清前总统，总统给总统判死刑。政客哪什么有朋友，不过是暂时的利益伙伴罢了。共同利益没有了，维系感情的纽带也就断了。

怪没意思的。

出狱后许和平就回了庆尚北道老家，无声无息，连曾经最亲近的许三守都不知道。

经济持续低迷，社会萧条。许和平住在他曾经的老房子，这房子一直没卖。

他甚至有点怀念监狱里的生活，白天有劳动和锻炼，可以少想些事情。而现在只能用酒精麻痹大脑，酗酒跟吸毒一样，有害健康而且停不下来。

据说有些前五共成员已经开始和金钟泌合作了，参选、政治顾问——但至于许和平，他连国会都不想再踏进一步。

如果不是我，阁下现在也已经被特赦了吧。

不过酗酒有一个好处，可以暂时忘掉这些烦恼，只是非常偶尔的机会才会想到曾经发生的事情。

第二天醒来，还是躺在沙发上。看了一眼时钟，快要中午十二点。

「叮咚叮咚。」

听见门铃的声音，好像半梦半醒的时候就听见了，他以为是在做梦。现在谁会找他呢。门铃又响了一次，看样子还挺急的。

站起来的时候头有点疼，许和平不耐烦地走到门口，问了句谁啊。

「和平，我是许三守。」

许和平愣了愣，两年多没听到的声音，却还是很熟悉。门外许三守的声音很激动，诶，他是怎么找到我的？

和平打开房门，许三守穿着黑色的风衣。三守看上去真是一点没变。

「诶…？三守？」

他对着自己微笑，笑着笑着就抱住自己，一个劲地说我终于找到你啦。许和平还是眼神木讷地看着门口，双臂自然下垂，任凭三守抱着。

「我以为……你去国外了……问谁谁都不知道……你在哪……」许三守就像他下一秒就要消失一样死死搂着他，说到一半声音都带上哭腔。宿醉导致脑子仍旧昏沉沉的，许和平什么都没有解释，仿佛局外人。

过了好久许三守才意识到许和平的呆滞，和两年前在法庭上完全不一样。一声不吭，双目无光。

「和……和平？」

暗淡无光的双眼，让许三守想起两周前的石锅饭聚餐上张世东的样子。聚餐是以卢前辈的名义举办的，目的也非常简单，让大家日后协助金钟泌总统，在各个方面，力所能及的地方。

作为主持者的卢长官看上去有些憔悴，但整体给人一种暖暖的温和的感觉，虽然以前他也带着毫无违和的标志性假笑，但这次聚会……打个不恰当的比方，像只猫咪。

这场宴会八成是卢长官和金钟泌总统某种利益交换的一部分，不过对于他们这些五共元老而言。提前出狱，还能重新参与政治，理应站在金钟泌总统身边。

不过张世东精神状态很差，连有人跟他敬酒都要愣半天。

全斗焕死了，受打击最大的，不就是张世东和许和平两个人吗。张世东是因为和全斗焕的情意，和平的话……他还是把阁下的死归咎于自己了。

宴会上的人也不知道和平的去向。

乱七八糟的客厅，空酒瓶摔得到处都是，还有吃完的快餐盒。再看看和平的脸，鸡窝一样的头发，胡子邋遢，脸也没洗。

「和平……」

「三守你其实不用来找我的。」许和平低下了头。看到三守的脸，他忍不住又想到那天在保安司，三守劝自己不要自绝后路的样子。

「你什么都不说就消失，大家都很担心……」

「我没脸见任何人。」许和平打断许三守的话。担心？要是他们知道阁下是自己害死的……他们应该都能猜到吧。

「和平，我们一起出去吃顿饭吧。」许三守拉住他的手，转移话题，「我看到外面有家不错的饭店——好久不见了，吃一顿饭总行吧？」

这样的请求许和平拒绝不了，只能点头答应。他并不是不想见许三守，只是觉得抱歉。对阁下，对一心会，对早已崩溃的五共。

「要不……你洗个脸？」

「不用了。」

许和平看起来过于邋遢了，二人并肩走进小饭店时，所有人都用异样的目光打量着他们。

「二位是……一起的吗？」服务员有些尴尬地问，毕竟许三守这着装像是从汉城来的高端人士。

「一起的。」无视服务员一脸怀疑的表情，许三守带着许和平坐到了一张没人的桌上。

「呃……这是菜单。」

如果不是跟着三守，邋遢和平百分之百会被老板赶出去。不过许和平也根本不在意这种事。

石锅饭套餐上桌，和平什么话也不说，低头吃饭，看上去甚至有些戒备。

「和平，我不会强求你做什么的。我就是来看看你。」许三守担心和平误解，以为自己是来劝他回汉城重新参与政治活动的，「不过……你这样……」

「三守你不用担心我……做你想做的事情就好了。我没事的。」勺子反映出自己的脸，刘海都快遮住眼睛了。许和平又倒了一杯清酒准备喝。

「这根本不是你的错，不要再这样了！」许三守在监狱的时候，睡觉前想起和平，担心他会自责内疚，有时候一夜睡不好。果然这种担心并不是多余的。

「那难道是你的错吗？」许和平笑出声，「是我把司令官往火坑里推的，我还以此为荣了……结果呢？」

「我们只是给司令官提建议并执行命令的属下，这是司令官的决定，不是你我的。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……」许和平狂笑出来，把邻桌的客人吓了一跳。「是，没错。可当年站在司令官面前提议要起事的就是我们吧？你，鹤捧，我。那个事，拍板签字的是司令官，提馊主意的是我，是其他人都不会阻止的我！十年、八年，我才是最该被绞死的，结果呢？」

虽然完全听不懂这俩人在说什么，但餐厅的客人们听见什么十年八年还有死刑的，猜测是刑满释放人员要闹事，很快就陆陆续续离开了餐馆。

「你没做错什么，司令官也没做错什么。金泳三就是单纯报复，这是他处决司令官最好的理由，我就给他亲手奉上了！」许和平一口气喝完杯子里的清酒，酒杯重重砸在木质桌面上，「你回汉城吧，不要再来找我了。」

老板现在很想报警，但又有点担心报警后自己的人身安全，毕竟这二位疑似刑满释放人员看起来都武德充沛。

「那我也留这儿好了。」许三守一本正经地说，许和平以为自己听错了，「啥？」

「我不会走的。」

「你他妈想什么呢？国会选举也快了吧？」

「是啊，金钟泌总统和卢前辈邀请我们重新参政，我们有重新开始的机会。」

老板和几个服务员越听越懵，怎么从一开始判刑说到国会选举了？

「不会是总统上上个月特赦的那帮人吧？」

「嘘，小点声！」

许和平现在觉得许三守疯了。

「三守，你没必要跟我一起烂在这里——别管我了好吗？就当作我这个朋友的请求，你回汉城好好参选，不要再找我了。」

许三守真没料到许和平那么坚决，皱了皱眉，「我打听了好久才找到你……那至少，我们一起玩个三天？毕竟两年都没见了。」

「这……好吧」最终许和平只能无奈答应，毕竟许三守能找到自己真的很不容易。他希望过了这三天，许三守就能安心回汉城，重新开启政治生涯，自己造的孽就自己一个人承担。

二人正常付钱，啥也没砸啥也没打就离开了饭店，老板看着收银台上的钞票张着嘴巴目瞪口呆。

在许三守的强烈要求下，许和平还是稍微打理了一下自己的仪容，剪短头发，剃掉拉碴胡子，穿上扔在衣橱里的米色风衣。

许三守也没再提回汉城参选的事，两个人就像很久以前一样，休假的时候一起泡温泉、看电影，如今并肩走在蒲项的街道上，看着来来往往的行人，与汉城全然不同的街景。

第二天晚上回家，二人推推搡搡就拉扯进了卧室。老房子的床不大，不像曾经他们住过的豪华酒店，但拉上窗帘，略显狭窄的卧室又有种宾馆客房缺少的温馨感。

许三守亲和平的时候，发现他心不在焉的。

他们俩做得最开心的那次，就是司令官就任典礼那天晚上。一边是近乎功成名就的喜悦，一边是对未来的展望期许乃至野心。没有任何负担，什么烦恼都不用想，沉浸在情欲的快感之中。

可如今，再也不会有那样的感觉了。

直到许三守把他压在床上开始脱裤子的时候，许和平还是木讷呆滞的。看到他又变成这个样子，许三守心里一紧，他何尝没有想起那天晚上呢。

可如今只是简单的重逢，对许三守而言也是值得庆幸。他把许和平拉起来抱在怀里，就这样抱了很久。

「还能见到你真的太好了。」

在审讯中，他对许和平提议立即执行金大中的事情一字未提，但一旦阁下交代了，在能够调查清楚的情况下，和平绝不止八年十年这么简单。其实和平现在的想法并没有错，如果不是他坚决提议，再拖个几天美国人就会插手，dj可能就不会死。许三守非常清楚这一点。

不过到底是不是和平简介害死的阁下，他根本不在乎。他只希望和平走出这段阴影，他们重新并肩作战。

许和平没听懂这句话的意思，但仍强迫自己把思绪拉回到现实。明天晚上三守就回去了，今天尽情放纵吧，至少让他开心点……虽然自己早就没放纵的心情，况且两个月持续的酗酒，酒瘾盖过了其他生理需求。其实这两天和三守一起吃饭，明明看上去很好吃，到嘴里却没什么味道。无论是身体还是心理，都慢慢坏掉了吧。

突然下体一阵温热，一双温暖的手环住自己软软的阴茎，许和平愣了一下，想起来自己已经很久没有撸过了。许三守舔了舔他发干的嘴唇，加快手上的速度。很快下面就硬了起来，许和平也试着回应这个吻，揽住许三守的脖子。

射出来之后整个身体都放松了，软软地靠在许三守身上，终于有来点感觉。

「那我们……继续吧？」和平正对他微笑，就像很多年前一样，在他眼里甜蜜可爱的微笑。

因为太久没做，前戏和润滑扩张都进行了很久。和平的脸泛出淡淡的红色，然而很快眼里暗淡的光却掩盖住了情欲，即使是怀着「让三守开心就好」的想法，即便做出微笑的表情，身体的反应和眼神都背叛了自己。

三守正担心地看着自己。

「抱歉……我心不在焉的……」和平咬着嘴唇摇摇头，主动伸手搂住许三守的肩膀，刻意笑了一下，「来重温旧梦吧。」

对不起，和平，我应该早点来找你的。

对不起。

许三守抱着让和平沉浸在高潮之中就可以不要胡思乱想的心态顶进去了。整根没入的时候，和平仰着头闷哼了一声。

情欲像是痛苦的麻痹剂，他们之前很多次的做爱，也大多怀着这样的目的。尤其是二人在青瓦台的最后那段时间。

许三守抱着他抽插的过程中，许和平鼻子酸酸的，不久滚烫的泪水就划过脸颊滴在床单上。处于很多原因，因为疼，因为舒服，因为对害死司令官的愧疚，还有对如此关心自己的三守的愧疚。

「和平……」

清明的神智逐渐被冲破，只剩下与皮肤相触的感觉。身体酥麻，微微触电的感觉，高潮了吗？

然后一阵热流突然冲进穴道，里面暖暖的，很舒服。

接连两次高潮后，许和平迷迷糊糊地被清洗干净重新抱回床上。明明身体已经很累了，却不知道为什么特别想喝酒，不过自己爬不起来。

「唔……三守……能不能去冰箱给我……拿杯酒？」他拉了拉许三守的袖子问。

「诶，可以是可以，不过那么晚喝酒……算了，我去帮你拿吧。」

还是老样子，对我的请求就根本没有原则。所以，就这样吧。听我的话，明天回汉城重新开始你的新生活，不要再管我了。祝你竞选成功，三守。

许三守在厨房翻箱倒柜好久，最后回来告诉许和平一个坏消息，家里没酒了。现在已经晚上十一点半，出去也没什么店开着了。

「那就算了吧。」

怪了，不就一整天没喝酒吗，怎么跟吸毒人员戒毒似的浑身难受。

算了，还好做了两回也累了，应该很快就能睡着了。

床不大，两个人睡甚至有点挤，不过贴在一起也挺好。

夜里他梦见全斗焕了。还是和第一次差不多的场景，在一个普通的房间，全斗焕穿着便装。

「阁下？」

「好久不见了，和平。监狱里还好吧？」阁下还是那么关心自己，现在跟阁下说他们都被特赦了，阁下会心理不舒服吧。然而许和平更不想欺骗。

「其实……阁下，金钟泌当选了。」

全斗焕听完大笑着拍许和平的肩膀，「哈哈哈哈哈，那金泳三是不是灰溜溜地滚出青瓦台了？」

「这倒没错，现在还准备清算他……不过……」

「不过什么啊？」全斗焕还在幸灾乐祸地笑，你不是清算我们吗，别过几天把自己也清算进去喽。

「两个月前，金钟泌总统把我们都特赦了。」

全斗焕一怔，「你说什么？」

「两年前被金泳三清算的五共成员，都被金钟泌特赦了。我已经……出来两个月了。」许和平说着说着觉得愈发愧对全斗焕，始作俑者已经恢复人身自由，被自己害了的司令官却已经死了。

「你……啊不，卢泰愚也他妈出来了？」这是全斗焕最想知道的。

许和平点点头，「都……出来了。」

全斗焕气得直跺脚，叉着腰骂了好几句脏话。

「那他现在在干嘛？」

许和平不想让全斗焕知道他颓废的样子，汉城那边的事情全是昨天从许三守口中得知的。

「卢前辈在组织以前一心会的成语，毕竟国会大选在即……」

「啊，他成了金钟泌的帮手了是吧？妈的，一心会搞成这个样子，怎么，要做jp后援团了？先是ys再是jp，这婊子真的是……只要给他好处他什么都做吧！」

「不过……阁下，毕竟是金钟泌总统特赦了我们……」许和平还是说了句公道话，但看到全斗焕越想越气的样子没把话说完。

然而全斗焕倒不是气这帮人被放出来就立刻帮jp，这无可厚非，让他最不爽的还是本该终身监禁的卢泰愚居然也两年就放出来了，简直血赚。

「行我知道了，啊对，国会选举你参选了吧？」

许和平低着头没回。颓丧了两个月，沉溺在酒精中，对未来早已毫无向往，阁下会多失望。

「阿西你能不能打起点精神来？我都死了两年了，还有……和平啊，不管你怎么想，这事真的不怨你，你要是非要觉得抱歉，我明确告诉你，我原谅你。」全斗焕一下就看出了怎么回事，许和平仍旧没有走出这个阴影。

「可是……」

「没有什么可是，赶紧回去参选，虽然我不喜欢jp但现在跟着他干总没错。还有，许三守呢，你颓废成这个样子他没来找你吗？」

「他……来找我了……」

「我就知道。你们俩以前不就也天天在一起嘛。说起来我就一直没连上过他，我看是惦记着你呢——行了行了，不多聊了，我今天要去骚扰一下该死的卢泰愚。」

想到三守对自己的关心，许和平又觉得心里不是滋味。

「好啦，别苦着脸了，你的政治生涯还没结束，你不也想给历史留下漂亮的一笔吗？跟三守一起回去吧，过两年再进青瓦台！」

进青瓦台……想起来88年当选国会议员的时候，在总统办公室和卢长官见面。几年前针锋相对的两个人，现在又坐在一起。政治吧，说刺激也确实刺激，不过真挺没意思的。

「那说好了？」阁下摇了摇自己的肩膀，许和平咬咬牙，皱着眉头思索了许久。

「好，阁下。」

天微微亮，许三守突然被身边的动静弄醒了。他以为和平在做噩梦，准备推推弄醒，手刚碰到和平露在被窝外面的肩膀，就感受到强烈的颤抖。

许三守吓了一跳，赶紧打开台灯，借着灯光看见和平额头上一层冷汗，把刘海都打湿了。他是醒着的，但意识并不清晰，呼吸十分急促。

这很像精神类药物成瘾者突然戒断后的反应。对和平来说的话……就是酒精戒断？昨晚他没喝酒，准确来说昨天一整天都没喝。

「和平……」

许三守推了推和平的肩膀，他出了一身冷汗，嘴里念叨着什么。

「哪儿不舒服吗？」

想起来自己总管三清教育队的时候，社会上那些酗酒的闲散人员都要被抓紧去改过迁善。强制戒酒，强制训练，这些人什么反应他非常清楚。强烈震颤，严重的还有幻听和幻觉。不过其中大多数过几天就好了，极少部分……有人自残死掉的。三清教育队死了多少人他很清楚，不过都是被当作社会渣滓的潜在危险分子，死了就死了。

然而现在，酗酒成瘾，痛苦的戒断反应，就发生在自己在乎的人身上，这感觉完全不一样。

「唔……犯恶心……」和平抽搐了两下蜷缩起来，捂着肚子喘着粗气。

「和平，坐起来一点会舒服的。」许三守帮着许和平靠在床头的靠枕上，被子盖到肚子处。虽然想吐的感觉缓解了一些，但感觉浑身都在震颤，想体内火山爆发一样，有崩裂的感觉。

只是昨天一整天都没喝酒，居然能产生这么严重的戒断反应。出了一身冷汗，现在浑身发冷，胃里不时的翻滚让他更难受了。

「没事的，和平，戒断反应而已。过会儿就好了，别怕。」许三守从侧边抱着和平发抖的肩膀，轻拍后背安抚。昨天出去玩的时候，他是专门拉着和平去不提供酒水的小吃店，虽然晚上和平做完想喝酒的时候还是心软了，但家里是真的没了。

「三守……抱歉……」许和平说话一抽一抽的，手抓着许三守的衣角，「抱歉……」

「没什么好道歉的，和平。是我应该早点来找你的。」

明明……放弃掉我就好了……让我一个人烂在这里就好了……

许三守这样搂着和平，抱了差不多快七八分钟。震颤慢慢减弱，直到呼吸平稳下来。

「好点了吗？」

「嗯……」和平抓着三守衣服的手终于松开了，他深吸了一口气，「我……梦到阁下了……」

「阁下有说什么吗？」许三守帮和平撩开湿乎乎耷拉在睫毛上的一撮头发，牵着他的手。

「阁下……呜……三守我……」

「我们一起回去参选吧。」三守对和平温柔地笑着，「先把酒戒了，我们一起回汉城，阁下也不想看到你这样不是吗？」

其实和你一起的话，做什么都可以，就算陪你一直在浦项也没有关系。当然，我更想看你一往无前，像多年前那样，在国会上自信满满地同那些人唇枪舌剑。

和平终于答应了。

回汉城的车上，许和平看着窗外，无穷花开了。窗户映照出自己的脸，是比三守来之前饱满许多。

「我真的……好差劲。」两次梦里见到的司令官，不过他希望见到的司令官吧。原谅自己的，没有怪罪自己的司令官。

「和平，无论怎么说，阁下既然这么做，就一定希望你好好的。」

回想起第一次梦里阁下抱着自己的时候，就像现实一般。

或许阁下真的原谅自己了……但愿。

「嗯……」这次许和平主动拉着三守的手，「谢谢你……一直都……」

「好啦，谢我干什么，以后我们还有很长的路要一起走呢。」

无穷花寓意着永远绽放，永不掉落。

就像你我之间的情谊一样。

谢谢你，三守。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 维新余孽jp都能上台，让五共人出来参选也没什么了（bushi）  
> 总而言之，只是因为北傀南侵au已经写过大家温馨日常向居家生活，所以这个au往重归政坛方向走了。
> 
> 下一章，嘻嘻，猫奴帮着jp搞事，别忘了ys手上有你的不雅视频啊）  
> 还有哲彦满足发情猫猫的情节w


	13. 哲彦和猫猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哲彦在家的时候收到了奇怪的录像带  
> 当晚猫猫发情了

卢泰愚官邸

卢泰愚下午去见了刚刚返回汉城的许和平。今天是周日，朴哲彦一个人在家，帮着整理几天后要呈递给地检的金泳三财产调查的一些材料。虽然已经不是检察官，但毕竟卢泰愚任期内的势力还在 ，这点忙总能帮上。

刚刚他收到一个包裹，里面有一卷录像带。朴哲彦有些好奇，包裹上没写寄给谁，只有地址。

虽然应该等大哥回来再看的，但……应该也没什么吧。朴哲彦还是打开了录像。

……

视频的最后，是屁股里还插着按摩棒的卢泰愚趴在桌子上射得一抽一抽，桌上全是他流出来的体液，精液和汗水混在一起，灯光下翻出淫靡光线。

视频快要结束的时候，朴哲彦发觉自己正死死抓着沙发套，气得血压拉满，然而……下面却也不自觉的硬了，把裆部撑起一个明显的弧度。

视频的最后一幕，卢泰愚高潮时半睁着迷离的眼睛，涎水溢出嘴角，明明已经累坏了却还是一副欲求不满的样子。

朴哲彦在视频打开没多久就明白了这是ys对他们的威胁，但忍不住还是把整个视频看完了。

虽然理智告诉他这么做是不对的，但朴哲彦仍然控制不住自己，把录像带重放了一遍。锁上房门拉好窗帘，对着视频中跪在桌子上自慰的大哥冲了两发。

大哥回来两个月了，却一直没和他做过。以前明明经常做的，大哥也很乐意。朴哲彦猜测可能是因为在监狱留下了心理阴影，不想再和人发生关系了，所以后来也不再跟卢泰愚提这事。

听见楼下门开的声音，朴哲彦吓了一跳，应该是大哥回来了。他赶紧抽了两张餐巾纸把自己打理干净，取出录像带找个地方先藏起来，拉开窗帘出门迎接。

他该怎么告诉大哥……这个录像带的事情？还在纠结中，卢泰愚就察觉到自己面色的异常。

「诶，哲彦，不舒服吗？」

「没……没事！只是有点热。」

卢泰愚未追问，点点头，「空调打低一点吧。」

夜里，朴哲彦辗转反侧，到底该怎么跟卢泰愚说这事。

大哥，有人寄了录像带到家里——就这么说吗？然后让大哥再自己看一遍？

大哥好不容易开始正常生活，摆脱那个该死的鬼监狱的影响，因为这个鬼东西就要被迫隐退？

可是……如果放着不管的话，万一ys被jp和他们逼急了，这个录像被公之于众……不行不行，绝对不行。

而隔壁卢泰愚睡觉睡到一半被自己热醒了。他很快意识到这并不是因为房间里热，而是自己又发情了。

从去答谢金钟泌总统到现在快两个月的时间，自己都没被人操过。虽然一开始哲彦提议了几次，但都被自己以各种理由搪塞了。

因为被犯人轮了很多很多次，他们总喜欢言语羞辱，说他被监狱里所有人都上过，身子不干净。长久下来，卢泰愚被环境洗脑，也觉得自己是肮脏的婊子，根本配不上对他一心一意的哲彦。

回来发情倒不是第一次，所以床头柜里有事先准备的润滑剂和按摩棒。不过这次的感觉过于强烈了，被热醒的时候甬道里就已经是黏糊糊的，甚至有想被一群人轮着操的欲望。

卢泰愚摸索着打开小台灯，从床头柜取出按摩棒。里面湿成这样已经不需要润滑了，卢泰愚翻了个身趴在床头靠枕上，脱下所有裤子撅起屁股，右手拿着按摩棒对准饥渴的小口，猛的一插到底。

按摩棒表面的一列列凸起碾过敏感的内壁，撑开紧致的穴道，卢泰愚脑子一片空白爽得直接叫了出来。

他已经忘了自己就睡在朴哲彦隔壁房间，欲火焚身，只想被操干被填满。

「唔啊……」

一边抽插着手里的按摩棒，身体跟着抽送的节奏一前一后摇摆，体液溅出后穴。

「啊……」

快要到高潮了，卢泰愚大口喘息，呼出的气都是燥热的。

因为被情欲彻底侵袭了大脑，他完全没有察觉到自己从第一声叫出来到现在，隔壁的朴哲彦已经完成了三次敲门、喊大哥以及把门轻轻推开的动作。

现在朴哲彦正目瞪口呆站在门口。

然而按摩棒并不是真的鸡巴，感觉总是不一样。卢泰愚只能难耐地扭着腰夹紧，发出几声哭喘。

「大……大哥……」朴哲彦轻手轻脚走过去，又喊了声大哥。这次卢泰愚终于猛然意识到朴哲彦的存在，被发现的紧张感致使后穴下意识夹紧，在这个瞬间高潮了。

身体瘫软在床头靠枕上，朴哲彦趁着卢泰愚高潮失去意识的时候，把他屁股里的东西拿出来。爬到床上把卢泰愚抱住搂在怀里，爱抚着宽松睡衣下光滑的背部，一边亲吻裸露的脖颈肩窝。

卢泰愚缓过神的时候发现自己在哲彦怀里，高潮之后自己更想要了。之前拿按摩棒自慰的时候脑子里想的要么是哲彦要么是斗焕，现在贴在对方身上，身体愈发燥热。

「唔……哲彦……好……好难受……」以前虽然也是私生活放浪，动不动跟人上床，但也不至于变成现在这样，隔几天就要用按摩棒自慰，大白天都会突然发情。这样的自己实在太糟糕太肮脏了。

可是真的好难受。

「对不起……哲彦……呜呜呜……」大哥竟然趴在自己肩膀上哭起来，还在不停道歉。

「大哥，想要的话就跟我说，我绝对不会弄疼大哥的。」朴哲彦把卢泰愚搂在怀里，就像很久以前做的时候一样，一边亲吻一边爱抚。以前大哥喜欢粗暴的，现在……只要温柔做的话，应该不会让大哥想到不好的记忆。

身体过于渴望了，卢泰愚再也忍受不住，把双腿张开，用湿哒哒的眼睛看着朴哲彦。

「哲……哲彦，我……想要……」

朴哲彦点点头，把大哥放平到床上，架起软软的大腿。卢泰愚欲求不满的样子，和下午看到的录像带里一样，面色潮红、呼吸急促，眼睛里像是能看到粉红小爱心似的。

「大哥，放松，我会很小心的。」

哲彦进来的时候，果然又轻又小心，卢泰愚难耐地扭腰夹紧，嘴里哼哼唧唧。但做了有一会儿，卢泰愚逐渐觉得这种温和的性爱也挺舒服的，是不同于粗暴抽插的另一种爽。

朴哲彦还帮他把双手搭在自己的腰上，卢泰愚迷离的双眼看着身上双颊泛红的朴哲彦，一股愧疚感又涌上心头。

「对不起……哲彦……」

朴哲彦以为卢泰愚在为清算连累到自己而道歉，心想自己从未因此怪过大哥，亲了亲卢泰愚的嘴唇，「大哥没必要抱歉啦。」

卢泰愚想起来自己刚进监狱没几天被灌肠，一肚子凉水要把肠胃撑破了，还被逼着绕着操场走一圈。那些犯人按他鼓鼓的肚子，骂他婊子。

就是肮脏的烂货。

因为两个人的欲望都压制了很久，这回来来回回做了好几次。做完之后，软在朴哲彦怀里的卢泰愚却又抽泣起来，颤抖着肩膀说对不起。

朴哲彦感到十分困惑，这真不至于这样啊。

「大哥……金泳三清算你和全将军，我作为相关人员，肯定也不可能再待在体制内，你没必要感到抱歉的。况且，我们现在这样……也挺好的。」

卢泰愚抽了抽鼻子，轻轻推开哲彦，低着脑袋，「不……不是因为这个……」

朴哲彦陷入更大的疑惑，「那是因为什么？」

卢泰愚红着脸，咬着嘴唇不好意思张口。

「诶，大哥？」

「我……太脏了……什么人都可以来操……他们说的没错……像婊子一样……谁都可以……」

「才没有呢！」朴哲彦一把又环住卢泰愚的肩膀，打断他的话，「大哥跟谁做过，这种事我根本不在乎，我只要能陪着大哥就好了。」

卢泰愚一愣，在朴哲彦紧紧的拥抱中诧异地眨了眨眼。

「所……所以之前大哥不愿意跟我做……是因为这个吗？」朴哲彦越想越心疼，大哥在监狱里受到过怎样的羞辱和折磨，现在才会有这种想法。

卢泰愚轻轻嗯了声，又说了句对不起。

「我还以为……大哥讨厌我了……」

「诶，怎么会……」

「我最喜欢大哥了。只要大哥愿意像以前一样陪在我身边就好了。大哥和谁做过，心里到底喜欢谁，我才不在乎。」朴哲彦亲了一口卢泰愚湿哒哒的刘海，「我也喜欢和大哥做。」

卢泰愚说不清他和朴哲彦的关系。亲密的关系，固定的性伴侣，是家人还是恋人？也许大概更加偏向于家人吧，不过朴哲彦根本不在乎这种事，又能一起生活、一夜交欢，就已经很好了。

清洗过后，两个人终于又同睡在一上床上。卢泰愚其实很喜欢夜里依偎的感觉，暖暖的，很有安全感。谢谢你，哲彦，一直都是。

至于录像带的事，还是明天再说吧，先让大哥睡个好觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下集预告，小将梦里骚扰猫猫，屑人又要说屑话了


	14. 小将骚扰 猫猫噩梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你方唱罢我登场，政权更迭，轮流坐庄。  
> 即便是进过监狱照样可以东山再起。  
> 但前提是，你得活着。

翌日，朴哲彦把录像带的事和卢泰愚说了，但隐瞒了他看着视频手冲的事实。

「ys实在太下作了。」

卢泰愚看着那卷录像对朴哲彦带苦笑道，「只要能达到目的就可以不择手段，这个国家最肮脏的地方，不就是青瓦台吗。」

半斤八两。

斗焕死了，卢泰愚顺理成章成了松散的一心会的精神领袖。于他而言，如今继续参与政治，纯粹是为了报答金钟泌。

即使金钟泌特赦了他们也是出于自己的利益考量，但如果没有这一道特赦令，他应该还在那个人间地狱，天天被折磨得求生不得求死不能。

不过，这个录像带如果被公布，不仅是对他，对其他人也有不良影响吧。

跟总统实话实说，然后退出？不过即使他退出政坛，之前被他重新组织起来的前五共成员也不可能退出的。根本没有回头路。

可能性更大的情况是，ys把这个作为谈判的筹码之一，避免自己遭到牢狱之灾。毕竟jp应该也不希望看见这种东西流传出去。

——

七月，天气越来越热。交欢过后，许和平穿着和式丝质睡衣坐在床，对着空调吹凉风。

「和平，小心着凉——来吃冰泡芙。」许三守捏着一个刚刚从外面冰箱里拿出来的泡芙，递到和平嘴边。许和平啊呜一口吃掉，里面的冰奶油丝滑丝滑的，嘴里又甜又凉。

「诶，这个好好吃。」

「还有好多哦。」许三守把盘子端到床上，许和平顺手将空调风调小，两个人坐在床沿一起吃泡芙。

「话说回来，卢前辈还真是赚到了。」许三守的语气里明显带了些不满，「明明是个无期，出来又当我们的老大。」

这感觉似曾相识呢。相比之下，许和平却完全释然了，已经再也没有曾经的野心，即使是不怎么喜欢的卢泰愚仍在自己之上，也没什么值得生气了。

「好啦，别生气了。」许和平蜻蜓点水地亲了一下旁边三守的侧脸，嘴唇因为吃了冰泡芙凉凉的，「吃泡芙。」

许和平喂了一个冰泡芙给三守，两人依偎在一起，许三守看到和平笑了一下，就像以前一样，笑起来真可爱。

——

你方唱罢我登场，政坛便是如此，轮流坐庄，风水轮流转。

如今的金泳三看起来十分憔悴，就像在五共时候一样。有着卢泰愚的把柄又能怎样。

秘密谈判的结果就是，取消金泳三的出国禁令，让他出国，但不得再干涉韩国政治。

只要还活着，就有可能东山再起。

但是要活着。

金泳三同意出国，谈判成功，他们又大办宴席，在少女的歌声中觥筹交错。因为总统不在，参与者多是他现在或曾经的党羽，还有许多一心会成员，所以卢泰愚顺理成章坐在主位。

「争取一举拿下国会选举！」

「干杯！」

「敬卢前辈！」

「敬总统！」

卢泰愚摆出和以前一样的礼节性微笑，温柔但不违和，和大家敬酒。

感觉像是回到以前自己当总统的时候，但总觉得心里少了点什么。

张世东没有参加这场宴会，准确来说，他仅仅参加了第一次的聚会，之后就再也没出现在任何公众场合。据说他在某个财团担任了闲职，至于为什么从政坛隐退，大家都猜测是因为他和卢泰愚的关系不好。

其实不尽然。

「斗焕不在果然不够热闹啊。」这个时候还哪壶不开提哪壶的只有郑镐溶了。权力能让友情变质，自己是卢泰愚总统阁下的时候，跟镐溶也开始产生隔阂。虽然现在重新聚在一起，以前单纯的友谊也回不去了。

其实郑镐溶只是喝多了大嘴巴，口不择言。然而说者无心听者有意，在座大部分人都认为郑镐溶这话就是针对卢泰愚，故意阴阳怪气。

场面一下子尴尬起来，郑镐溶旁边坐着的人用胳膊肘捅了捅他，连那边的许和平许三守都有些看不下去。

一心会是以斗焕为中心团结起来的，我算什么啊。卢泰愚低下头没有反驳。虽然很快就有人岔开话题，宴会的氛围还是怪怪的。

回家后卢泰愚看上去消沉无力，坐在沙发上对着电视机发呆。

朴哲彦有事没参加宴会，但比卢泰愚早一些回家。以为大哥是因为应酬太累，就劝他早点休息。

卢泰愚低着头嗯了一声，然后回房间洗漱睡觉了。的确是累了，很快就睡着了，只是沉睡之前脑子里还是那句「斗焕不在……」

雾蒙蒙的天空像是要下雨。卢泰愚正走在汉城的街道上，周围的人拿着报纸，他们都笑着，与这阴沉沉的天气格格不入。

嘭的一声，他听见烟花声。天空炸开各种各样颜色的礼花，乌云下的天很暗，礼花显得更亮了。

在庆祝什么吗？又不是过年。礼花声中，他听见有人高呼万岁。

「全斗焕被绞死，大韩民国全体国民万岁三唱。」

不是的……

卢泰愚觉得脖子被死死掐住，喘不过气。眼前的景象变成一片黑暗，身体突然悬空，双手被死死固定在身后，绳子套在了他的脖子上。

是被吊着的感觉。

手动不了，只好蹬腿挣扎，虽然全是无用功。呼吸越来越艰难，可耳边的声音却愈发清晰。

「阁下死了，现在受益最大的就是卢前辈。」

「和金钟泌总统都搞上了。」

「阁下选他接班就是个错误，卢泰愚就是过河拆桥的那种人。阁下去世他也不可能伤心。」

卢泰愚很想出口反驳，被勒着脖子说不出话。好难受。

他很想抓着点什么，可双手被死死固定在背后，什么也抓不到。

这时他想起来全斗焕被执行绞刑的那天，斗焕也和现在的自己一样无助和绝望。什么都抓不到，痛苦在不断持续，连什么时候能结束都不知道。

朴哲彦是被卢泰愚夜里蹬腿的动静弄醒的。迷迷糊糊的时候，隐约听见大哥喉咙里发出很不舒服的声音。朴哲彦揉了揉眼睛迫使自己清醒一些，打开床头灯看见卢泰愚正自己掐着脖子，脸都掐红了。

「大哥！快醒醒……」朴哲彦被吓了一跳，赶紧扯开卢泰愚掐着自己脖子的手，然而噩梦并没有因此停止，喘过气来的卢泰愚不断地说着道歉的话。

「对不起斗焕……不是的……不是这样的……」

「大哥，你做噩梦了，醒醒……」朴哲彦使劲摇了摇卢泰愚的肩膀，「大哥！」

卢泰愚一把拉住朴哲彦的手，大口喘着气，眼睛却没睁开，「斗焕我错了……呜呜呜……好可怕……对不起……」

「没事的大哥，你只是做噩梦了。」朴哲彦任凭卢泰愚拉着他的手喊斗焕，一边搂过卢泰愚的后背轻拍，「别怕，大哥。」

卢泰愚在轻声的呜咽与颤抖中慢慢醒过来，看见昏暗灯光下朴哲彦的脸，自己正缩在他怀里。他仍然有些意识不清，语无伦次。

朴哲彦就这样一直抱着他，轻轻拍背耐心安抚，直到卢泰愚平静下来。

「哲彦……」卢泰愚抽了抽鼻子，声音还带着哭腔，「我……呜呜……」

「大哥没事，慢慢说。」卢泰愚还没开始说就又哭出来，哭得哲彦有点心疼。

「嗯……我……我梦到斗焕死掉的时候……然后……我也被吊死了……斗焕……一定也很害怕……对不起……」卢泰愚把脸埋在朴哲彦胸口，眼泪打湿了对方的睡衣。

「大哥，没事的，这不是你的错。」非要怪谁，那也是怪全斗焕手下那几位参谋大领，怎么都怪不到大哥头上吧。全斗焕真够阴的，到了dj行刑当天把大哥扯进去。

「不怪你的，大哥。」

卢泰愚还在抽泣，朴哲彦想了想，「是不是全将军想大哥了，也许他希望你去看看他？」

卢泰愚一愣，现在才发觉自己从出狱至今，连斗焕的墓都没有去过。

「全将军一定是不高兴了，大哥都没去看过他。」

「……是呢，还没给斗焕上过坟，我就……」

朴哲彦亲了一下大哥微凉的额头，「要不……明天或后天，去看看全将军？」

在哲彦的怀抱里，卢泰愚慢慢放松下来，他点了点头，「就明天吧。」

「嗯。」随后朴哲彦去拿了热毛巾给卢泰愚擦哭花的脸，依偎之中把大哥哄睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下集预告 猫猫哲彦去扫墓 遇到了酱系酱  
> 酱系酱真人快打


	15. 猫猫扫墓 酱系酱真人快打

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “卢前辈，您也好意思来啊。”

天阴沉沉的，预报今天会下雨。

全斗焕并没有葬在国家公墓。墓园没什么人，卢泰愚找了很久才看见一个和周围墓碑无异的一块碑。或许正是因为担心如果过于显眼，容易遭人瞩目，被泼个油漆什么的。

走近一看，墓碑上有被泼过红色油漆的痕迹，但被认真清洗过了，只是很难完全洗掉。

墓园的管理人吗？怎么可能。

卢泰愚看着墓碑上刻着的全斗焕三个字叹了口气，即使是其他被特赦的五共元老，现在重入政坛，也绝对不会再和全斗焕沾上半点关系，更不可能来他的墓地。

至于卢泰愚本人，毕竟没有直接参与公开政治活动，也不在政府任职。不像许和平许三守他们要竞选议员，得处处注意自己的言行。况且自己曾经也和斗焕走得如此之近，又是同期好友、多年的搭档，其他人也能理解吧。

与这块墓地凄清环境格格不入的是，全斗焕的碑下竟然放着一捧鲜花。花很新鲜，而且是斗焕生前喜欢的品种。

「这是……有人来过了？」朴哲彦心想国会选举在即，敢来闹着风险看全将军的人应该不多。

卢泰愚皱了皱眉，他已有答案。

「……张世东吧。」沉默许久后卢泰愚念出一个名字。曾经如此讨厌的人，在政治上和感情上排挤他，现在竟也没什么恨意了。

「大哥……不喜欢他吧。要把花拿开吗？」

「不用了。」卢泰愚摇摇头，他想起来出狱后第一次那场宴会，张世东万念俱灰的表情。

张世东在卢泰愚他们抵达后不久也到了墓园。他惊讶地发现阁下墓碑前竟然有两个人，走近一看才发现这是卢泰愚和朴哲彦。

金泳三那句话还一直萦绕在他脑子里。

「至于卢泰愚前总统，他从头到尾站在那里，一滴眼泪都没流。」

金泳三已经声名扫地，携家带口离开韩国了。然而在他脑海里，阁下无助地挂在绞架上，卢泰愚面无表情地站在金泳三身旁，这样的情景一直挥之不去。

他曾在百潭寺无意间目睹阁下落泪，然而自己却无从安慰。自己永远代替不了卢前辈在阁下心中的地位，就连身体也不可能。

可你是怎么对阁下的呢……

「卢前辈，您也好意思来啊。」张世东阴沉着脸幽幽地从卢泰愚背后来了句，把卢泰愚吓得向旁边躲了一下。

「诶…？张世东……」

「马上就要国会大选，卢前辈还来这么危险的地方，不怕惹人口实，jp给你预留的位置没了吗？」张世东越想越气，在汉城当你的势利小人也就罢了，还来阁下的墓地，是来聊以安慰你那颗所剩无几的良心吗？当婊子还要立牌坊？

「阁下根本不想见你！」张世东直接上去抓卢泰愚的领子，卢泰愚被他骂地发愣，又想起监狱梦里全斗焕甩开他的手，连反驳的话都说不出来。

「你干什么，放开大哥！」朴哲彦上去一把推开抓着卢泰愚领子的张世东，由于身高上的优势直接把张世东给弄倒了。

张世东冷笑了一声，「现在一切都尽随你意了，卢前辈。你根本从来不在乎阁下，也只是为了总统的位置——」

「你胡说！」朴哲彦看到卢泰愚被他说的快哭了，替大哥委屈，两个人直接扭打起来。

「阁下怎么样你根本不关心不是吗？」张世东的眼镜被打掉在地上，却任在吼卢泰愚。卢泰愚已经跪坐在全斗焕墓前，手抠着水泥地，鼻子越来越酸。

不是的……

「你闭嘴，大哥一直——很伤心！」

「我看他开心还来不及吧！」张世东自己也越来越觉得委屈。为什么阁下一直放不下这个根本不关心他的人，为什么还想着他。

「你根本什么都不懂！大哥……大哥一直很喜欢全将军！」

张世东压根没想和朴哲彦打架，再加上对方高了自己快一个头，现在自己被压在水泥地上，脸直接贴地，因为眼镜不在视线一片模糊。

朴哲彦说出这句话，让张世东一头雾水，他甚至都不挣扎了。他记得朴哲彦一直倾慕卢泰愚，怎么会如此坦然地说卢泰愚一直喜欢阁下？

「大哥是昨天做噩梦，梦见全将军，所以才来上坟的！大哥一直……一直想着全将军，才不是你说的那种人！」朴哲彦几乎是吼着说出来的，他按着张世东的脑袋，把他的手别在身后。

张世东彻底蒙了。你不是喜欢卢泰愚吗？他心里想着阁下你不会不舒服吗？为什么还能这么坦然说出来啊！

我都从来没有梦到过阁下，凭什么你……

「你们……别……打了……」卢泰愚跪在地上抽泣，朴哲彦拍了下身上的会站起来，对着张世东哼了声，过去扶着大哥。

张世东摸索着自己的眼镜戴上，爬起来还是一脸懵逼。

「我想……我们可能有什么误会……ys是对你说什么了吗？」卢泰愚用手抹掉眼角的泪水，问道。

误会……吗？

张世东接着把金泳三的话复述了一遍，说完他自己也开始觉得ys可能在骗他。冷静下来想想，自己是一厢情愿地相信卢泰愚不在乎阁下。

他明明知道。

朴哲彦同样清晰地记得，把全斗焕送到百潭寺，还不许他回汉城，大哥有多伤心。

「为什么就……变成这样了……」卢泰愚这样问他。

大哥别无选择，换作全将军在您这个立场上，也会这么做。在这风云变幻的权力场上，这都是无可奈何的事情。

「抱歉……是我的错。」还没等卢泰愚继续开口解释，话刚刚说完，张世东道歉了。

阁下放不下卢前辈，而卢前辈亲眼看着阁下上绞架，怎么可能像金泳三说的那样，毫不动容。

「没事了，反正……都结束了。你是走过来的吧？快下雨了，我们送你回去吧。」

「诶，不用……」话音未落就开始下起小雨，夏天的雨说大就大，现在也难以找理由拒绝，只好如坐针毡答应上了车。

张世东家里这里不远，不久就到了门口。卢泰愚让朴哲彦把张世东送到门口，毕竟刚刚动手打人不好。

「抱歉，刚才打了你。」

「是我的错……我……想问你个问题。」二人停在玄关外的封闭阳台里，朴哲彦收了伞，张世东问道。

「嗯？」

「你……喜欢卢前辈对吧。」

朴哲彦点点头，「是啊。」

「卢前辈他和那么多人做过……心里真的有你吗？」张世东也无所谓朴哲彦会不会因为这种话生气，他甚至猜到朴哲彦的回答。

这人已经不可理喻了。

「无所谓，我喜欢大哥，只要能一直陪着大哥就好，大哥心里有没有我不重要。大哥……不讨厌我就行了。」

到底是你不对劲，还是我不对劲……算了，无所谓了。

「这样啊，那……好吧。谢谢。」

朴哲彦上了车同卢泰愚离开，张世东进家门后，木讷地坐在地板上。阴雨天客厅昏暗，他却连灯都懒得打开。

发了一会儿呆，客厅座机叮铃铃想起来。张世东揉了揉眼睛，站起来过去接电话。

「喂？」对方一直不说话，「请问你是…？」

「张世东啊，你终于接电话了。」

电话对面传来熟悉的声音，但张世东没反应过来是谁。

「您是哪位？」自己在那家财团只是挂职，不会是工作上的事，还是曾经的同事？

「你个叛匪——」对方的声音极大，像是在训斥自己。这让张世东回想起一二一二政变的时候，他没敢接起的电话，那通电话他交给了前辈。

恶作剧吗？可这声音也太像了。

张将军在他们入狱的那年就病逝了，而他的近亲和一些亲信，在此之前就「被死亡」了。

虽然说成王败寇，但亏心事也确实做了，比如把人家搞得家破人亡。虽然一直安慰自己，一将功成万骨枯，为了让阁下安稳地坐上大总统的位置，这都是必需的牺牲。不过……

算了，开什么玩笑，还能出鬼了？

张世东挂掉了电话，窗外突然打雷，他被吓了一跳。打开客厅灯但时候腿还有点抖，灯光照亮房间，深呼吸，去关客厅的窗户。

今天的雷声特别大。

「阁下，我们……真的有必要做到这一步吗？」打雷闪电过后就是倾盆大雨，就是这样一个雨天，是周末，和阁下缠绵过后，他突然觉良心受到一丝谴责。

「啊？你说张泰玩的事？」全斗焕对他这种不该有的愧疚嗤之以鼻，「现在不把他的党羽清剿殆尽，必有后患。」

是啊，dj都杀了，事已至此，有什么好心慈手软的。

「对不起，阁下。」

阁下说没事。外面雨声很大，二人依偎在一起，很温馨的回忆。

如今阁下已经不在了，又是这样的暴雨天，还接到灵异的骚扰电话。

张世东抱着腿缩在沙发上。

卢前辈真幸福，阁下对你念念不忘，如今身边还有朴哲彦陪着。

我呢，即便在梦里都见不到阁下。阁下走的时候……也没想起我吧。

——

「本届国会选举，金钟泌总统领导的执政党一举夺下近三分之二议席——」

在庆祝胜利的晚宴上，卢泰愚端着酒杯站在金钟泌总统身边，他们二人碰杯，然后和其他与会者敬酒。

如果没有卢泰愚组织这些前一心会成员，恐怕这次国会选举不会那么顺利。

金泳三的自由放任政策给国家带来了灾难，矫枉过正，物极必反。大家又把金钟泌和他的执政党一起选上去了。

「卢前辈。」同时都选上议员的许三守和许和平共同来敬酒。

「恭喜你们。」和第一次宴会上见到的卢前辈不一样，精神状态好了许多。当然，许和平许三守看上去也都是满面红光，和平的脸甚至更圆了。

酒杯碰撞发出清脆的声音，三人一饮而尽。同自己在任时一样，他们寒暄两句，讨论起政府、国家、执政党的前景，仿佛回到从前。

连夜里的活动也变得和以前相似，只是稍微收敛些，从多人狂欢变成二人运动。

卢泰愚和金钟泌第二次上床，在宽敞的酒店套房卧室，微醉的自己被总统抱着放在床上。

「你看上去好多了，比那个时候。」金钟泌亲吻他裸露的肩窝，把他揽在怀里慢慢扩张。

「嗯……这都多亏了……总统。」卢泰愚笑着亲了一口金钟泌的上嘴唇，淡淡的红酒味萦绕在二人之间，身体都有了反应。

和第一次做的时候不一样，卢泰愚变主动了，不再战战兢兢。润滑扩张到位后就抬起屁股坐上对方的挺立，自己上下动起来。

这回二人也没有把对方再想象成他们各自的阁下，而仅仅是对方本人。这感觉也不差。

结束后余热的皮肤，柔软放松的身体，数次高潮后的餍足，置身天堂一般。

他们是一起睡的，金钟泌还一手搂着他，像第一次一样。

卢泰愚躺在现任总统怀里，闭上眼睛的时候，眼前是刚刚结束不久的宴会，灯红酒绿下大家觥筹交错的情景。来敬酒的二许，让他不由得想起一二一二政变成功后的庆功宴，他们一起去唱歌的时候。斗焕拿着话题唱歌，他们在下面和着节奏拍手。

斗焕看到今天的场景，会怎么想呢？他一手建立的一心会，竟在和金钟泌一起庆祝他的执政党拿下国会选举。而自己更是不知廉耻地上了当权者的床，做过之后舒舒服服地睡在人家怀里。

虽然说政治就是这种站队和利益博弈，但……你一定不想看到的吧。

「所以我们从头到尾都是假的，对吧？」时隔近一年，他在梦里又听见斗焕的声音，但却看不到人。

「斗焕！不是……」眼前一片黑暗，伸手不见五指，想继续说话，嗓子却被堵住，一个音都发不出来。

「对你而言，不就是纯粹的利益交换吗？只要是给你权力的人，你就跟他上床，权钱交易权色交易而已。卢泰愚，你果然一直都是这个样子。」

全斗焕只留下这两句话，卢泰愚就醒了。连解释的机会都没有，醒来额头上一层细密的冷汗，也不知道现在几点。

「不是的——」喉咙终于能发出声音，卢泰愚猛然发现自己正躺在宾馆的床上，自己睡在总统身边。

金钟泌被他的声音吵醒了，关切地问了句「怎么了吗？」

「没……抱歉吵到您了……」

我这个样子又有什么可解释的？躺在人家怀里，说我没有背叛斗焕你吗？

「做噩梦了？」金钟泌拍拍背安抚他，「没事了，别怕。」

「呜……我……梦见斗焕了……」卢泰愚觉得很委屈，虽然自己乱搞是事实，但全斗焕在他心里和这些一夜情对象绝对是不一样的。

「他愿意见你了？」

卢泰愚缩在被子里摇头，声音听起来闷闷的，还带着点哭泣。

「斗焕他……误会我了……我……」卢泰愚不愿意再继续说下去，把整个头都闷在被子里。

「好啦，别想那么多了，好好睡吧。」等卢泰愚平静下来几乎要睡过去的时候，迷迷糊糊的状态，他听见金钟泌自言自语。

「哪怕是误会也好，我也希望能梦见阁下……」所以，阁下您现在在做什么呢，又跟谁在一起呢？

金钟泌下半夜没睡好，怀里的卢泰愚也睡得不怎么踏实。

死人非要折腾活人，哎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下集预告:下章应该正剧完结，不过会有甜甜小番外www


	16. 小将猫猫解开误会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “只要站在你身边，我就觉得很安心，干什么都不害怕。我永远不会忘掉你的，斗焕。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，屑人给我整出真感情了，md

国会选举大胜后的周末，卢泰愚在二楼的阳台对着天空发呆，一站就是一个小时。从梦见自己上绞架，到和金钟泌总统上床，现在一个人站在阳台上，脑子里不断回想自己当上总统之后，他们二人为数不错的几次对话。

越来越冷漠、疏远，直到带有敌意。

在监狱里被折磨的时候不会想这些事情，可现在自己的生活逐渐步入正轨，哲彦陪在他身边，有时候甚至觉得很幸福。

全斗焕跟他说，要设立咨政元老院，他妄想在自己背后垂帘听政的样子还历历在目。同样，自己清算五共，不准他参加奥运会开幕式、不让他回汉城的一幕幕，也恍如昨日。

谁没想过要道歉呢。可就连最后，自己和斗焕做了最后那一次，有些话还是没说出口。

要是能回到最开始就好了。

「诶，大哥，我以为你在隔壁书房——」

「啊，哲彦，有什么事吗？」卢泰愚转身，朴哲彦正端着一盘芒果。

「没什么，大哥要一起吃水果吗？」卢泰愚点点头，跟哲彦进去。阳光洒在二人身上，可能是过于温馨，卢泰愚又有种如临梦中的错觉。腿站得发酸了。

他想起扫墓那天张世东的样子。虽然自己仍旧心有不甘，但如果斗焕没有被判处极刑，出狱后大概率他还是会和张世东在一起。

就像在百潭寺那两个春秋一样。

明明斗焕被流放在百潭寺，始作俑者正是自己，却又羡慕嫉妒张世东能在那个地方陪着阁下，无人搅扰。真是可悲、可笑还讽刺。

「大哥不舒服吗？」朴哲彦看到卢泰愚眼神涣散，拿着叉子迟迟不动，关心地问道。

「没……」卢泰愚摇摇头，把叉子上的芒果吃掉，「就是……想起了以前一些事。」

哲彦没有追问，他猜到是什么事。

晚上还是和哲彦一起睡的。躺下没多久，他听见木鱼敲击和有人念佛的声音。天很冷，飘着小雪，白色粉色的梅花交错盛放，能闻到淡淡的梅香味。

睁开眼睛，自己正站在雪地上，这里大概是百潭寺。雪花飘到脸上，融化成水，脸颊冷冰冰的。

「你来了啊。」听见全斗焕的声音从背后的佛堂传来，卢泰愚惊讶地转身，看见穿着冬衣的全斗焕，二话不说冲上去死死搂着。

被他突然抱住的全斗焕也没反应过来发生了什么，正准备开口，卢泰愚就在他耳边哭喊着「斗焕不要走」「对不起」这样的话。

在他印象里，陆士毕业后，上床除外，卢泰愚从来没这样抱过自己。全斗焕自己也蒙了。

「你……还想着我啊。」他把卢泰愚推开一些，目光撞上对方委屈的眼睛。「你现在和jp搞上啦？」

「是……不过就……两次……」被全斗焕说中，卢泰愚红着脸低下头。

「还两次？你还真就是个婊子，一点都没变。」全斗焕气得要死，明明都已经和jp好上了，又想起我干什么？他一使劲把卢泰愚推倒在雪地，准备转身走人主动断开连接。

「不要，斗焕不要丢下我……」摔在地上的卢泰愚伸手死死抓住全斗焕的裤脚，「是我的错，都是我的错，对不起斗焕，求求你不要走……呜呜呜……」

哭得如此撕心裂肺，眼泪砸在雪地上。上次他哭得那么惨，还是在自己上绞刑架的时候。

全斗焕皱了皱眉，改变了主意，俯视着倒在雪地上的卢泰愚。他的确也有一些事情想弄清楚。

「卢泰愚，我问你，我在你心里到底算什么？」当年他咬下的伤疤早就不在了，被别人的牙印盖住了。他离开青瓦台后，卢泰愚为了自己的政治目的，或仅仅是为了获得身体上的快感，不知道和多少人睡过。其实以前也是，在第九师团，在五共时期。

卢泰愚抓着裤脚的手稍微松了些。他稍许欣慰了点，至少全斗焕愿意听他讲话。

「我……我喜欢斗焕……一直都……从陆士的时候就喜欢……」

「你就放屁吧。」全斗焕冷冷地送了他一句，「权力和财富面前对谁都可以敞开大腿，你这种冠冕堂皇虚情假意的鬼话就骗骗国民吧！」

「不是的，斗焕，不是这样的！斗焕你一直是我心里最重要的，一直都是的！我……我确实和很多人都做过，可我最喜欢斗焕了……斗焕跟他们是不一样的！」被全斗焕的话刺激到，卢泰愚开始语无伦次地辩解。他越说越害怕，政客本就谎话连篇，斗焕又会相信他几句呢？可这的确都是他的真心。

不可能再被相信了吧……

卢泰愚戛然停止辩解，沉默地跪坐在雪地里，脸上的泪水不旧就结冰了。

然而对于全斗焕而言，卢泰愚把他流放到百潭寺两年，不准他参加奥运会开幕式，这些事情他都能理解，而且在上绞架前已经通通放下了。至于无底线的私生活，他们都好不到哪里去。

只不过是心底里对卢泰愚糟糕的占有欲仍在作祟。如果他愿意，完全可以和其他人分享；但当卢泰愚当上总统彻底脱离他的控制，他主动坐到想收买的对象身上，全斗焕就感觉到背叛。

看见卢泰愚心灰意冷，绝望地跪在地上，全斗焕有点心疼了。如果根本不在乎，自己被绞死的时候，他也不可能痛哭成那样。

他蹲下身把卢泰愚扶起来了。

「斗焕…？」卢泰愚受宠若惊地望着他，脸颊全冻红了。

「那个时候，不是你自己不想理我了吗？怎么现在又黏上来了。」

「诶……你说那次……」那个夜里，在公共浴室被轮奸到昏厥，好不容易回到囚室，身体又酸又冷。梦里好不容易看见斗焕，什么都没来得及解释，就又被看守拉起来操。

「我……我被看守拉起来了……那个监狱好可怕……」从出狱到现在有一段时日了，但只要想起来，就会浑身发抖、心有余悸。

卢泰愚哭着断断续续地说话，说他在那个监狱的遭遇，其中大部分他都没有告诉哲彦。

全斗焕越听越气，也越听越觉得揪心。卢泰愚主动找别人做就让他不爽，在监狱里被一群疯子当破鞋玩，想怎么欺负就怎么欺负，实在太可怜了。

「对不起……斗焕……对不起……」

你有什么好对不起我的。

这么想来，就算他和jp就算真的好上了，也就好上吧。毕竟是jp那个讨厌的家伙救了他。

「不要走……我错了……」

这一次他的手只是轻轻搭在自己的手上，就好像能预测到自己还是会把他甩开。

一审的时候，全斗焕也很害怕，那个时候卢泰愚紧紧握着他的手。而在卢泰愚最无助的时候，在那个梦里，他却把他无情地甩开了。

「泰愚，没事了，我不会走的。」这一次换全斗焕主动搂住了面前抖抖缩缩的卢泰愚，「你已经出来了。」

听卢泰愚讲他被那帮犯人强行灌肠，灌到胃都快炸了，还要站起来走路，自己心疼的要命。他们俩一起玩的时候，卢泰愚说难受，自己就立刻停手了。

卢泰愚还趴在自己肩膀上哭鼻子，鼻涕眼泪全抹自己身上。全斗焕轻轻拍着他的背，又内疚又心疼。

「是我误会你了，抱歉。」

明明已经很可怜了，还要被已经死掉的自己一次次伤害。

「我错了，泰愚，对不起。」

是个很温暖的怀抱，怀念已久的温存。

卢泰愚曾想过，假如我们没有相遇，会不会对二人来说都是好事呢？或许我能够逃过牢狱之灾，你也不会走上绞架。但……缺少你的人生终归是不完整的。我不后悔遇上你。

「嗯……斗焕我爱你……」

我一直都知道的。明明渣的那个是我，有了你，还要世东。

醒来的时候，枕巾都快被他哭湿了。

「大哥……又做噩梦了吗？」朴哲彦也醒了，担心地问。

「没……嗯，是个好梦。」卢泰愚用袖子擦了擦眼睛，「又吵醒你了，抱歉，哲彦。」

「没事的，大哥。」朴哲彦在大哥的额头落下一个轻轻的吻，「还早，继续睡吧。」

「嗯。」

上到担任大韩民国总统，下到沦为阶下囚，上过床的人不胜其数。可真正以恋人身份对待的，也只有斗焕你一个人。

哲彦的话，更像是家人，非常重要的家人。

我一直都没忘，分配寝室的那天，你笑着和我打招呼。

「我叫全斗焕，庆尚南道人。」

你知道吗，只要站在你身边，我就觉得很安心，干什么都不害怕。

我永远不会忘掉你的，斗焕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下集预告:酱——系——酱——  
> （让我再想想该怎么给世东安排个结局）


	17. 酱系酱——

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫猫建议小将还是去看看酱系酱 三个人的爱情啊）

一晃眼圣诞节了，汉城张灯结彩，繁华的商业街，人们脸上洋溢着的笑容，经济在逐渐复苏，一切向好。

卢泰愚和朴哲彦挽着手从一家商场出来，哲彦把袋子里的鹿耳朵给卢泰愚戴上，卢泰愚闭着眼睛笑了一下，「干什么呢？」

「大哥真可爱～」

朴哲彦准备撑伞，不过雪刚刚停下了。挽着哲彦手，踩在雪地上的时候，卢泰愚想起来自己上一个冬天还是在监狱度过的。

人的命运实在难以预测。这个圣诞节竟能和哲彦并肩走在汉城的街道，什么都不用想。

夜里睡着又梦见了斗焕，这次二人坐在木槿树下，闻着木槿花的香气。解开误会之后，梦里隔三差五就会见上一面。

「今天圣诞节了。」靠在斗焕身上，牵着他的手，就像斗焕还在时候一样。

「你跟着朴哲彦过的啊？」全斗焕之后问过卢泰愚出狱后的生活，朴哲彦把他照顾得很好。知根知底，又是一直以来的亲信、家人，对卢泰愚来说也挺好。

卢泰愚点点头，「哲彦他……对我很好。」他还有点担心全斗焕会不会觉得不爽，没想到全斗焕竟笑着搂过他的肩膀，开着玩笑说，「能不能把你这小馋猫喂饱啊？」

卢泰愚脸发红，「好啦，斗焕……」

全斗焕倒是从来没有嫉妒过朴哲彦。即使这个人天天和卢泰愚住在一起，对全斗焕而言也算不上威胁。家人也好亲信也罢，总之感情的性质是不一样的。

「斗焕你在这里，会孤单吗？」卢泰愚记得每次在梦里见到全斗焕，除了自己都只有他一个人。

「都是一群对尘世还有留恋的孤魂野鬼，也不知道什么时候会轮回，孤单……倒也没有。」自己没有轮回，也是因为仍有留恋吧。

「世事难料啊，我的五共旧人们竟然都到jp手下做事。」全斗焕没有怪卢泰愚的意思，只是自嘲起来。

卢泰愚想起了扫墓时候遇到的张世东。其实也有人没有背叛你的，斗焕。

「斗焕……你去……看过张世东吗？」卢泰愚主动提起张世东的名字，全斗焕有些惊讶。不过自己确实一直没看过世东，当然他是不想让张世东看见自己再难受，所以一直没有主动连接。

这种理由不可能对卢泰愚说出来，全斗焕只是摇了摇头，说没有。

「他……一直挺难受的，没有接受jp的邀请，从政坛隐退了。」卢泰愚实话实说，这么一比，自己似乎又不如他了。

全斗焕心里一揪，「他……没和你们一起吗？我是说……国会选举，还有……」

卢泰愚摇摇头，「他后来就很少在公共场合出面了。」

全斗焕现在觉得自己真够混蛋的。卢泰愚身边还有朴哲彦陪着，自己死了却一厢情愿地认为世东能轻轻松松开始新生活。

「我过些日子去看看他吧。」他亲了亲卢泰愚的额头，「不过，你不吃醋啦？」

其实心里是有点酸。在斗焕眼里，出狱后就和jp上了床，变成jp政治同盟的我，终究没有张世东重要吧。然而这种感觉只持续了几秒钟而已。

卢泰愚把头埋在全斗焕怀里，闷闷说了句，「……还是会不高兴。」

木槿的花瓣落在身上，无穷花，象征永恒的爱。恋人告白时常有永恒之辞，可人类的生命本就短暂，时间的流逝，利益的纠缠，爱根本不可能永恒。

算了，无所谓。恩恩怨怨半个世纪，现在能靠在一起，你还想我，我还想你，就够了。

——

骚扰电话就那一次，张世东后来查了通话记录，却并没有那条。可能是做梦了，他这样安慰自己。

找上门的媒体、青瓦台的政客、曾经的同僚越来越少，可以一个人安静地生活。吃晚饭时看新闻，是金钟泌在发表新年贺词，阁下发表新年贺词的场景还历历在目。

空调吹的犯困，他趴在桌上昏沉沉的，隐约觉得有人在拍他的肩膀，奇怪的是自己竟然毫不害怕。

「世东。」有人在喊他的名字，是非常熟悉的声音。他愣了愣，然后突然站起来，还是他的餐厅，只不过灯光暗了些。

「阁下？」

自己被从身后搂住了，那个感觉就像在百潭寺，也是凛冬时节，阁下悄悄从他身后环住他的腰，问他要不要一起散步、赏梅。

即便是根本没有确认抱着他的是谁，张世东也未挣脱。

「世东，抱歉，一直没来看你。」

思念越强烈，触感越真实，连接也越容易。只不过是否联系的选择权在全斗焕手上。

怀里的世东抖了抖，全斗焕听见吸鼻子的声音。

「我以为……阁下……不想见我了……」

在全斗焕面前他总是忍着不哭，故作坚强，上了床也一样。阁下喜欢粗暴的，即使把自己弄疼了，他也会咬着嘴里的肉说没事。

可现在真的有点忍不住了。

「怎么会呢，世东，我一直想见你的。」差劲死了，明明知道世东会想自己的。全斗焕转过去把张世东搂着，亲了亲他的脖子。

最难懂的莫过于政治家的心，自己都死了还要谎话连篇，甚至没和世东说实话。

因为我猜不去见你你就可以忘掉我，就可以像其他人一样开始新的政治生涯。这种自欺欺人的话怎么可能说出来。

「阁下……我……」全斗焕印象里，张世东从来没有哭得话都说不出来的时候，这是第一次。

「我会经常来看你的，世东。」对尘世怀有留恋，世上仍有惦记自己的人，这样游荡着也没什么不好。

跨年的烟花声响起，张世东仍坐在餐厅。窗外的天空被烟花照亮，仿佛都能听见远处的欢笑声。

我终于见到阁下了。

透过窗户看空中各色烟花，自己的脸也映照在双层玻璃上。久违的微笑浮现在脸上，今天……算是和阁下一起跨年了。


	18. 番外篇:北傀南侵au联动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间设定在猫猫担任九师团师团长的三个月后，本文猫猫入狱后回忆里一起团建的师团长，是北傀南侵au的北傀李将军转世（因为最后做了一次阳间人，所以成功转世变成南伪喽）  
> 团建师团长第一人称

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没看北傀南侵au也没关系  
> 主角是被猫猫带坏的清纯男性

汉城郊外某高尔夫球场，深受军队高层喜爱，作为师团长都要提前好几周预定。天气很好，二十多度的春日，能闻到自然的味道。

我其实不怎么会打高尔夫，只是身边的同事下属一再推荐，才决定今天来玩。打了好几杆子，球都没碰到，我看来真的不擅长玩这个。

「将军，那个……」没多久，一个下属跑过来，对我欲言又止。

「怎么了？」

「好像是管理人搞错了，第九师团的卢泰愚师团长也是今天的预约……」

这都能搞错，做的什么事啊？看到不远处带着红色帽子的卢师团长，以前只是打过照面，在集体会议或者晚宴，并没有单独见过他。

「诶，是……卢将军？」我走过去，我的属下正在和管理人以及卢泰愚的手下理论交涉。我看了看卢泰愚，不知道为什么，总觉得他的红色帽子有点可爱。

「都说了，是我们师团长早就约好了，卢将军怎么不讲道理呢？」

看到我走过来，卢泰愚挥手让下属不去反驳，我也示意自己的属下别太无礼，我们面对面站着。

「没有别的场子了吗？」我问管理人，管理人尴尬地回答，就是他们搞错了，而且今天是周末，没有空余。

「啊，真糟糕——那算了吧，反正我也不会打，就卢将军……」

「将军，如果你愿意的话，我们可以一起打嘛。」

他微笑着邀请我，他的笑容就像这春日和风一样温暖。我看着他的笑，像看到什么期待已久的东西，竟然心跳加速起来。

「可我一点都不会打……」

「我陪您一起啦。」

他拉着我的袖子，我跟着他，我们一起到了击球位置。我再一旁看着他挥杆击球，白色的小球一下子到了很远的地方。

「嗯，该你啦。」虽然有专人教学，但卢泰愚比这些人更会教，打球的姿势、力度、方法，他甚至握着我的手。

我想抱一抱他，明明知道这种想法很奇怪，但就是有种说不出来的冲动。不过以我们现在的关系，这么做实在太冒犯了。

不过打了一下午高尔夫，晚上一起吃饭就顺理成章了。选了一家酒店，我们一起喝了酒，聊了些无关紧要的话题，不过都挺开心。

卢泰愚因为喝了酒，脸红红的，脖子也红红的。我尽力打消脑子里过于悖德和疯狂的念头，可我控制不住地去想。

我从来没有产生过如此心动的感觉，真好笑，都四十多岁的人了，居然会像个思春期的男生。不过我那个年龄就从来没对谁心动过，心里只想着往上面走。所以这是迟到的心动？

如果是单纯的心动也就罢了，为什么还要发展到那一步……

「嗯，将军怎么了，不舒服吗？」

因为刚刚发呆，都没意识到他就在我身边。脸贴得如此之近，甚至可以感受到他的呼吸。

「没什么，我……」我可能脸已经红的冒烟了。

「将军是想做点什么吧？」他像看透了我的想法一样，即使我尽力掩饰着裆部的隆起，他的鼻子撞上我鼻尖的那一刻，我就知道自己色情的想法全被他感知到了。

我想否认，想说没有，理智告诉我该推开他，赶紧道歉，然后结束这顿饭。

「我……想……」

「我们去房间里吧。」

一发不可收拾了。我们办了入住，一起步入电梯，我的手在发抖，下面还是硬的。我甚至不敢看卢泰愚的表情。

「真……真的可以吗？」客房门锁上之后，我又重复问了一句。

事后想起来我的行为真是太不可理喻，万一这是陷害我的阴谋，我怎么就这样莫名其妙跟人上床了？我和卢泰愚根本不熟啊。

可在那个情景下谈理智，实在是好笑。我看着他，就像看到许久未见的恋人，明明我们根本没见过几面。

「嗯。」他脱下外套主动吻我，然后也顺手脱掉外套，把我推到床边。已经没必要再忍受了。

印象里几次为数不多的做爱，应酬一般地和一些高官的女儿，为了建立某种稳定的利益联系才上了同一张床，除了一些本就有的生理反应根本没什么特别的。

而这次不一样，完全是遵循本能，我也不怎么会接吻，只是反客为主地把他压到床上，掠夺般夺取他嘴里的空气。那双意乱情迷的双眼，发红的脸颊与侧颈，像魅魔一样。

我以前并没有和别的男性做过，以为只要用润滑剂湿润里面就可以了。我脱掉他的裤子，一根手指沾了润滑剂塞进去拿出来，就把他按在床头，揽着他的大腿冲进去了。

我都不知道润滑后要慢慢扩张，那次绝对弄疼他了。可他也没在我进去的时候推开我，反而抱有期待一样同时搂住我的脖子。我进去的时候他的叫声既凄惨又动人，被情欲控制大脑的我只知道打桩一样进进出出，连他什么时候开始哭了都不知道。

他的叫声越来越虚弱，搂着我的手也慢慢松了，回过神来的时候，才看到他满脸都是泪水，都沾湿了白色床单。他已经射了，白浊就留在我的小腹上。

可我还是没有停，咬着他的肩膀，里面又紧又湿，置身天堂一般。直到最后我射在他身体里面，他发出满足的叹息声，之后我们俩都软在床上。打了一个下午高尔夫，晚上还来这种高强度活动，不累才怪。

我抽出阴茎的时候，粉粉的小洞还没有合上，白浊在他的大腿根，昏暗灯光下更显淫靡。

「对……对不起……」等平复了呼吸，我开始不知所措，向他道歉。

「将军真棒。」他贴到我身边，侧身躺着，双手都拉着我的手。红红脸蛋上挂着迷人的微笑，我又忍不住亲了他一口。

我帮他弄干净，两个人都清清爽爽回到床上。他主动躺在我怀里，就好像我们真的是恋人一样。明明以前根本没有见过，为什么会产生这样的情愫呢？

我关上灯，搂着他，对他说晚安。

我们……竟然就这样上床了。

我夜里做了很长很长的梦，醒来的时候几乎什么都记不得了。睁眼时唯一剩下的一幕，是我站在机场跑道上和舷梯上的一个人告别。可我记不得他是谁了。

后来我们就熟了，事实证明并没有人想陷害我。我也成功打开新世界的大门，第二次狂欢就不只我们两个人了。

第二次是带着下属做的，他们走了之后，我开口问了卢泰愚，第一次为什么就莫名其妙和我做了，明明我们根本之前没交情。

「我也不知道呢……好奇怪啊，就像以前认识将军一样。」

就像认识一样。

我单方面认为，我们认识得太晚了。没多久，总统阁下就遭暗杀去世，政局动荡起来。我不是陆士出身，所以也很难被他们信任。不过我还是一厢情愿地做了一些事情。

「将军，首警司来电，请求我们拦截第九师团二十六旅团！」

「就假作通讯中断，我们没有接到任何命令。」

「师……师团长？他们可是……叛匪。」

我们都在历史的风口浪尖之上。叛匪？哪有什么叛匪，只有政变的失败者和成功者。

「这是师团长的命令。」

祝你成功，卢将军。

五共建立后我仍在军队，升衔了。卢泰愚亲自向我道谢，其实我根本没干什么。

他很快就脱了军装，步入青瓦台扶摇直上。不过我还是偶尔会参加他们的团建，偶尔能和他做。

卢泰愚似乎喜欢全斗焕，交织着爱与恨、欲望与权力，并不单纯的爱。

我从不奢望这些，能以同僚身份面对面，乃至一夜欢愉，就已经足够了。

你本是我不能触及的光，可这一次你却愿意拉着我的手，带我去天堂也好，下地狱也罢。能和你站在一条战线，能在温暖的晨曦下道一句早安，此生无憾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以李将军转世还要被猫猫情感PUA  
> 又是清纯男性心甘情愿跌进猫猫陷阱（bu）
> 
> 以及 我终于 完结了 谢谢大家食用


End file.
